Impostures
by Cleodacieuse
Summary: Il y a des non dits qui deviennent des mensonges, et il y a des mensonges dont on ne parvient plus à se dépêtrer.
1. Chapter 1

La mèche de cheveux était encore retombée sur son front, mais Regina ne l'avait pas repoussée rapidement du dos de la main, comme les dix – les quinze ? - premières fois. Elle tournait, concentrée, une cuillère en bois dans la casserole. De sa fenêtre, Emma voyait parfaitement bien la cuillère, la mèche et le front, mais elle ne pouvait pas discerner l'intérieur de la casserole. De la soupe, ou peut-être de la sauce, à en juger par la souplesse, l'absence de heurt du mouvement.

Un geste très pur, songea-t-elle, avant de ricaner d'elle-même à cette idée absurde. Un geste pouvait-il être pur ? Diable, existait-il seulement quelque chose de pur ? L'hypothèse même lui semblait cocasse, considérant qu'elle épiait l'intérieur de leur appartement – plus exactement, de leur cuisine, seule pièce dont sa position lui permettait une observation précise – depuis le début de la matinée. Elle n'était pas pire qu'une autre, et la fin justifiait toujours les moyens, _toujours_. Si.

Regina leva à demi le bras et chassa la mèche rebelle de son front. Emma sourit comme si elle avait attendu qu'elle le fasse. Après tout, peut-être l'avait-elle attendu. Il y avait une semaine qu'elle les surveillait, et c'était la première fois que la jeune femme n'était pas tirée à quatre épingles. En un sens, il était rassurant de savoir que sa chevelure était comme toutes les autres, c'est à dire pas forcément obéissante. Comme par mimétisme, Emma passa les mains dans sa longue tignasse blonde et retint une grimace. Quand les avait-elle démêlés pour la dernière fois ?

Jusqu'à présent, son séjour à Storybrooke ne lui réussissait pas. Elle se laissait aller. Il était temps qu'elle agisse. Préparer le terrain n'était plus une excuse valable. Entre les recherches qu'elle avait faites à Boston et les renseignements qu'elle avait glanés ici, elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Regina Mills. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir pour le moment, en tout cas. Si elle avait bien compris, il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à savoir sur elle, si ce n'était qu'elle vivait seule avec son petit garçon – Henry, il s'appelait Henry – et qu'elle ne fréquentait personne. Qu'elle semblait respectée mais peu appréciée.

Et qu'à l'instant présent, elle avait de la farine sur la joue. Elle ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Curieux, se dit Emma, qui avait pensé jusque là que Regina avait une sorte de radar pour détecter toute imperfection. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Henry. Ce devait être le seul enfant de onze ans aussi propre, aussi bien mis qu'un adulte. Bon sang, ce môme n'avait même jamais les genoux sales ou écorchés !

Peut-être Regina faisait-elle moins attention lorsqu'elle était seule ? Mais Emma en doutait fortement. A son sens, la rigueur que cette femme s'imposait dépassait de loin le cadre des apparences sociales – apparences sociales qui, néanmoins, lui étaient de toute évidence extrêmement chères. Emma aurait mis sa main au feu que jamais Regina n'aurait eu l'idée de tirer la langue à son miroir. Cela dit, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de le faire, puisqu'elle était accessoirement belle à damner un saint. Belle, mais tout de même, d'une beauté un peu triste.

Emma, cette fois, ne retint pas sa grimace. Si elle commençait à élucubrer à propos de _beauté triste,_ elle n'allait pas tarder à toucher le fond du fond. C'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de presque... engourdissant à cette observation, loin de la frénésie du monde et de ses habitudes. Il était temps d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle avait tout quitté. A vingt-neuf ans, Emma Swan était tout ce qu'on voulait, mais elle n'était pas couarde.

Elle expédia sa canette de bière vide directement dans la poubelle et se leva du fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré sous la fenêtre. Il était temps, se répéta-t-elle dans un élan de courage qu'elle espérait ne pas devoir à ladite bière. Elle prit sa veste en cuir, une grande inspiration et ses clés sur le comptoir. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Henry qui ouvre la porte. Elle en fut bêtement prise au dépourvu et lui fut reconnaissante d'interrompre son début de bredouillement par un sonore :

— Bonjour ! Vous êtes la nouvelle voisine, non ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Je suis Henry. Vous venez voir maman ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit douloureux, et ce ne le fut pas, pas trop.

— Je... Oui, c'est ça.

— Vous n'avez qu'à entrer, elle fait la cuisine.

— Je s... Oh, d'accord.

Les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, elle le suivit dans le couloir, un peu gauche, étrangement intimidée. Un peu heureuse aussi, d'un bonheur complexe sur lequel elle aurait été bien en peine de poser des mots.

Lorsque le petit garçon l'introduisit dans le salon, elle laissa échapper un sifflement. Elle savait que Regina, et par extension Henry, étaient riches, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce que cela impliquait. En l'occurrence, un salon plus grand que son appartement de Boston. Elle reprit, pour briser le silence qui s'installait :

— Dis moi, petit, t'as pour habitude de faire entrer de parfaits inconnus ?

— Vous n'êtes pas une parfaite inconnue, vous êtes la nouvelle voisine, répondit le gamin, imperturbable.

Il la toisait avec une curiosité non dissimulée, et demanda à son tour :

— Vous vous appelez comment ?

Un peu déboussolée à l'idée qu'un enfant de onze ans lui rappelle des règles élémentaires de politesse, que d'ailleurs elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir jamais appliquées, elle répondit mécaniquement :

— Emma.

Il était difficile, une fois commencé, de cesser de regarder Henry. Elle espérait qu'il ne le remarquerait pas, mais il semblait plutôt éveillé et observateur, avancé pour son âge, même.

— Je vais chercher maman, déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle le suivit des yeux et l'entendit crier avant même de sortir de la pièce :

— Ma-man !

Elle perçut un bruit de talons, de plus en plus distincts, et une voix de femme s'éleva depuis le couloir, posée et sévère :

— Henry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de crier dans la maison ?

— Que je ne devais pas le faire, marmonna le gamin, qui s'était immédiatement rembruni.

Une fraction de seconde après ses talons et sa voix, Regina Mills elle-même apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Emma retint son souffle. Toute la suite de son plan dépendait de l'opinion que cette femme se ferait d'elle. S'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa nervosité, elle agita la main :

— Bonjour.

Regina la considéra un moment, ses yeux bruns la détaillant sans indulgence. Elle avait un regard davantage expressif qu'Emma ne l'aurait supposé, un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de plein, et qui aurait probablement déstabilisé quelqu'un de plus impressionnable qu'elle. Mais au contraire, Emma y puisa un regain d'assurance.

— Je suis la nouvelle voisine, ajouta-t-elle cordialement.

Elle n'avait pas espéré être chaleureusement accueillie, pas après avoir observé Regina Mills pendant une semaine, mais la vache, pensa-t-elle, bon courage à celui qui se l'envoie.

— Henry, ordonna celle-ci, monte finir tes devoirs.

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche comme pour rechigner, mais se ravisa de lui-même et s'exécuta.

— Vous vous êtes donc décidée, reprit Regina lorsqu'il eût quitté la pièce. Je me demandais à quel moment vous cesseriez cette ridicule filature.

— Pardon ? manqua s'étouffer Emma.

Sa réaction inspira un sourire quelque peu sardonique à sa belle voisine.

— Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes aperçue, mademoiselle... ?

— Swan, Emma Swan. Juste Emma, ça ira.

— … mademoiselle Swan, mais Storybrooke est une toute petite ville. Nous ne voyons pas des nouvelles têtes tous les jours, et par conséquent, nous les remarquons. Mais si vous voulez savoir ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est de vous retrouver chez mon coiffeur.

Elle n'alla pas plus avant, mais Emma comprit très bien la remarque narquoise sous-jacente. Mais si elle était vexée, c'était pour une toute autre raison. Aucune personne qu'elle avait suivie ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Elle savait désormais de qui tenait Henry. Rien ne devait échapper à cette femme.

— Grillée, admit-elle dans un large sourire.

Un sourire qui désarmait pas mal de monde, mais a priori pas Regina Mills – elle dormait probablement avec un revolver, un couteau de cuisine, ou tiens, une tronçonneuse.

— J'attends des explications.

— L'ennui, c'est que j'en ai pas.

Regina haussa un sourcil. Emma y lut qu'elle était surprise, voire même amusée de sa franchise, mais qu'elle ne le montrerait pas.

— En ce cas, que me vaut le... plaisir de votre visite ?

— J'irai droit au but. J'ai vu que vous cherchiez une nounou, enfin une baby-sitter pour le petit, et je me disais que...

— Cidre ?

— Pardon ?

— Un verre de cidre, peut-être ?

Regina avait détaché tous les mots, comme si elle parlait à une simple d'esprit.

— Euh, oui, merci. Donc, c'est pas comme si j'avais une expérience énorme avec les enfants, mais Henry a l'air d'un chouette gamin, et j'ai comme qui dirait besoin d'un nouveau départ, donc...

— C'est ce que vous appelez aller droit au but ? ironisa Regina en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un cidre joliment ambré.

Emma en avala une gorgée, toussa, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

— Vous, vous savez mettre les gens à l'aise, pas vrai ?

— Ça a une quelconque utilité ?

— A Storybrooke, je ne sais pas, mais dans le reste du monde, oui. Je peux m'asseoir ?

— Faites, y consentit Regina avec un geste gracieux, presque royal de la main.

Sirotant son verre à plus petites gorgées, Emma commençait à trouver la situation moins désagréable qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord craint. Elle aurait préféré n'avoir rien à cacher, mais puisque sa voisine semblait elle-même sur la défensive, rien ne l'obligeait à jouer cartes sur table.

Elle s'autorisa à la regarder avec davantage d'attention, à présent qu'elles étaient réellement face à face. Sa beauté ne perdait rien de près, bien au contraire. Elle n'était pas grande, et elle trichait considérablement – à vue de nez, ses talons devaient bien lui ajouter dix centimètres factices. Vraie brune, fausse froide, jugea-t-elle, à cause des prunelles décidément trop expressives. La jupe droite et le chemisier de soie rouge, le pli autoritaire de la bouche, les ongles parfaitement manucurés, elle enveloppa le tout d'un œil de connaisseuse, et le verdict tomba, sans appel : il y avait un volcan là-dessous.

— Mademoiselle Swan, la coupa la voix de Regina dans l'égarement de ses réflexions, je vous écoute.

Peu désireuse de se perdre une seconde fois en circonvolutions, encore moins d'être à nouveau rabrouée comme une enfant, Emma annonça :

— Je viens postuler. Vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, j'ai besoin d'un job, c'est gagnant-gagnant. En plus, je vis juste à côté.

Regina reposa son propre verre sur la table basse. Elle prenait son temps avant de répondre, peut-être pour la mettre mal à l'aise, auquel cas elle ne tarderait pas à déchanter. Emma Swan n'étaient pas de celles que battre froid intimidait. Elle était plutôt de celles que la difficulté stimule, de celles que la vie n'a pas assez gâtées pour qu'elles s'attendent à ce que les choses soient simples ou les gens complaisants.

Elle attendit donc. Elle avait attendu une semaine – non, elle avait attendu des années. S'il plaisait à Regina Mills de poser à la châtelaine accordant une audience, à sa guise. D'ailleurs, le rôle lui allait comme un gant. L'élégance de sa posture, le raffinement général de son allure – raffinement semblait-il quasiment intrinsèque – et sa façon de se mouvoir, même dans les plus infimes déplacements, trahissaient la femme du monde. Il y avait aussi cette formidable assurance. Emma n'en manquait pas elle-même, mais on sentait chez Regina la femme à qui il suffit d'ordonner pour obtenir.

Enfin, elle reprit la parole, mais ce fut pour interroger :

— Vous plaisez-vous parmi nous, mademoiselle Swan ?

— Un peu tôt pour le dire, répondit néanmoins Emma.

— D'où venez-vous ?

— New York.

Elle fut surprise du naturel avec lequel elle avait menti, sans réfléchir, instinctivement. Comme si mentir lui était devenu, au fil des années, une seconde nature, presque un réflexe. Elle n'aurait probablement couru aucun risque en révélant qu'elle venait en réalité de Boston, mais elle préférait éviter que sa voisine ne fasse, même inconsciemment, le moindre rapprochement.

— Eh bien, fit remarquer Regina, voilà qui doit vous changer.

— Pas qu'un peu. On dirait que tout le monde se connait, ici.

— C'est le cas.

— Non mais, sans blague. Dans la rue, les gens se disent _bonjour_ ! Je parie que vous ne prenez même pas la peine de verrouiller vos voitures ou vos maisons !

Regina la dévisagea, une lueur narquoise dansant au fond de ses yeux.

— C'est donc la véritable raison de votre présence ici ? Le repérage ? Vous espérez nous cambrioler ?

— Grillée, encore. Vous avez déjà pensé à vous faire détective ?

Si elle avait pensé que ce badinage suffirait à briser la glace, la seconde suivante lui aurait été une singulière déconvenue. Regina se pencha vers elle, le visage soudain fermé :

— Trêve de plaisanteries. Que venez-vous réellement faire à Storybrooke ?

— Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ, et j'ai pensé qu'un coin paumé comme celui-ci serait l'endroit idéal pour, disons, me retrouver.

Elle n'avait jamais bien compris ce que signifiait au juste _se retrouver_ , mais elle avait observé à de multiples reprises que les gens en déduisaient tout et n'importe quoi – le plus souvent, n'importe quoi – et que c'était l'expression idéale pour ne rien dire tout en donnant l'impression de se livrer intimement.

— Bien, dit Regina en se levant, nous nous reverrons à l'occasion, j'imagine.

Ainsi congédiée, Emma insista cependant :

— Et au sujet d'Henry ?

Regina émit un léger rire rien moins qu'amical.

— Vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que je confierais mon fils à une parfaite inconnue ?

— Je ne suis pas une parfaite inconnue, je suis la nouvelle voisine, rétorqua Emma avec aplomb.

Son interlocutrice haussa les épaules comme si la conversation avait cessé de l'intéresser et conclut :

— Je vous raccompagne.

Emma la précéda jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, consentant à s'en tenir là pour le moment. Après tout, la première approche n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique qu'elle aurait pu l'être, considérant les circonstances. Et elle avait tout le temps du monde devant elle, puisque rien ni personne ne l'attendait à Boston.

Elle avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de la rue, lorsque Regina l'interpella :

— Oh, mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma pivota dans sa direction. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, sa voisine énonça :

— Personne ne vient s'installer à Storybrooke par hasard. Croyez-moi sur parole, je saurai pourquoi vous êtes là.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de hausser les épaules, de manière plutôt convaincante.

— Si vous tenez à perdre votre temps, je ne vous en empêche pas.

Elle tourna les talons et jeta par-dessus son épaule, en s'éloignant :

— Au fait, vous avez de la farine sur la joue.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Emma courait depuis une demi-heure à petites foulées, lorsqu'elle aperçut Henry au détour d'un sentier. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, un livre sur les genoux. Elle fronça les sourcils et ôta ses écouteurs, qu'elle fourra sans ménagement dans sa poche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine forêt, petit ?

— Ben je lis.

— Ta mère sait que tu es là ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ait déjà une petite idée sur la question.

— Non, répondit tranquillement Henry, et elle doit me chercher partout.

— Mais elle doit être morte d'inquiétude !

— Je m'en fiche.

Elle s'assit en tailleur près de lui, son footing oublié.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'en ai marre, c'est tout. Elle se moque bien de ce que je peux penser, ou de mes envies. Elle s'intéresse qu'à elle. Elle me comprend pas du tout.

— On est tous différents, c'est difficile de toujours se comprendre.

Le gamin secoua la tête, buté.

— Mais on essaye. Elle, elle essaye pas.

— Allez viens, on rentre.

 _Allez viens, on rentre._ Une chaleur inaccoutumée traversa son ventre comme une étoile filante. Un bref instant, Emma se sentit démunie. Ce n'était pas une phrase qu'elle avait l'habitude de prononcer, et elle ne savait que faire du naturel avec lequel elle lui était venue aux lèvres.

Henry lui emboîta docilement le pas. Que faire de cette confiance instinctive qu'il lui accordait ? Devait-elle s'en effrayer ou y lire la confirmation que ses intentions en venant à Storybrooke étaient justes ?

L'enfant, heureusement, babilla suffisamment durant le trajet pour la distraire de ces considérations. Du reste, Emma avait depuis longtemps trouvé la parade parfaite à tout questionnement de nature émotionnelle – ne disposant d'aucune arme pour les affronter, elle les repoussait éternellement à plus tard. Il y avait des boîtes de Pandore qu'elle se refuserait toujours à ouvrir.

Regina ouvrit la porte à une telle vitesse qu'Emma la soupçonna d'avoir attendu devant. Ses yeux – des yeux décidément superbes – effleurèrent brièvement Emma, avant de découvrir Henry à ses côtés. L'espace de quelques secondes, Emma crut que sa voisine allait fondre en larmes. Le soulagement dans ces yeux-là fut peut-être la plus jolie chose qu'elle ait vue depuis lontemps, et elle songea un instant à partir sans se retourner et à ne jamais revenir.

Si quelqu'un l'avait regardée ainsi lorsqu'elle était enfant, bien des choses auraient été différentes, et probablement ne serait-elle pas là aujourd'hui, à boire le soulagement dans les yeux de la mère de son fils.

Regina se précipita pour s'agenouiller près d'Henry. Ses mains coururent dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, ses épaules, et elle le serra contre elle dans un soupir. Des gestes entrecoupés de murmures dont Emma ne percevait que quelques mots épars.

Lorsque tous deux se relevèrent, il y eut quelques secondes de flottements. Regina s'affairait à épousseter sa jupe qui n'en avait aucun besoin. Emma devinait que, la première réaction passée, elle était gênée d'avoir ainsi dévoilé ses émotions devant une inconnue – ou simplement devant un être humain, d'ailleurs. Elle-même dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, désireuse de prendre congé, incertaine des formalités qui s'imposaient dans un moment comme celui-là.

— Merci de me l'avoir ramené, lui dit finalement Regina. J'étais très inquiète.

Dans un léger rire empreint d'autodérision, elle ajouta :

— Il va falloir que je passe des coups de fil, j'ai lancé la moitié de la ville à ses trousses.

— M'man ! intervint Henry avec agacement. Faut toujours que tu en fasses trop.

La gifle fusa sans qu'Emma l'ait vue venir. A en juger par l'expression d'Henry, qui se tenait la joue, les yeux ronds, il n'avait pas du en recevoir souvent.

— File dans ta chambre, lui ordonna Regina. Dépêche-toi.

Il détala sans demander son reste, en jetant un dernier regard à Emma, l'air de lui dire _Tu vois ce que je dois endurer_.

— C'était pas forcément malin, fit étourdiment remarquer celle-ci.

Erreur dont elle prit la mesure aussitôt que son commentaire résonna à ses propres oreilles.

— Vous avez des enfants, mademoiselle Swan ?

— Non, mais...

— Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, la coupa sèchement Regina. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que cela implique, de la nécessité de les protéger même et souvent malgré eux. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'inquiétude constante qui...

— Wow, wow !

Emma leva un bras en l'air pour arrêter le flot.

— Vous avez raison, j'en sais rien. Mais les gosses, c'est pas si différent des adultes, si ?

— C'est complètement différent des adultes ! Vous êtes donc réellement idiote ou vous le faites exprès ?

— Non mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde a besoin de la même chose, au final. Besoin d'être écouté, compris si possible, aimé. Alors si vous arriviez à montrer à Henry que...

— Je rêve.

Regina la toisait avec tant de morgue et de hargne mêlées qu'Emma s'interrompit dans sa lancée. Elle s'apercevait soudain qu'elle enfouissait allègrement ses pieds dans un plat dont elle ignorait tous les ingrédients. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concernée, bien qu'elle n'en ait ni le droit ni la légitimité.

Elle ne recula pas lorsque Regina fit quelques pas dans sa direction, pas davantage lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent presque nez à nez et qu'elle inspira une bouffée du parfum entêtant de sa voisine.

— Qui croyez-vous donc être ? demanda celle-ci, la voix plus basse et plus sombre. Vous débarquez ici, et vous vous permettez de me donner des leçons de parentalité ? Vous semblez déjà à peine capable de vous occuper de vos propres affaires, et je vous engage fortement à le faire. Cela vous sera plus profitable que de vous occuper des miennes.

— C'est une menace ?

— Si c'en était une, croyez-moi, vous n'auriez aucun doute sur la question.

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique.

— Vous vous croyez sacrément effrayante, pas vrai ?

— Et vous vous croyez particulièrement maligne, n'est-ce pas ? Il est malheureux que vous n'ayez pas de vie personnelle, mademoiselle Swan, mais je ne vous permettrai pas d'envahir la mienne.

Ce fut peut-être parce qu'Emma était plutôt du genre à cogner qu'à parler, plutôt du genre à agir qu'à disserter. Ce fut peut-être parce que Regina l'avait laissée sans voix, parce qu'elle avait visé trop juste, parce qu'il lui fallait dissimuler qu'elle avait accusé le coup. Ce fut peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été intrusive, honteuse du rôle qu'elle jouait et de son manque d'honnêteté. Ce fut peut-être parce que la tension de l'instant, la proximité, parce que la perfection de la bouche si rouge qui proférait de tels propos.

Toujours est-il qu'Emma embrassa Regina Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma claqua la porte de son appartement derrière elle, les joues brûlantes, ébahie par son propre comportement. _Alors là ma vieille, t'es foutue de chez foutue de chez..._ Elle laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Bon dieu, elle n'avait plus quinze ans ! Elle était supposée être capable de contrôler ses instincts et de ne pas céder au moindre de ses caprices. Elle était supposée être capable d'affronter des situations, aussi difficiles émotionnellement soient-elles, sans se précipiter sur le premier échappatoire venu, échappatoire le plus souvent incommensurablement stupide.

Non que ce baiser n'ait pas été délicieux. Même étonnamment délicieux, pour un baiser volé reçu comme un outrage, plaqué sur des lèvres chaudes et vénéneuses. Un baiser qui avait le goût des choses interdites, de ces plaisirs qui passent comme des frissons, à la même vitesse enivrante, maladroite, affolante, à mi chemin entre l'acte manqué et la connerie réussie. Le goût de Regina, de ses secrets et de ses failles, de ses turbulences cachées, de ses désirs et de ses rancœurs, du monde sans répit, des rires éraillés qu'Emma lui devinait.

N'empêche qu'une connerie, c'en était une belle, dans tous les sens du terme. Amusante tout de même, l'expression ahurie sur le visage de Regina – désarmante, même. Dommage qu'elle se soit si rapidement reprise et que son masque méprisant et agressif ait recouvert ses traits mobiles. Emma s'estimait heureuse qu'elle ne l'ait pas giflée à son tour, persuadée qu'elle n'en était pas passée bien loin. En revanche, Regina lui avait exprimé son dédaigneux dégoût dans des termes dépourvus d'équivoque et lui avait interdit de jamais remettre les pieds chez elle.

Elle venait de se compliquer singulièrement la tâche. D'autant qu'elle ne savait plus comment se positionner vis à vis de Regina Mills. L'idéal, dans sa position, aurait été de n'éprouver qu'une indifférence mâtinée de politesse. Au lieu de quoi, elle balançait entre agacement et attirance, sans savoir lequel des deux l'emportait.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du l'observer si longuement. Cela lui avait donné l'impression fausse de la connaître, doublée d'une pointe d'empathie et d'intérêt malvenu. Si l'on y ajoutait l'ambivalence inévitable de sa position face à la femme qui avait élevé Henry – face à la _mère_ d'Henry – la situation avait tôt fait de devenir inextricable.

Regina Mills devait rester la mère d'Henry, rien de plus, et rien de moins non plus.

Emma demeura prudemment à l'écart les deux jours qui suivirent, bien qu'elle ne cesse de penser à la mère que pour penser au fils et inversement. Le troisième soir, elle n'y tint plus et se posta devant sa fenêtre.

Regina et Henry dînaient. Silencieusement, à en juger par les mouvements de leurs bouches, uniquement concentrées sur leur consciencieuse mastication. Henry semblait sombre, Regina davantage encore. Que se passait-il donc dans cette maison ?

Elle se composa un sandwich à la hâte et l'engloutit sans quitter son poste d'observation, avec la désagréable impression d'être devenue quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de parler avec Henry jusqu'au mardi suivant, et ce fut le hasard qui lui en donna le loisir. Elle entrait chez _Granny_ , l'un des rares cafés-restaurants de la ville, lorsqu'elle aperçut Henry tout seul à une table devant une tasse. A cette heure de l'après-midi, il sortait probablement de l'école, ce que semblaient confirmer les cahiers étalés devant lui. Elle sourit devant sa frimousse sérieuse et le chocolat aux coins de ses lèvres – inutile de se demander ce que contenait sa tasse.

Comme s'il sentait le regard attentif qui pesait sur lui, il releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira en la reconnaissant.

— Emma ! appela-t-il. Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ?

— Plutôt deux fois qu'une, petit.

Il poussa à la hâte ses affaires sur un côté de la table. Déjà, la serveuse, une grande brune dont l'étiquette collée à la poitrine indiquait « Ruby », s'approchait pour prendre sa commande. Elle attendit qu'elle soit repartie pour interroger :

— Tu fais tes devoirs ici ?

— Ouais, maman ne veut pas que je reste tout seul à la maison. Ruby est censée garder un œil sur moi, mais la plupart du temps, elle me laisse faire un peu ce que je veux.

— Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé de baby-sitter ?

— Je suis trop grand pour ça, grimaça Henry. De toute façon, elle a trouvé personne. Enfin, à part toi, mais l'idée n'avait pas l'air de l'emballer.

— Tiens, tu sais ça, toi ?

Le petit garçon eut le bon goût de paraître se sentir un peu coupable.

— J'étais resté dans l'escalier pour écouter, révéla-t-il.

Emma roula des yeux en essayant de dissimuler – sans grand succès – son amusement, et il conclut :

— Dommage. A moi, ça m'aurait bien plu.

— Pourquoi ? Pas que j'en sois pas flattée, mais tu me connais à peine.

— Je sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. T'es marrante, je t'aime bien. Et puis, je vois les mêmes gens tout le temps, ça me changerait.

Elle ne savait pas comment recevoir cette déclaration, alors elle la rangea quelque part en elle. L'irruption de Ruby qui lui apportait son chocolat chaud lui évita de rebondir sur le sujet. Lorsque la serveuse les rendit à leur tête-à-tête, elle demanda à Henry sans transition :

— Avec ta mère, ça va mieux ?

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher très vite, à brûle-pourpoint :

— Tu sais, c'est pas ma mère.

— Comment ça, c'est pas ta mère ?

— Elle m'a volé quand j'étais tout petit.

— Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?

— Et ensuite, elle m'a adopté.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bredouilla Emma, interloquée.

Ainsi, c'était ce que le gamin avait trouvé pour composer avec la réalité. Elle était bien placée pour savoir combien la sensation d'abandon pouvait causer de ravages. Il était aisément compréhensible qu'il ait éprouvé la nécessité de s'en préserver, mais le moyen que son inconscient avait employé la perturbait. Et combien Regina devait souffrir du rôle que son fils adoptif lui donnait !

— C'est évident, poursuivait Henry sans prêter attention à son trouble. Et d'ailleurs...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Emma ne la vit pas – elle la devina.

Juchée sur des talons vertigineux, Regina Mills venait d'entrer chez _Granny_. Elle dirigeait sur eux un regard pour le moins assassin. Rectification, sur _elle_ , puisqu'en approchant, elle sourit tendrement à Henry.

— Bonjour, mon chéri. Mademoiselle Swan, un mot, je vous prie.

D'un geste impératif du menton, elle lui désigna la porte d'entrée. Emma la suivit à l'extérieur, gênée de trouver presque... plaisante l'idée de se faire une fois de plus remonter les bretelles par sa voisine.

— Je vais devoir vous interdire d'approcher mon fils, entama celle-ci aussitôt qu'elles se furent éloignées de la devanture du restaurant.

— Bonjour à vous aussi, ironisa Emma.

— Tout vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne m'étonne guère. Mais je ne suis pas amusée, moi.

— Sans blague.

Emma ponctua d'un petit rire joyeux son pitoyable jeu de mot.

— Si vous utilisez Henry pour vous, disons, rapprocher de moi, je vous préviens que...

Cette fois, Emma éclata franchement de rire.

— Mais quelle prétention ! Vous alors, vous n'êtes pas croyable. Et complètement à côté de la plaque. Vous pensez donc vraiment que j'ai envie de susciter votre intérêt ?

— Vous ne seriez pas la première, fit remarquer Regina, glaciale.

Mais ses joues avaient un peu rosi, trahissant que la réaction d'Emma l'avait froissée dans son orgueil.

— Je le crois sans peine, répondit galamment celle-ci. D'ailleurs, croyez-bien que si les circonstances étaient différentes, et si vous aviez meilleur caractère, j'aurais probablement nourri les moins chastes désirs à votre égard. Mais ça fait déjà pas mal de si, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Vous m'avez pourtant... Bref.

— Pour vous faire taire, voilà tout. Et je sais maintenant que cette stratégie est inefficace. C'est bon, on en a terminé ?

— Pour le moment.

— J'en prends note. Bonne fin de journée, Regina.

Et elle la planta là avant de reperdre l'avantage.

Regina Mills avait un goût de Reviens-y. Mais Emma n'y reviendrait pas. Pas si bête, pas folle à ce point. Peu lui importait que ses lèvres la brûlent encore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je fais une petite introduction, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour répondre à la question concernant mon rythme de postage. Ou plutôt, pour ne pas y répondre, parce que... Eh bien, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'écris quand je peux, et j'essaierai de poster le plus rapidement possible, mais je n'ai pas de jour de postage attitré. J'ai un emploi du temps aussi variable que chaotique ;)**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs auxquels je ne peux pas répondre en privé. J'ai bien lu vos messages et ils me font très plaisir !**

Emma attendait que la secrétaire l'introduise dans le bureau du maire. La veille, elle avait décidé, non sans rechigner, de postuler pour un emploi de fonctionnaire, le seul poste apparemment vacant dans cette ville minuscule. Elle n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie, mais ses économies fondaient comme neige au soleil, et elle n'avait aucune autre solution à court-terme si elle tenait rester à Storybrooke. Et elle y tenait.

Elle n'avait pas été prévenue, en revanche, que l'entretien se déroulerait avec le maire lui-même, et le désagrément était de taille, considérant que le maire de Storybrooke s'appelait Regina Mills. Existait-il la moindre foutue chose dans ce foutu patelin que Regina Mills ne cherchait pas à contrôler ?

Elle hésitait encore à faire demi-tour lorsque la secrétaire lui intima enfin de la suivre, ouvrit la porte devant elle et s'éclipsa silencieusement. Emma entra, beaucoup moins silencieusement.

Regina trônait, assise devant un bureau gigantesque qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle portait un chemisier de soie rouge sombre parfaitement assorti à ses lèvres. _Et à ses ongles, putain, cette femme est une affiche publicitaire._ Elle affichait un rictus ironique, qui aurait pu agacer Emma, mais qui, étonnamment, ne lui inspira qu'un sentiment de familiarité plutôt agréable.

— Eh bien, mademoiselle Swan, vous tenez donc réellement à travailler pour moi, semble-t-il.

— Je tiens à travailler, rectifia Emma en s'asseyant.

— Je ne crois pas que vous correspondiez au profil.

— Bon, j'ai compris.

Peu disposée à laisser Regina jouer avec elle comme un chat avec une pelote de laine, Emma se leva brusquement. Au même instant, de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte.

— Entrez, dit Regina en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

La secrétaire passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour annoncer :

— J'ai à nouveau votre mère au téléphone.

— Je suis en rendez-vous.

La réponse avait fusé, sèche et sans appel.

— Elle insiste, tenta pourtant la secrétaire. C'est la quatrième fois depuis ce matin, et...

— _Je suis en rendez-vous._

— Bien, madame le maire.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et Regina reprit :

— Où en étions-nous ?

— Vous alliez me refuser le poste sans même vous enquérir de mes qualifications, lui rappela Emma, mordante.

Regina sourit. Emma se fit la réflexion que sa voisine n'était décidément pas une femme à qui il était conseillé de ne pas tenir tête. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, celle-ci observa :

— Vous êtes une forte tête, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment envie d'être une subalterne.

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

— Vous pourriez rentrer chez vous.

— Pour le moment, c'est ici, chez moi.

Le regard perçant de son interlocutrice la scrutait, sans rien perdre de sa lueur ironique, et Emma en eut subitement assez.

— Vous n'aviez aucune intention de me donner une chance, alors pourquoi m'avoir reçue ?

Regina haussa joliment les épaules.

— Je ne fume pas et j'ai déjà bu deux cafés. C'est une pause comme une autre.

— Bonne fin de journée, jeta Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— J'espère que vous résoudrez vos problèmes, répondit Regina avec une amabilité toute factice.

Emma fit brutalement volte-face et s'exclama avec colère :

— Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien savoir de mes problèmes ? Des problèmes tout court ? Vous deviez être de ces gosses pourris gâtés qui ne sont même pas conscients de la chance qu'ils ont. Trop de fric, trop de tout. Toutes les chances, dès le départ. Tiens, votre mère, que vous snobez. Vous savez que y'a des gens qui n'en ont plus, de mère ? Ou même qui n'en ont jamais eue ? Mais voilà, pourrie gâtée. Vous êtes probablement du genre à vous plaindre qu'elle vous appelle trop souvent. Elle a fait quoi, hein, pour que vous refusiez de lui répondre ? Elle a critiqué votre brushing ?

Elle avait probablement fait mouche d'une façon ou d'une autre, puisque Regina pâlit légèrement et se leva.

— Vous êtes déjà persuadée de tout savoir de moi, et c'est vous qui me parliez d'arrogance ? Si vous saviez à quel point votre petite... lutte des classes est ridicule. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de pouvoir offrir toutes les chances à mon fils. Si vous en aviez eu les moyens, peut-être n'auriez-vous pas abandonné le vôtre.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Emma referma la bouche aussi sec, la respiration coupée. L'attaque avait été imprévue, précise, efficace – inquiétante. Regina poursuivit sans y prêter attention :

— Vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas, mademoiselle Swan, que je laisserais une parfaite inconnue nous tourner autour sans prendre mes précautions ?

Que Regina se soit renseignée à son sujet n'avait rien d'étonnant, à la réflexion. Qu'elle ait été _bien_ renseignée, non plus. On pouvait probablement compter sur elle pour avoir toujours une, voire plusieurs longueur d'avance.

Emma déglutit, chercha à retrouver son calme, y parvint à peu près. De toute évidence, Regina n'en savait pas davantage. Dans le cas contraire, elle le lui aurait signifié avec son amabilité accoutumée. _Et j'aurais déjà un putain de tueur à gages aux trousses_ , songea-t-elle avec une ironie féroce.

Durant l'affrontement, elles s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochées l'une de l'autre, et Emma s'aperçut soudain qu'elle était assez près pour observer le moindre détail du visage de Regina – trop près, donc. Il était difficile de détester Regina lorsque l'on était aussi près de son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? interrogea justement celle-ci.

Et Emma se rendit compte qu'elle fixait ledit visage, et tout particulièrement ses lèvres, avec une intensité déplacée.

— Rien, répondit-elle impulsivement. Vous êtes belle, c'est tout.

— Je sais.

Le naturel avec lequel Regina avait répondu lui arracha un rire auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Et, perdue pour perdue, elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

Une foule de pensées incohérentes se bouscula à l'intérieur de sa tête, dans une cacophonie confuse, étourdissante. Et puis, il y eut l'odeur, envahissante, qui prenait toute, toute la place, _les_ odeurs plutôt, un mélange entêtant de parfum aux fragrances subtiles, de shampoing peut-être, plus léger – de la pomme, eut-elle le temps de noter – et de... La bouche de Regina s'écrasa à nouveau sur la sienne, pressée, et le goût de son rouge à lèvres, le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue enfin, se mêlèrent aux sensations olfactives.

Emma perdit pied. Ses paumes virent se poser sur les joues, non, entourer, s'emparer des joues de Regina, et elle perdit le contrôle de tout le reste, de ses pensées incohérentes qui se firent lointaines, diffuses. Tout était doux chez Regina, le souffle, la peau, et tout était dur aussi, inflexible, exigeant. Elle embrassait comme on fait la guerre, sans merci et sans hésitation, embrasait tous ses sens, dans une expérience d'un érotisme infini et désespéré.

Elle en voulait plus. Elle enfouit les mains dans le rideau de cheveux bruns – de la douceur, encore – qui lui chatouillait les joues, les repoussa vers l'arrière, s'y accrocha comme pour garder l'équilibre ou la maîtrise, mais la maîtrise, quelle blague, elle était fichue, elle sombrait, et c'était bon de sombrer.

Regina gémit contre sa bouche et pressa tout son corps contre elle, ferme et souple, et Emma n'y tint plus. Elle libéra les cheveux prisonniers, libéra ses mains qui vagabondèrent à leur guise, sur les épaules, le long du dos, des fesses de Regina, chemin grisant qui décupla encore son désir. L'air était moite, électrique. Toute l'hostilité qui avait ponctué leurs brèves rencontres semblait s'être muée en autre chose, une sorte d'avidité, de nécessité physique, impérieuse, agressive.

— Regina, murmura Emma, déjà ivre. Regina.

La séparation fut brutale. Regina s'arracha de ses bras comme on se réveille en sursaut. Son visage affichait choc et incrédulité. Elles se dévisagèrent plusieurs secondes, essoufflées.

A son tour, Emma émergea de la transe qu'elles avaient partagée. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, et elle était à la fois gênée et frustrée. Son corps encore en attente la tiraillait douloureusement. En face d'elle, non moins gênée, Regina réajustait sa jupe et lissait ses cheveux. Par mimétisme, Emma tira maladroitement sur sa chemise pour la remettre en place.

Ce fut Regina qui brisa le silence.

— Mais enfin, s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Emma la considéra avec stupeur.

— Pardon ? Ce qui _m'a_ pris ?

— M'agresser ainsi ! Les gens civilisés ne sautent pas ainsi sur les autres sans... sans attendre leur consentement, et... et vous devriez avoir honte de...

— Nous étions deux, je vous signale ! Vous étiez très, _très_ consentante, et vous le savez parfaitement. C'est plutôt moi qui ne savais pas comment me dépêtrer de vos ardeurs de... de tigresse !

— De _tigresse_ ?

Regina avait répété le mot avec un certain effarement, et les yeux écarquillés comme si Emma avait proféré une insanité. Son expression d'innocence outragée, assortie au désordre de sa tenue, à ses joues rouges, à sa poitrine qui se soulevait encore au rythme d'une respiration erratique, formaient un spectacle cocasse. Son rouge à lèvres si soigneusement appliqué, à demi effacé, qui débordait désormais sans aucune précision, ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à ses activités des minutes précédentes et à l'enthousiasme qu'elle y avait mis.

C'était un spectacle cocasse, mais aussi terriblement séduisant, pour ne pas dire carrément émoustillant. Penser qu'elle avait mis cette femme froide et splendide dans un tel état était une idée assez gratifiante pour qu'Emma prenne le parti d'en rire.

— Vous êtes vraiment insupportable, Regina Mills. Mais bon dieu, ce que vous êtes sexy comme ça.

— Comme ça ?

— Ravagée de désir pour moi, répondit Emma avec un large sourire et une fatuité assumée. Je vous _agresserais_ encore volontiers, et vous y prendriez tout autant de plaisir.

— Comment... comment osez-vous ?

— Ben comme ça.

Regina tentait visiblement de reprendre son empire sur elle-même, et Emma s'amusait de plus en plus, ayant complètement perdu de vue ses résolutions. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, faire sortir sa voisine de ses gonds, la pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à l'obliger à être vraie, dépouillée de ses artifices.

— Détrompez-vous, mademoiselle Swan, je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir.

Cette affirmation dépassait les limites de la mauvaise foi. Et révélait un tel besoin de se préserver, de garder jalousement le contrôle de soi-même, de sa présence au monde, une telle crainte du dérapage, qu'Emma reprit son sérieux. Elle souffla, non sans une pointe de tendresse :

— Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment insupportable. Et vous avez peur.

— Peur, moi ?

— Oui, vous crevez de trouille.

— Et de quoi aurais-je peur, selon vous ? demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

— De tout. De respirer pour de vrai. De vous salir.

Regina contourna son bureau. Elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, sans se presser, et Emma observa, désappointée, son visage redevenir un masque indéchiffrable.

— Je vous remercie pour la psychothérapie, répondit-elle finalement. Mais vous avez raté cet entretien d'embauche comme les deux autres. Vous devriez chercher quelque chose qui soit davantage en rapport avec vos compétences limitées. Quelque chose de manuel, peut-être.

Sur ces mots, elle s'empara d'un dossier et se remit au travail, la congédiant sans cérémonie.


	6. Chapter 6

Un peu avant dix-neuf heures, Ruby passa la porte de chez _Granny_ et rejoignit Emma derrière le comptoir.

— Te voilà libre, annonça-t-elle avec un large sourire. Je te fais préparer quelque chose à manger ? Un burger ?

— Tu es la femme parfaite, Ruby. Je devrais t'épouser.

— File t'asseoir au lieu de dire des bêtises, lui intima la serveuse en la gratifiant d'une tape sur le bras. Et tiens, voilà justement ton amoureux.

Emma tourna la tête vers la porte, dans laquelle venaient de s'encadrer Regina et Henry. Elle tira la langue à Ruby, mais ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait déjà sur ses lèvres à la vue du petit garçon.

Il y avait une semaine qu'elle travaillait au restaurant. Après son fiasco à la mairie, elle avait expliqué sa situation à Ruby qui, désireuse d'un peu de temps libre, avait convaincu sa grand-mère de l'embaucher pour l'aider quelques jours par semaine. Emma avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ce n'était certes pas l'emploi de ses rêves, mais il avait quelques avantages.

En premier lieu, il lui permettait de rester à Storybrooke. En deuxième, il lui avait donné l'occasion de côtoyer Henry, à qui elle se faisait un plaisir de servir elle-même son chocolat chaud de l'après-midi. Le gamin l'avait adoptée – l'ironie sémantique ne lui avait pas échappé – et lui racontait les petits détails de sa vie avec une fraîcheur enfantine qui lui contractait l'estomac.

— Ils mangent ici le vendredi soir, précisa Ruby. Il se gave de frites, ensuite il demande une glace. Regina refuse pour la forme, et puis...

— Et puis il a sa glace, compléta Emma. Marrant, j'aurais parié que Regina carburait au quinoa.

— Pas le vendredi. Le vendredi, tout est permis. Toute façon, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Mais ça ne marche pas fort, il lui fait toujours obstinément la tronche.

Ladite Regina, le port altier, toute de noir vêtue, darda son regard sombre dans leur direction, et Emma se sentit prise en faute, comme s'il était possible qu'elle ait deviné la teneur de leur conversation.

Elle avait cessé de la regarder vivre à travers sa fenêtre, non sans difficulté, et se retrouver nez à nez avec elle la laissait moins indifférente qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Henry déjà se précipitait vers elle.

— Emma ! T'as fini ? Tu manges avec nous ?

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, dans un geste devenu si vite étonnamment machinal.

— Salut à toi aussi, petit. Bonsoir, Regina.

Elle n'obtint qu'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait évidemment pas eu la naïveté de penser que leur étreinte fugace et avortée réchaufferait leur relation, mais pour être honnête, elle avait espéré l'avoir un peu... déstabilisée ? De toute évidence, elle s'était surestimée. La froide politesse frisant l'impolitesse de sa voisine n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Au fond, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Seul Henry comptait. C'était simplement un peu difficile d'être dans la même pièce que Regina sans se rappeler à quel point elle avait eu envie d'elle. Sans que tout en Regina ne le lui rappelle.

— Dis maman, reprit un Henry surexcité, Emma peut manger avec nous, hein ?

— Mademoiselle Swan a probablement d'autres projets, mon chéri.

Elle avait répondu gentiment à son fils, mais Emma comprit sans peine que c'était à elle que le message était adressé – un message assez clair pour que le diablotin sur son épaule la pousse à déclarer gaiement :

— Non, libre comme l'air.

— Tu vois ! se réjouit le gamin. C'est bon, alors ?

Emma cernait aisément le dilemme de Regina. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'accueillir à sa table, mais moins encore de fournir à Henry un prétexte supplémentaire pour la détester.

— Eh bien..., commença-t-elle.

— Parfait, je vous installe une table pour trois, conclut Ruby, guillerette.

Henry poussa une exclamation de joie et disparut dans son sillage. Regina lui emboîta le pas, sinon avec bonne grâce, du moins sans manifester outre mesure son mécontentement. Et Emma les suivit, secouée d'un début de rire silencieux.

Quand ils furent assis tous les trois, Henry reprit son babillage, et Regina le coupa immédiatement d'un :

— Henry, commence par...

— Aller me laver les mains, soupira le gamin. J'y vais.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules. Regina considéra Emma un instant, puis déclara, narquoise :

— J'ai tendance à penser qu'il ne serait pas inutile de vous le rappeler à vous aussi.

— Tordant, riposta Emma sans s'en formaliser.

Le silence, de nouveau, jusqu'au retour d'Henry.

Le dîner se déroula de manière relativement fluide. Sans cordialité excessive, Regina se montra diplomate, et Henry fit l'essentiel de la conversation. Elle le reprit parce qu'il mangeait ses frites avec les doigts, et retint la remarque acerbe qu'Emma devina sur le bout de sa langue lorsqu'elle la vit faire de même.

A plusieurs reprises, elle songea qu'ils se _ressemblaient_ , bien qu'elle sache que c'était parfaitement impossible. En dépit de sa révolte, Henry imitait en toute inconscience certains gestes, certaines intonations de Regina, et l'éducation avait accompli ce que la génétique n'avait pas pu faire.

Elle se demanda s'il lui ressemblait à _elle_ , mais c'était un terrain trop glissant. Pour s'en détourner, elle mordit à pleines dents dans son sandwich et manqua s'étouffer, s'attirant un regard mi-moqueur, mi-dégoûté de Regina.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. En témoignait le débit ralenti d'Henry, entrecoupé de bâillements. Emma se leva, et annonça :

— Je vais me rafraîchir.

Devant le haussement de sourcil de Regina, elle ajouta :

— C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit dans votre jargon ? Je vais faire pipi, quoi.

En s'éloignant, elle entendit Henry glousser et Regina émettre un reniflement d'indignation.

Elle terminait de se laver les mains lorsque la porte claqua. Dans le miroir qui surplombait les lavabos, elle aperçut Regina qui la regardait fixement. Comment diable avait-elle pu ne pas l'entendre arriver, considérant la hauteur des talons sur lesquels elle était juchée en permanence ?

— Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit, en un murmure inintelligible, contre la bouche de Regina qui était venue heurter presque violemment la sienne.

Il était incroyable qu'un – pas si – simple baiser tienne à ce point du feu d'artifice, mais plus tard, lorsqu'elle y repenserait, Emma ne trouverait pas de métaphore moins éculée à ce déferlement de lumière, cette stimulation de tous les sens. Il y avait dans les baisers de Regina la même fureur explosive.

Gamine, Emma regardait le ciel s'enflammer de couleurs, et son cœur tambourinait alors si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait éclater à chaque déflagration. Elle n'avait jamais retrouvé cette sensation aussi puissante qu'éphémère avant de rencontrer les baisers de Regina Mills.

Le bout de ses doigts crépitait, et elle était certaine de perdre l'équilibre si Regina la relâchait. Il fallait qu'elle continue à l'embrasser, qu'elle la serre, qu'elle la touche, qu'elle éteigne le feu qu'elle avait allumé, il fallait que leurs peaux se rencontrent, s'affrontent, s'électrisent. Il lui fallait goûter le sel sur sa peau, mordre dans son épaule, avaler ses soupirs, il lui fallait...

Mais déjà, tout était terminé. Regina l'avait libérée. Et tandis qu'elle-même peinait à regagner la rive, étourdie, haletante, Regina s'était postée devant le miroir et avait entrepris de se ré-appliquer consciencieusement du rouge à lèvres. _Du putain de rouge à lèvres._ Sa main n'avait pas même le bon goût de trembler – autant dire que ses jambes à elle étaient imperturbables et ses genoux stoïques.

— Qui agresse qui, maintenant ? souffla Emma, les yeux brillants.

Regina prit le temps de ranger son tube de rouge à lèvres, puis leva le visage dans sa direction. Son maquillage était à nouveau impeccable, et elle semblait parfaitement à son aise, cette fois. Il y avait aussi une lueur de... oui, de _victoire_ , dans ses yeux, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais Emma, égarée dans le désordre de ses sens, ne s'en inquiéta pas – pas encore.

— Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Swan.

 _Putain._


	7. Chapter 7

Comment se passait-on de tels baisers lorsque l'on y avait goûté ?

Il y avait bien des choses dont Emma avait appris à se passer, au fil des années. La cigarette – presque – et l'alcool avant dix-huit heures, les utopies et l'apitoiement sur elle-même. Certains rêves stupides qu'elle avait nourris trop longtemps, le concept même d'amour, l'idée de jours plus doux et de solitude moins décisive, les souvenirs trop encombrants.

La plupart de ces choses ne lui manquait pas. Elle avait été privée trop tôt de choses trop essentielles pour que sa vision de l'existence n'ait pas été façonnée en conséquence. Obstinée sans être capricieuse, elle prenait ce qu'elle pouvait, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas _tout_.

Il y avait même des choses qu'elle avait appris à oublier, mais elle pressentait qu'y ajouter les baisers de Regina Mills ne serait pas une tâche aisée. Elle s'y efforçait cependant, aidée dans son entreprise par les petites joies que lui donnaient Henry et son intelligence candide.

Après sa démonstration de force – elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure définition – à la fin de leur dîner, Regina l'avait ignorée superbement chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées. C'est pour le mieux, se disait-elle, incertaine de sa capacité à faire preuve de discernement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills. L'inexistence de leurs interactions l'empêcherait de se rendre ridicule, à défaut d'apaiser sa frustration.

Ainsi était la situation, lorsque Regina entra chez _Granny_ , le jeudi suivant. Il était encore très tôt, et Emma, accoudée au comptoir du restaurant désert, se redressa promptement en étouffant un bâillement.

Regina, quant à elle, ne paraissait pas affectée par l'heure matinale, les yeux déjà perçants et la démarche assurée. Une gravure de mode, songea Emma. D'ordinaire, elle n'était guère sensible aux questions de garde-robe, mais elle se découvrait ces derniers temps une certaine fascination pour l'absence de fautes de goût de sa voisine.

— Un café à emporter.

— Vous voulez l'emporter où, à une heure pareille ?

— Certains d'entre nous ont un travail qui nécessite une réelle implication, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait nulle envie de se disputer, trop irritée déjà contre elle-même d'être déçue que Regina ne lui accorde pas le moindre semblant d'intérêt. Trop honteuse, aussi, de ne pouvoir la regarder sans repenser à leurs étreintes, fébrile comme une adolescente désemparée par des désirs inconnus.

— Voilà, annonça-t-elle en déposant le café sur le comptoir.

— Vous le mettrez sur ma note.

— A vos ordres, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Autre chose ?

— Je vous attends dans mon bureau à midi.

Emma la considéra, médusée par son aplomb.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que j'avais peut-être déjà des projets ?

— Vous en avez un, désormais. A la mairie. Nous devons parler d'Henry.

— C'est une convocation officielle ? ironisa Emma, que la conversation avait achevé de réveiller.

Regina tendit la main pour s'emparer du gobelet en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Midi, dans mon bureau.

— Midi, c'est ma pause déjeuner ! cria Emma, alors que Regina atteignait la porte.

— En ce cas, vous vous passerez de déjeuner, jeta Regina par-dessus son épaule.

— — — —

— Sur le bureau, ordonna Regina.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit _sur le bureau_.

— C'est une blague ?

— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

Elle s'avança encore davantage, à présent si proche qu'Emma, tendue par une attente dont elle n'était qu'à demi consciente, avait presque l'impression que leurs corps se touchaient – et peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être l'énergie, la chaleur qui se dégageaient de ces deux corps avaient-elles déjà commencé à se chercher, à se trouver.

Regina éleva le bras dans sa direction et, avec une lenteur savamment calculée, effleura sa joue, puis son menton, avant de descendre, sans interrompre le contact, jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Nul doute qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle le faisait à dessein.

Emma retenait inconsciemment son souffle. Les doigts de Regina étaient frais sur sa peau brûlante, et il lui semblait qu'ils dessinaient sur sa peau une marque indélébile. Elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé, pas même un instant et malgré ses efforts, de la désirer avec une violence qui l'effrayait.

— Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois, murmura Regina tout près de son oreille.

Et même ses murmures étaient impérieux – impériaux.

Emma tentait de se débattre contre elle-même. Elle ne devait pas céder à Regina un contrôle que celle-ci ne lui rendrait jamais. Elle en était consciente, mais elle l'était aussi de la vacuité de son semblant de résistance. Si son esprit s'insurgeait, ses yeux et ses lèvres tremblantes trahissaient sa complète reddition. Tout en elle criait _Fais moi tienne_.

Et Regina était bien trop perspicace pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, pour ne pas en tirer parti.

Les yeux assombris qui la fixaient avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant, et Emma se surprit à simplement obéir. Dans un brouillard qui tenait de la transe, elle se hissa sur le bureau du maire, rendant les armes sans même les avoir dégainées.

Elle laissa Regina déboutonner sa chemise, sans se presser, et chaque bouton la rapprochait encore de sa défaite annoncée. Lorsque son soutien-gorge et son ventre nu furent exposés, elle chercha à reprendre contenance et demanda, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas :

— On va vraiment faire ça ?

— Quelque chose dans mon attitude vous aurait-il malencontreusement donné l'impression que j'éprouvais l'envie de converser avec vous ?

— Ça vous amuse, hein ?

— Quoi donc ?

— D'étaler votre éducation, de parler comme un bouquin. D'avoir l'impression de m'être supérieure.

— Je n'appellerais pas ça une _impression_ , répondit Regina, provocatrice. Mais encore une fois, question de rhétorique.

— Je trouve quand même que...

Regina se pencha pour saisir entre ses dents le lobe de son oreille, et le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

— Putain, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à être vulgaire, mademoiselle Swan.

Elle eut un sursaut de révolte, aussitôt annihilé par les mains de Regina qui entreprenaient de parcourir son corps, fermes et conquérantes, et douces à en serrer les dents.

— A présent, cessez de parler, lui intima Regina.

— Et si... et si je ne le fais pas ?

— Oh, vous le ferez.

Et elle sentit le sourire qui se formait contre sa joue. _Cette femme est le diable_ , pensa-t-elle. Et puis, la main de Regina se faufila dans son jean, sans prendre la peine de le lui ôter, et elle ne pensa plus rien du tout.

Regina pressa la paume contre le tissu de son sous-vêtement, lui arrachant un gémissement étranglé.

— Notez que je ne vous impose pas d'être silencieuse, précisa-t-elle, impitoyable.

Emma en prit bonne note dans les secondes qui suivirent. Les caresses de Regina étaient un supplice, une récompense, elle ne savait pas – elle savait simplement que c'était bon, terriblement bon, comme quelque chose que l'on a attendu trop longtemps et qui n'est pas encore assez.

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais ce fut peine perdue, et elle haleta, d'un ton plaintif qu'elle ne se connaissait pas :

— Embrassez-moi.

Elle craignait que Regina ne dédaigne sa requête mais, comme si elle n'avait attendu que de la lui entendre formuler, celle-ci fondit sur sa bouche, enfin. Elle la pénétra à l'instant où leurs langues se heurtèrent, étouffant son cri d'un baiser passionné. Emma vint nouer ses bras autour du cou de Regina, incapable de tenir assise par elle-même. Elle s'y agrippa, crispant les mains sur la blouse soyeuse qu'elle froissa sans ménagement.

Les mouvements de Regina, comprimés par l'étroitesse de son pantalon, se firent plus précis, plus pressants, plus rapides. Emma n'était plus que gémissements ininterrompus et supplications erratiques. Jamais torture n'avait été plus exquise, plus ardemment accueillie.

Son orgasme la prit par surprise, et elle enfouit le visage dans le cou de Regina, les lèvres convulsivement pressées contre son épaule.

Lorsqu'elle en émergea, les yeux humides et les cheveux épars, Regina chassa presque tendrement une mèche de son front en sueur. Puis elle lui dit, aussi tranquillement que si elle concluait une réunion d'affaires :

— Bien. A l'avenir, je vous défends de vous approcher de mon fils.


	8. Chapter 8

— Mademoiselle ! Vous ne pouvez pas entr...

Le cri alarmé de la secrétaire se perdit derrière la porte qui se refermait dans un claquement sec.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan.

La foutue voix posée de Regina Mills.

Elle ne semblait pas s'être émue le moins du monde de l'arrivée tonitruante d'Emma dans son bureau. Sa secrétaire, qui était à son tour entrée dans la pièce, affichait en revanche une expression piteuse.

— Je suis désolée, madame le maire. Elle n'a rien voulu entendre, et...

Regina l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue agacé.

— Remettez-vous, ma petite. Je vais recevoir mademoiselle Swan.

— Bien, madame le maire.

Elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, et Regina se renfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil.

— Asseyez-vous. Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, je crois ?

Emma, dont la calme indifférence de Regina accentuait l'irritation, jeta, plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'avait escompté :

— C'est quoi, votre problème ? En quoi ça vous gêne que je m'entende bien avec Henry ?

— Vos manières déplorables, dont vous venez encore à l'instant de faire une flamboyante démonstration, ne constituent-elles pas une raison suffisante ?

Regina la toisait, un brin d'amusement dans le regard, et Emma sentit croître sa frustration.

Elle avait été une boule de nerfs toute la journée. Lorsqu'elle avait déposé si fort un verre sur le comptoir qu'il s'était fissuré, Ruby s'était enquise des raisons de son agitation. Elle avait éludé la question, ne pouvant pas décemment expliquer à sa toute récente collègue qu'elle était simplement furieuse d'avoir été manipulée dans tous les sens du terme par Regina Mills.

La veille au soir, elle s'était couchée passablement confuse. Comment était-il possible qu'elle se soit retrouvée devant la mairie, les vêtements et l'esprit chiffonnés, sans avoir même tenté de protester, sans s'être battue pour Henry ? Plongée dans une torpeur érotique, le parfum de Regina émanant du col de sa chemise, elle était rentrée chez elle bien sagement, _comme une putain de marionnette_.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas disposée à s'en laisser compter. Henry était le seul aspect de sa vie qui avait du sens. Elle ne renoncerait pas à lui sous prétexte qu'elle était envoûtée par sa mère adoptive.

Car envoûtée, elle l'était sans nul doute, ne cherchait plus à le nier. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ne s'expliquait pas le magnétisme de Regina Mills. Cette femme était antipathique, arrogante. Magicienne.

— Ce gamin m'apprécie ! Ça vous défrise ? J'empiète sur vos prérogatives ?

— Je désire pour Henry de meilleurs exemples.

— Et ce qu' _il_ désire n'a aucune importance ?

— Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous de la manière dont j'élève mon fils.

— Donc vous pouvez coucher avec moi, mais votre fils n'a pas le droit de m'adresser la parole ? s'exclama Emma, les poings serrés de frustration.

Regina esquissa un sourire.

— Je vois que j'avais sous-estimé votre perspicacité.

Emma prit une longue inspiration.

— A quoi vous jouez, au juste ?

— Plaît-il ?

— Vous me méprisez ouvertement, puis vous me jetez sur votre bureau...

— En quoi ces deux actions sont-elles incompatibles ?

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Regina, ce genre de truc malsain.

— Ce... _genre de truc malsain_ vous a déplu ?

— Non. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, pas vrai ? Vous voudriez que je vous supplie de recommencer.

— Et vous n'en avez pas envie ? susurra Regina

Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'ampleur de la situation frappa Emma de plein fouet.

 _Piégée._

Piégée comme un lapin dans un collet. Sans même avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se méfier.

Lorsque Regina se montrait dure, hautaine, acerbe, elle savait répliquer. Pour être la plus talentueuse dans ce domaine, sa voisine n'était pas la première – loin de là – à tenter de la diminuer à ses propres yeux.

Toute sa vie et dès sa venue au monde, les gens s'étaient efforcés de lui apprendre l'humilité, de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne, à grands coups de bâtons, qu'elle ne mériterait jamais l'amour, l'estime, ou même simplement l'attention ou le respect que les autres semblaient obtenir sans avoir rien fait pour. Sans père ni mère pour la couver d'un regard attendri, Emma avait grandi en herbe folle, apprenant sur le tas duplicité, miroirs aux alouettes et déceptions d'un monde contre lequel personne n'avait songé à la mettre en garde.

Elle avait appris les relations humaines en autodidacte, payant néanmoins certaines leçons au prix fort. Elle n'était peut-être pas une intellectuelle, mais elle était intuitive, et persuadée que son sens pratique et sa capacité d'adaptation étaient plus précieux, plus utiles que tout ce que les études auraient pu lui inculquer. Le raffinement et la classe pesaient peu, dans ce monde de fou, à côté de la débrouillardise.

Personne ne la ferait rougir d'elle-même en la prenant de haut.

Et Regina l'avait compris très vite, évidemment. Passés les premiers tâtonnements, elle l'avait jaugée avec une acuité sans faille.

Alors, sa voix se faisait suave. Et tandis qu'Emma l'observait appuyer son menton sur sa main, son bras nu formant une courbe d'une sensualité poignante, elle réalisait que sa voisine avait joué la partie en professionnelle. Sous la manche courte de son corsage blanc, elle devinait la rondeur d'une épaule, et déjà les images s'invitaient dans sa tête.

A en croire le petit sourire suffisant qu'elle affichait, Regina ne perdait pas une miette de ses débats intérieurs et y prenait un plaisir certain.

— Non, pas dans ces conditions, répondit Emma, chassant les images du mieux qu'elle le put.

— Vous voudriez que je vous invite au restaurant ? suggéra Regina, ouvertement narquoise.

— Non, je...

Elle s'interrompit, tandis que la colère montait en elle comme une vague salutaire.

— Vous savez quoi, Regina ? Allez vous faire voir. Je vous le répète, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Vraiment ? insinua son interlocutrice sur un ton pour le moins évocateur.

— Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment tordue ! Ce n'est jamais que du sexe, et si vous vous imaginez que c'est assez pour me tenir en laisse, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

Regina la regardait à présent comme l'on regarde un enfant qui fait un caprice, ce qui donna à Emma une furieuse envie de taper du pied ou de casser quelque chose. Elle ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Elle était tellement certaine d'avoir gagné qu'elle n'attendait qu'une occasion de le lui prouver et de le lui prouver encore. _Et encore, et encore, et..._

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, et s'efforça d'adopter une voix posée pour affirmer :

— Vous ne me toucherez plus jamais.

Emma savait qu'une partie d'elle-même regrettait déjà cette décision. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était la bonne décision, la seule viable.

De l'autre côté du bureau, le sourcil parfait de Madame le Maire s'arrondit, mais Emma ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il s'arrondissait de surprise ou de... de satisfaction ?

— Le défi ne manque pas de piquant, commenta Regina. Qu'il soit donc fait selon votre désir.

Le choix des mots, chez Regina Mills, était aussi méthodique que celui des armes.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma essuyait des verres, le regard fixé sur la table du fond – ou plus exactement, sur le couple qui s'y était attablé pour déjeuner autour de la meilleure bouteille de vin rouge que le _Granny_ proposait.

— C'est qui, ce type ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ruby, penchée sur le livre de comptes, répondit distraitement :

— Sidney Glass ? C'est le rédacteur en chef du _Miroir_. Totalement insipide. Comme le journal, d'ailleurs.

— Drôle de couple, observa-t-elle, l'air de rien.

La jeune serveuse mordit aussitôt à l'hameçon.

— Eux, un couple ? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Dans les rêves de Sidney, peut-être !

Ignorant la pointe de soulagement qui la traversa, Emma ne détourna cependant pas les yeux de l'endroit où Regina Mills achevait délicatement son filet de poisson.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était amoureux, sans nul doute. Quoique, non. Amoureux n'était pas le terme adéquat. Subjugué, plutôt. Il y avait de la convoitise, dans ses yeux, et de la déférence – une déférence qui, jugea Emma, ne devait pas être exempte de flagornerie si l'occasion s'en présentait.

Il contemplait Regina comme un sujet contemple sa souveraine, et cette soumission aussi évidente qu'assumée agaçait Emma. N'y avait-il donc personne dans cette fichue ville pour tenir tête à Regina Mills ?

— Ils déjeunent ensemble une fois par semaine, poursuivit Ruby. Tout le monde sait qu'il lui rend des comptes sur tout ce qu'il publie. Il suffit qu'un papier lui déplaise, et hop, il finit à la poubelle. Si tu aimes la lecture subversive, ne te fatigue pas à lire le _Miroir_.

Emma grimaça. _De mieux en mieux._

— Ah, l'indépendance des médias, ironisa-t-elle. Je vois. Et ça ne vous dérange pas, que Regina contrôle littéralement toute la ville ?

Ruby haussa les épaules.

— On n'a pas de quoi se plaindre. Elle n'est pas sympathique, mais elle est efficace. Tant que tout marche comme sur des roulettes, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on y change quelque chose ? C'est toujours mieux qu'à l'époque de la Reine Cora.

— La Reine Cora ?

— Cora Mills. Elle a été maire de la ville pendant au moins vingt ans. C'était déjà elle quand j'étais gamine, et laisse-moi te dire qu'à côté d'elle, sa fille est un modèle de douceur et de compréhension. Personne ne se plaint de l'échange.

— Mais... Mais c'est du népotisme ! s'insurgea Emma.

— Regina a été élue, fit remarquer Ruby. Et d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'elle y tenait vraiment.

— Comment ça ?

— Oh, elle avait d'autres projets, mais quand Cora avait décidé quelque chose... ¨Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, d'ailleurs ?

— Simple curiosité.

Elle n'insista pas davantage. Il lui semblait déjà avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Restait à savoir de quoi.

Elle se remit au travail, bien décidée à penser à autre chose. Elle se concentra tant et si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque Ruby lui tapa sur l'épaule.

— Je file, je viendrai te relayer vers 17h.

— Ça marche, à tout à l'heure.

Le restaurant s'était peu à peu vidé sans qu'elle y prenne garde, et elle constata, non sans surprise, qu'hormis une famille qui attendait l'addition, il n'y restait plus que Regina Mills et son café noir. La veste de Sidney Glass avait disparu du dos de sa chaise, et Sidney Glass lui-même avait disparu de ladite chaise.

Emma encaissa les derniers clients, qui quittèrent les lieux à leur tour. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'approcha alors de la table de Regina pour la débarrasser. Une assiette vide dans chaque main, elle demanda, aussi poliment qu'elle en fut capable :

— Vous faudra-t-il autre chose ?

Regina esquissa un geste de dénégation sans même la regarder, et cette manifestation ostentatoire de son désintérêt la heurta assez pour qu'elle commente, acide :

— J'ignorais que vous aviez un animal de compagnie.

Cette fois, sa voisine leva les yeux, la gratifia d'un sourire en coin et répondit :

— Jalouse, mademoiselle Swan ? Une laisse vous ferait-elle finalement envie ?

Juste retour du bâton qu'elle avait tendu pour se faire battre.

— Je ne lèche pas de bottes, Regina. Pas même sur des jambes aussi jolies que les vôtres.

— Eh bien, vous savez où me trouver si vous changez d'avis.

Il n'était pas tant question de changer d'avis que de parvenir à maintenir son cap. Regina était particulièrement en beauté, aujourd'hui, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ses cheveux sombres caressaient le col d'une chemise d'un – ô ironie ! - blanc immaculé, et ses lèvres rouges tranchaient comme des pétales de rose dans un bouquet en noir et blanc.

Elle était à peindre et à chiffonner, d'une beauté déloyale, empoisonnée, qui s'abattait sur les rétines comme la misère sur le pauvre monde, et qui s'y imprimait au fer rouge – regarde-moi, encore, toujours.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Sidney Glass lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Malgré les affirmations de Ruby, Emma n'était pas certaine que le journaliste ne soit pas récompensé en nature de ses trop bons et trop loyaux services. Un baiser de cette femme-là devait suffire à lui obtenir la dévotion d'une nature faible.

Mais Emma Swan n'était pas une nature faible. Elle se le répétait comme une litanie pour couvrir ses autres pensées, les parasites, la pensée de ces lèvres rouges sur celles de Sidney Glass, sur d'autres lèvres, sur toutes les lèvres du monde, et contre les siennes enfin.

Et cette interrogation, terrible. Regina avait-elle pris le moindre plaisir à l'embrasser, à la toucher ? Jusqu'où cette femme était-elle prête à aller pour asseoir sa domination ? _Jusqu'aux Enfers et au-delà._

Il était difficile de s'en souvenir, lorsqu'elle décidait de lui sourire ainsi. Presque franchement, aurait-elle pu croire, si elle ne savait pas pertinemment qu'elle n'inspirait à Regina que de l'antipathie - une antipathie gratuite, immotivée, qui en disait plus long sur Regina que sur elle-même.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Regina.

Regina repoussa sa tasse de café, désormais vide. Des fossettes vinrent étirer les coins de ses yeux, et elle proposa, charmante, sur un ton de badinage :

— En ce cas, un baiser d'adieu, peut-être ?

Emma en resta coite un instant. Elle n'avait pas vu venir la volte-face.

— Vous vous êtes attardée exprès, n'est-ce pas ? accusa-t-elle.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous espériez me voir seule à seule, pour me jouer votre petit numéro, c'est ça ?

— Quelle haute estime de vous-même, ma chère.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la...

Mais elle s'interrompit d'elle-même. Regina s'était levée sans précipitation, et se dirigeait vers elle d'une démarche qui ne laissait nulle place au doute quant à ses intentions.

Comment devait-elle réagir ? Tétanisée, elle ne put que la regarder s'approcher, sentir une bouffée de parfum, l'effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa joue, et déjà, l'instant s'était envolé, le traître, le joli petit fuyard.

Regina fit mine de partir, puis, semblant se raviser, murmura contre son oreille :

— Oh, mademoiselle Swan ? Je me suis attardée exprès.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, elle était déjà loin lorsqu'il vint à l'esprit d'Emma une réplique appropriée.


	10. Chapter 10

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner – ou, à tout le moins, à ne pas se laisser dicter sa conduite parce qu'elle était bel et bien impressionnée – et forte de ses résolutions affermies, Emma continua à servir une double dose de chocolat chaud à Henry chaque fin d'après-midi où elle travaillait au _Granny_. Et même, elle commença à venir y goûter elle-même pendant ses jours de repos. C'était alors Ruby qui les servait et, lorsque la jeune serveuse en avait l'occasion, elle s'asseyait quelques minutes avec eux pour partager une part de gâteau ou une bonne plaisanterie.

Emma y prenait goût. Elle appréciait Ruby au moins autant que les excellents gâteaux de sa grand-mère, et se sentait acceptée d'une façon sincère et chaleureuse qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'ici. Le sourire du gamin, quand il l'accueillait, était assez radieux pour alimenter une centrale nucléaire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi qu'elle avait envisagé la situation, avant de s'installer ici, mais c'était mieux que rien – bon sang, c'était mieux que _tout_.

La seule ombre au tableau était Regina, évidemment. Curieusement, et bien qu'Emma soit persuadée qu'elle savait parfaitement – ne savait-elle pas tout ce qui se passait dans cette ville ? - que son fils continuait à la fréquenter, elle n'avait pas cherché à l'intimider à nouveau.

Au contraire, elle la laissait tranquille. Pire, elle l'ignorait sans l'ignorer. C'est à dire qu'elle donnait très bien l'impression de ne jamais lui prêter attention, mais Emma était trop fine, et surtout trop attentive, pour s'y laisser prendre. Elle percevait avec une douloureuse acuité le point d'honneur que Regina mettait à lui exposer son – avantageux – décolleté chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Henry, à baisser sa voix d'une octave chaque fois que c'était elle qui prenait sa commande.

Le désir ne la quittait guère, compagnon fidèle à l'excès et non moins encombrant.

La situation aurait ainsi pu perdurer des semaines, des mois, mais Emma soupçonnait que Regina n'avait pas renoncé, le problème étant qu'elle peinait à déterminer quelles étaient ses intentions à moyen ou à long terme.

Regina Mills n'était pas une femme aisée à déchiffrer. L'observer interagir avec son fils ou ses voisins, dans un cadre quotidien et informel, confirmait le diagnostic qu'Emma avait commencé à établir à l'époque où, en planque derrière sa fenêtre, elle observait ses faits et gestes comme le pire des voyeurs.

Avant toute autre chose, Regina Mills était seule. Par choix peut-être, mais seule comme Emma avait elle aussi pu l'être une grande partie de sa vie. Elle savait que sa mère, la fameuse Reine Cora, était encore vivante, mais elle avait également pu déduire de son bref passage dans le bureau du maire que Regina ne se précipitait pas pour lui répondre au téléphone. Elle ne lui connaissait pas d'autre famille, ou en tout cas pas qui prenne la peine de lui rendre visite, et le visage de son fils se paraît de froideur aussitôt qu'elle apparaissait.

La petite ville la respectait, mais semblait unanimement d'accord pour la côtoyer le moins possible. Et, exception faite des rendez-vous professionnels lors desquels ses sourires étaient mécaniques et ses rires plus artificiels encore, elle déjeunait en tête à tête avec son agenda, ses dossiers ou ses pensées.

Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment triste à regarder cette femme superbe et volontaire traverser l'existence comme si les distractions étaient superflues et le rire une option. Mais las ! Emma n'avait pas pour mission de lui apprendre à vivre – elle-même n'était d'ailleurs pas certaine de savoir comment faire – et de surcroît n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Puisque Regina Mills la méprisait et faisait de ses songes un purgatoire chaque nuit renouvelé.

La situation aurait pu perdurer, donc, et perdura ainsi une dizaine de jours, jusqu'à un jeudi soir. Il était près de vingt-trois heures. Ruby ayant un rendez-vous galant, elle avait laissé Emma le soin de fermer le restaurant. Celle-ci en verrouillait justement la porte derrière elle, lorsque le son caractéristique de talons qui battaient la mesure sur le pavé lui indiqua qu'elle disposait d'environ cinq secondes pour se préparer à une idée affolante, celle de se retrouver nez à nez avec Regina Mills dans une ruelle déserte et sous un ciel nocturne.

— Regina, salua-t-elle, sur un ton d'une neutralité admirable.

Elle se demandait ce que sa voisine faisait dehors si tard, et se donna bonne conscience en décrétant intérieurement qu'elle se souciait simplement du bien-être d'Henry.

— Mademoiselle Swan. Je vois que vous avez monté en grade. Mes félicitations. Bientôt, vous pourrez prétendre au titre ô combien honorifique de serveuse de l'année.

Emma dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Le froid, sans doute. Elle renchérit dans un large sourire :

— J'ai l'impression que je vous ai manqué.

Rien ne l'obligeait à rester et à converser avec elle, et pourtant, Regina avait interrompu sa course. Emma s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seule à seule depuis leur dernière confrontation. Sa voisine se fit probablement la même réflexion, puisqu'elle sauta sur l'occasion et répondit, avec cette inflexion séductrice et ironique qu'Emma avait appris à lui associer :

— Et si je vous disais que oui ?

— Je penserais que vous voulez quelque chose.

Regina avança d'un pas dans sa direction, une lueur dans ses yeux sombres qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Cela vous poserait un problème ?

Encore un pas, et elle fut assez près pour appuyer un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. L'espace d'un instant, Emma se dit _Et merde, pourquoi pas_. Elle en avait envie, une envie décuplée par le souvenir encore vivace du plaisir qu'elle lui avait déjà donné, et de la frustration qui s'en était ensuivie.

Elle leva la main pour la poser sur la taille de Regina, mais celle-ci s'en empara au vol, et ce geste tira Emma de la transe dans laquelle la proximité de sa voisine semblait si fréquemment la plonger. Même un simple baiser devait être soumis à ses exigences, se dérouler selon ses règles. Tout n'était que rapport de force, pour elle.

Elle détourna la tête avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent – juste à temps.

— Vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis pas tellement tentée, en fait.

Regina parut brièvement désarçonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et Emma savoura l'avantage, aussi court, aussi petit soit-il, que lui donna l'expression saisie et, ma foi, _désappointée_ , de sa voisine, même si elle s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

— Comme vous voudrez.

La répartie était faible et, malgré la morgue que Regina joignit à ses mots dans un effort louable, désespérément plate. Saisissant l'occasion, et à dire vrai, véritablement irritée, Emma enfonça le clou :

— Je ne suis pas une proie, Regina, et pas non plus un animal incapable d'obéir à autre chose qu'à ses hormones. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? Je ne sais pas combien de Sidney Glass vous affichez à votre tableau de chasse, mais vous n'y ajouterez jamais, jamais mon nom. Je ne deviendrai pas votre larbin sous prétexte que vous daignez m'embrasser.

Regina repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Je ne cherchais pas à... Vous n'avez rien compris.

— Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du comprendre ?

— Que je commençais peut-être à, je ne sais pas, à apprécier nos interactions.

Elle ne la regardait plus dans les yeux, et il y avait quelque chose de presque... fragile, dans son apparence. Elle avait enfoui les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat cintré, et sa silhouette menue paraissait bien peu, soudain, pour affronter le monde entier comme elle le faisait chaque jour.

Elle convoqua toute l'ironie qui lui restait et poursuivit :

— Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mademoiselle Swan, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait une grande ville, ici, et les loisirs sont plutôt rares pour qui n'éprouve nulle envie d'être le dernier à rouler sous la table.

Emma hocha la tête, momentanément désarmée. Peut-être Regina jouait-elle la comédie, mais si tel était le cas, elle la jouait assez bien pour qu'elle ait envie de la croire. Alors ce fut elle qui se pencha et l'embrassa en guise de commentaire.

Assez vite, le baiser prit une tournure passionnée, et Emma cessa de se demander si elle cédait parce que Regina était probablement malheureuse ou parce que décidément personne ne lui avait jamais procuré de telles sensations. A bout de souffle, elle se détacha de ses lèvres, le temps pour Regina de secouer la tête avec désapprobation.

— Tt-tt, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne vous _toucherai plus jamais_ , vous souvenez-vous ?

— Regina, haleta Emma, presque menaçante.

Regina ne parut guère s'en formaliser.

— Je m'en voudrais de vous faire contrevenir à vos résolutions, dit-elle dans un sourire résolument carnassier.

Emma fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche.

— Oh, vous...

Un baiser..

— … savez, les...

Un baiser.

— … les résolutions et moi...

Regina s'écarta légèrement, et appuya la paume sur ses lèvres en lieu et place de sa bouche.

— Non, vraiment, j'aurais l'impression de donner une cigarette à un ancien fumeur.

Mais lorsqu'Emma l'entoura de ses bras pour presser son corps contre le sien, elle ne l'en empêcha pas malgré son badinage.

— Taisez-vous donc, souffla Emma. Il y a bien mieux à faire.

— Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, mademoiselle Swan. Allons chez vous.


	11. Chapter 11

Elles n'atteignirent jamais la chambre – ni même le bout du couloir.

A peine Emma avait-elle claqué derrière elle la porte de son appartement que Regina l'avait plaquée contre la porte en question.

— Je ne vous propose pas de café ? essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Mais sa voix était étranglée, et sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère manquait de conviction.

Il lui semblait perdre le Sud, le Nord, l'équilibre et tout sens de l'orientation. Elle reconnaissait à peine son appartement, ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, n'avait jamais _rien_ vu sous cet angle.

Et jamais, jamais rien vu de plus sexy que Regina Mills jetant sur le sol son trench-coat hors de prix – qu'avait-elle cru, d'ailleurs, qu'elle le _plierait_ consciencieusement ?

Elle était effrayée par ses propres réactions, par leur intensité, par son corps qui la devançait, déjà prêt, vaincu d'avance, terriblement offert.

— Ce n'est pas juste, parvint-elle à dire, sa voix rauque à ses propres oreilles.

— Quoi donc, très chère ?

— Vous êtes encore tout habillée.

Et en effet, il n'avait pas fallu trois minutes à Regina, qui s'attaquait à la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, pour la délester de son sweat-shirt et de son débardeur.

— Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas juste.

Regina recula de deux pas, et Emma laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration, avant de comprendre ses intentions.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche, dévoilant une nuque gracile sur laquelle Emma eut immédiatement envie de faire courir ses doigts et ses lèvres.

— Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle simplement, comme une invitation.

Et Emma remarqua seulement alors la fermeture éclair qui se promenait tout le long de son dos et s'interrompait à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle la descendit d'une main légèrement tremblante, et chaque parcelle de peau découverte l'émut davantage que la précédente.

C'était un spectacle admirable que le dos nu de Regina Mills.

Enfin, elle s'autorisa à déposer un baiser sur une de ses clavicules, et Regina se retourna dans ses bras, réclamant ses lèvres comme ce qui lui revenait de droit. Emma descendit les manches de la robe qui en couvrait encore trop, beaucoup trop.

Ce fut le dernier geste consciemment actif qu'elle fit. Regina reprit aussitôt les rênes, et Emma n'eut pas la capacité d'implorer qu'on les lui rende.

D'implorer, en revanche, elle eut tout le loisir. Et de soupirer, de gémir, de vaciller, les larmes se pressant au bord de ses paupières. Regina prenait son temps, infernale, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, la touchait avec une telle lenteur qu'Emma crut qu'elle ne tiendrait pas.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle allait mourir, là, sur place, juste avant de toucher le ciel, mourir ravagée, entre la douleur et l'extase, dans cet entre-deux lancinant qui lui brûlait le ventre.

— Comment ai-je pu ? dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

La pressant davantage encore contre la porte d'entrée qui, seule, l'empêchait de perdre l'équilibre, Regina demanda :

— Quoi donc ?

— Me priver, si longtemps, de ce plaisir.

Regina sourit contre ses lèvres.

— Je me le demande bien.

Elle-même, les joues très rouges, semblait avoir du mal à refréner ses ardeurs, mais chaque fois qu'Emma croyait qu'elle la prenait en pitié, que le rythme s'accélérait légèrement, elle reprenait le contrôle de la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait.

— Plus vite, ordonna Emma, comme si elle était en position d'ordonner quelque chose.

Les doigts sur elle se firent plus lents encore, et Emma manqua éclater en sanglots. Dans le même temps, les baisers se firent plus tendres, plus profonds, comme si Regina percevait son désarroi, comme si elle lui disait _Patience, ce n'en sera que meilleur_.

C'était déjà meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, plus doux qu'elle ne s'y attendait, mais plus violent, aussi, que toutes ses expériences précédentes. Regina ne se contentait pas de lui faire l'amour – elle exigeait qu'elle se livre entièrement, la poussait dans tous ses retranchements, à l'endroit où, les vêtements et la pudeur tombés, il ne restait plus que les dernières, les vraies barrières, celles qui ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil et qu'elle enjambait lestement, les unes après les autres.

— S'il vous plait.

Et, comme si Regina n'attendait que de l'entendre supplier – et peut-être était-ce le cas – elle lui accorda enfin ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Quelque chose se brisa en Emma, comme une digue qui cédait brutalement, exhalant enfin les trombes d'eau, de vase et de douleur jusque là contenues.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, serrait les dents pour s'en empêcher, retenait les cris qui s'échappaient par à-coups. Le bras de Regina, passé fermement derrière ses épaules, l'accrochait à la rive, sans quoi elle se serait noyée.

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait la haïr. Pas après un tel bouleversement des sens, un tel abandon. Elle aurait pu l'aimer, même, si elle était capable d'aimer d'amour, cette femme qui l'avait touchée comme si elle connaissait ses secrets les plus intimes et les acceptait tous.

Regina lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle jugea qu'elle pouvait tenir debout toute seule, elle remonta les manches de sa robe sur ses épaules et, sans prendre la peine d'en remonter la fermeture éclair, récupéra son trench-coat sur le sol et l'enfila par-dessus.

— Vous partez ? interrogea Emma, interloquée.

— Oui.

— Mais je ne vous ai pas...

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Dormez bien, mademoiselle Swan.

Elle aurait voulu qu'elle reste, encore un peu. Mais il aurait fallu le lui demander, et elle n'aurait pas supporté de l'entendre refuser. Alors elle se tut.


	12. Chapter 12

Le fou rire d'Henry s'éternisait, ricochait contre les murs de chez _Granny_ , si joyeux, si communicatif qu'Emma éclata de rire à son tour, aussi librement qu'une gosse.

— Arrêtez, supplia Ruby, non moins hilare. Vous me faites mal au ventre.

Leur fraîcheur insouciante, ce jour-là, faisait plaisir à voir.

D'un coup de coude maladroit, Emma renversa son chocolat chaud sur la table. En se levant pour éponger le désastre, sous les huées d'un Henry toujours secoué de rire, elle aperçut Regina.

Il était impossible de deviner depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, debout près de la porte, à les regarder, mais le rire d'Emma mourut sur ses lèvres. Le visage de Regina était saisissant, peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, Emma n'eut aucun doute sur la sincérité de ce qu'il exprimait. Elle était même certaine que Regina n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'expression qu'elle affichait, de la blessure qu'Emma y lut sans difficulté.

Elle n'avait pas, jusqu'à ce moment, compris l'étendue de ce qui se jouait, pas compris à quel point Regina était _jalouse_. Elle était bien trop occupée à lui envier elle-même tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, et tout ce qu'elle manquerait encore.

— Ah, maman, tu es là. Je peux rester encore un peu avec Emma et Ruby ?

Infinie, inconsciente cruauté de l'enfance. La petite voix d'Henry la ramena – les ramena toutes deux – à la réalité. Un bref instant, Emma ressentit une profonde empathie pour Regina.

— Il est déjà tard, refusa celle-ci. Prends tes affaires.

— Mais je n'ai pas fini mon...

— Dépêche-toi.

— Tu gâches toujours tout, marmonna le gamin en s'exécutant.

Regina ne broncha pas, mais Emma était sûre qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendu. Son masque à nouveau en place, elle attendait, imperturbable.

Henry prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses cahiers dans son sac à dos, y mettant une mauvaise volonté évidente. Incroyablement mal à l'aise, Emma lui mit une petite tape sur le derrière de la tête.

— Ta mère t'a dit de te dépêcher.

Il lui jeta un regard de reproche, qui criait _Trahison_ , mais referma son sac à la hâte et rejoignit Regina, dont les yeux perçants cherchèrent rapidement ceux d'Emma – elle fut incapable de déchiffrer s'ils la remerciaient ou ne l'en blâmaient que davantage.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux quitté le restaurant, Ruby se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'Henry venait de libérer.

— Tu parles d'un froid ! jeta-t-elle dans un long soupir.

— — — —

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Regina se posta devant le comptoir, Emma la devança :

— Un café noir, j'imagine.

Regina hocha la tête. Elle avait les traits tirés, et il était facile de deviner que la soirée de la veille avait été houleuse.

— Vous travaillez ici le mercredi et le jeudi après-midi, je crois ?

— C'est ça, confirma Emma.

— Bien. Désormais, vous irez chercher Henry à l'école le lundi et le mardi.

Déposant le gobelet de café brûlant un peu trop fort sur le comptoir, Emma s'exclama :

— Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— Je croyais que nous avions établi que je n'avais aucun goût pour la plaisanterie.

— Wow. Eh bien... merci, Regina.

— Pas de télévision, pas de sucreries après le goûter, pas de jeux vidéo avant les devoirs.

— Et je l'emmène bosser à la mine avant ou après les devoirs ? demanda Emma, goguenarde.

— Mademoiselle Swan.

— Emma. Je m'appelle Emma.

Regina plissa le nez, dédaigneuse.

— Vous êtes la baby-sitter de mon fils, pas mon amie intime.

Emma ficha les dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir le rire qui menaçait d'éclore – elle ne retint pas, en revanche, le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

— Amie, je ne sais pas, mais intime...

Regina lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

— Vous êtes si désarmante, parfois. Le sexe n'a rien à voir avec l'intimité.

— En l'occurrence, rétorqua Emma non sans audace, vous manquez beaucoup à mon _intimité_.

Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent légèrement. Elle répondit cependant tranquillement :

— Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce matin.

Emma leva le regard vers l'horloge au fond de la salle.

— Dans deux heures ? proposa-t-elle.

— Maintenant.

— Je pourrais me faire virer.

— Est-ce que je n'en vaux pas la peine ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma dénoua son tablier.

Elle était satisfaite d'avoir contribué à dessiner la tournure des événements, mais ne pouvait se défendre d'une certaine inquiétude. En agissant ainsi, donnait-elle tête baissée dans un piège ? Son libre-arbitre n'était-il plus qu'une illusion, et se pliait-elle, au contraire, à ce que Regina attendait d'elle depuis des semaines ?

Toutes ces questions, au fond, avaient-elles la moindre importance ? Il serait toujours temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

— — — —

Appuyée contre le lavabo, les mains encore crispées sur le marbre, Emma contemplait son propre reflet, ses boucles blondes ébouriffées et son front luisant de sueur.

— Je pourrais y prendre goût, confessa-t-elle d'un filet de voix éraillé.

— N'hésitez pas, répondit Regina, manifestement fière d'elle-même.

Emma se retourna et l'attrapa par la taille.

— Vous êtes diabolique, murmura-t-elle, avant de plonger le nez dans son cou.

— Flatteuse.

Emma resserra les bras autour des hanches de Regina.

— A mon tour.

— Il est temps que vous retourniez travailler, mademoiselle Swan.

— Ah non ! protesta-t-elle. Cette fois, vous n'y couperez pas.

Ce fut, comme de bien entendu, à cet instant précis que la voix de Ruby se fit entendre depuis la salle de restaurant.

— Emma ? Emma, tu es là ?

Elle en ferma les yeux de frustration et jura entre ses dents :

— Merde, c'est pas vrai.

Regina, en revanche, semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Elle se dégagea de ses bras dans un rire silencieux et rajusta son chemisier.

— Vous êtes complètement débraillée, fit-elle remarquer.

Et elle tendit les mains pour démêler de ses doigts les boucles blondes.

— Sortez la première, ajouta-t-elle. Inutile de faire jaser toute la ville.

Boudeuse, Emma n'avait néanmoins aucune envie que Ruby vienne la chercher jusque dans les toilettes. Elle céda donc et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Oh, mademoiselle Swan...

— Oui ?

— Votre pantalon.

Emma baissa les yeux. Elle avait oublié de reboutonner son jean.

— Et merde, jura-t-elle encore.

La situation lui aurait paru moins pénible s'il n'avait pas été si évident que Regina se retenait encore de rire.

 _Libre-arbitre mon œil._


	13. Chapter 13

Emma était dans la cuisine de Regina Mills – _dans la cuisine de Regina Mills_ – et regardait Henry engloutir un paquet de biscuits au chocolat.

— Elle a réussi à t'embobiner, hein ? accusa-t-il entre deux bouchées. Tu connais pas tes classiques ou quoi ?

Elle lui chipa le paquet et en prit deux d'un coup. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à faire disparaître les preuves de leur méfait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petit ?

— Tu crois que la Méchante Reine, elle s'est pointée en disant à Blanche-Neige qu'elle allait l'empoisonner ? Non, elle s'est déguisée en gentille vieille dame.

Emma roula des yeux.

— Ta mère ne ressemble pas exactement à une gentille vieille dame.

— T'as compris l'idée, s'agaça Henry. Elle est capable de faire comme si elle était gentille, mais elle n'est _pas_ gentille.

— Je ne suis pas gentille non plus, fit remarquer Emma.

— Je suis sûr que si. Et puis, c'est pas pareil. Toi, tu es honnête.

Le cœur d'Emma eut un sursaut désagréable. Honnête ? Ne mentait-elle pas à la mère comme au fils de la pire des façons, même si c'était par omission ?

— Et Regina n'est pas honnête ?

— Non, elle me prend pour un idiot. Comme quand elle me dit qu'elle doit travailler tard alors que je sais très bien qu'elle voit Graham.

Cette fois, le cœur de la jeune femme fit carrément un bon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle _voit_ Graham ?

— A ton avis ? Elle me prend pour un idiot, je te dis, mais je n'ai plus six ans. Si c'est son petit copain, elle n'a qu'à me le dire.

— _Graham ?_ Le shérif ?

Madame le Maire couchait-elle donc avec toute la ville ? Dépitée, Emma prit soudain conscience que ce n'était pas le sujet le plus approprié à aborder avec Henry. Elle balaya la question d'un geste de la main – question qui ne quitta ses lèvres que pour mieux se hâter de faire son nid dans son estomac – et reprit d'un ton sérieux :

— Ecoute, petit, ta mère n'est pas obligée de tout te dire. Tu n'es plus un tout petit garçon, mais tu n'es pas non plus un adulte. Et c'est aussi son rôle de te protéger des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

— Pourquoi tu la défends ? Je te signale qu'elle te déteste. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle te laisse quand même me garder ? Si ça se trouve, elle a un plan démoniaque pour...

— Je crois surtout que c'est sa façon d'essayer de se réconcilier avec toi.

 _Ou un plan démoniaque, certes._

Henry haussa des épaules peu convaincues.

— Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu verras que j'avais raison. Je peux jouer à la console ?

— Tu as fini tes devoirs ?

— Presque.

— Tu as une deuxième manette ?

— — — —

A demi-nue sur son lit, Emma supplia :

— Regina, _stop_.

Cette fois, Regina lui avait fait l'honneur de visiter sa chambre et, assise sur les cuisses d'Emma, tous les boutons de sa chemise ouverts sur la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge, elle avait plutôt l'air de la propriétaire des lieux – et de la propriétaire de la propriétaire des lieux.

— Petite joueuse, souffla-t-elle, irradiant la sensualité.

— Ça fait _trois_. Si vous continuez, je vais mourir.

Regina émit un rire de gorge qui résonna directement entre les jambes d'Emma.

— Vous pensez que c'est un bon argument ?

— Touché. Mais j'en ai un meilleur.

Et elle essaya de descendre la fermeture éclair du pantalon noir que sa voisine avait inexplicablement réussi à conserver jusque là. Regina repoussa sa main d'un geste ferme.

— Bas les pattes, mademoiselle Swan.

— Non mais vous êtes sérieuse, là ?

— C'est votre expression favorite ?

Emma se souleva sur un coude, souffla sur les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, et demanda avec amertume :

— Et Graham, il a le droit de vous toucher ?

Regina se redressa légèrement.

— Je ne crois pas que cela présente la moindre pertinence.

— Au contraire, si je suis la seule de cette foutue ville à qui vous vous refusez !

Toujours assise sur elle, ce qui ne ne rendait en rien la situation plus confortable, Regina lui jeta un regard glacial.

— Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes _pas_ en train de sous-entendre ce que vous sous-entendez.

— Peut-être bien que si, la provoqua Emma, dont la colère augmentait en même temps que sa déception.

Elle avait espéré qu'Henry se trompait, qu'elle représentait davantage qu'un rouage de plus dans la mécanique parfaitement huilée qu'était la vie de Regina Mills. Elle avait espéré que, pour être exclusivement sexuelles, leurs interactions n'en étaient pas moins sincères. Était-elle donc un jouet, bonne à prendre, bonne à jouir, bonne à jeter, et _conne conne conne_ , juste assez bonne pour s'offrir autant de fois que Regina le jugerait nécessaire pour lui retourner l'âme ? C'était cruel, et insultant. Frustrant, aussi, au delà des mots.

Regina cherchait à la dresser comme un animal. _Et un su-sucre pour Emma, un._

— Oh, mademoiselle Swan, une crise de jalousie, vraiment ?

Et à présent, elle se moquait d'elle. Après l'avoir touchée de la plus intime des manières, à _trois_ reprises, elle _se moquait d'elle_. Emma en eut la nausée.

Elle s'extirpa de leur gênante position et s'entoura précipitamment du drap froissé, ses yeux courant dans la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements, éparpillés au hasard des lubies de Regina.

— Si vous ne sortez pas de chez moi dans les dix prochaines secondes, je vous jure que c'est moi qui vous sortirai.

— Un peu tard pour la pudeur, persifla Regina, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle avait étonnamment réussi à se lever avec grâce, et s'attelait à reboutonner sa chemise aussi sereinement que si Emma n'était pas en train de la jeter dehors. Emma ne s'en sentit que plus gauche. Au paroxysme de l'humiliation, elle détourna la tête, indiquant clairement que Regina ne pourrait plus lui arracher un seul mot.

Les larmes qu'elle refusait de verser lui brûlaient les yeux.

— Emma ?

Il y avait des nuances nouvelles dans la voix de Regina, mais Emma persista dans son mutisme.

Regina lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe, plus douloureux que si elle lui y avait planté une aiguille.

— Vous prenez les choses beaucoup trop à cœur, très chère.

Elle entendit les talons de Regina quitter la pièce et, un peu plus tard, résonner plus bas, dans la rue.

Elle aurait voulu la haïr, mais se souvint qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

— — — —

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait fit sursauter Emma.

— Merde, petit ! File à la douche !

Henry grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle-même se jeta sur la télécommande, et l'écran de la télévision devint noir environ cinq secondes avant que Regina n'entre dans la pièce.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda celle-ci en ôtant sa veste.

Elle portait ce jour-là un tailleur bleu sombre qui aurait semblé austère sur n'importe qui d'autre.

— Impeccable, répondit Emma, non sans raideur.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur altercation, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'y avait fait allusion. Emma avait songé que Regina n'était pas passée loin de la victoire. Si elle n'avait pas eu la plus excellente – ou la pire, allez savoir – des raisons pour rester, elle aurait probablement quitté la ville.

— Il a pris ses médicaments ?

— Pas le sirop, il le trouve dégoûtant.

— En quoi cela entre-t-il en ligne de compte ? Il s'agit de le soigner, pas de lui flatter les papilles.

— Relax, Regina. Il est presque guéri, et ce n'était qu'un petit coup de froid.

Les lèvres superbes de Regina s'étirèrent en une moue désapprobatrice.

— Vous lui cédez beaucoup trop. Ignorez-vous qu'un enfant se construit aussi en se heurtant aux obligations et aux interdictions ?

— Je suis baby-sitter, pas gardienne de prison !

— Et moi, je suis votre employeur, et je ne vous demande pas votre avis.

Emma laissa échapper un ricanement ironique.

— Franchement, à qui vous voulez faire croire ça ? Vous savez parfaitement que la seule raison pour laquelle vous me laissez garder Henry, c'est que vous ne supportez pas l'idée qu'il puisse me voir alors que vous le lui interdisez. Vous ne supportez pas d'avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu toute autorité sur lui. Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous _avez_ perdu toute autorité sur lui. Et peut-être que vous le méritez, après tout.

Regina pâlit comme si elle l'avait giflée, et Emma regretta instantanément ce coup bas. Elle se frotta les tempes et reprit :

— Je ne voulais pas...

— Vous vouliez très exactement dire ça.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Emma s'aperçut que durant leur petit affrontement, elles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre, au point qu'il lui aurait suffi de se pencher légèrement pour l'embrasser. Ce constat une fois effectué, elle fut incapable de penser à autre chose.

— Ouais, lâcha-t-elle finalement, peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas utile.

— Non, ça ne l'était pas.

— Je n'ai pas la rancœur très classe, confessa-t-elle.

— Il n'y a absolument rien de classe chez vous, mademoiselle Swan.

— Vous ne savez pas vous arrêter, hein ?

Le regard sombre et perçant semblait la défier et constituait une réponse en soi. Emma ajouta dans un soupir :

— Bon sang, si vous pouviez être moins belle, histoire de me faciliter les choses.

Un flottement, encore. Et Emma fondit sur Regina. Dans un élan exactement similaire, celle-ci la rejoignit à mi-chemin, et leurs bouches se heurtèrent avec fougue.

Le baiser fut brouillon, presque trop empressé, néanmoins délicieux. Emma buvait à la source de ses tourments, et elle était assoiffée. La langue de Regina, ferme et chaude emmêlée à la sienne, était la réponse à des questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé, l'absolue certitude d'un monde qui ne présentait aucun sens. Il y avait peut-être une substance toxique, addictive dans son parfum, mais si tel était le cas, eh bien soit, qu'elle en meure – le paradis devait avoir un goût semblable.

Regina, belle comme seuls peuvent l'être les anges déchus, ses bras souples noués autour du cou d'Emma, avait fermé les yeux.

Les mains d'Emma se firent plus pressantes, et Regina interrompit brutalement leur étreinte :

— Henry, dit-elle en plaquant une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

Elle avait les pommettes rouges, le souffle erratique, et elle affichait l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on vient de réveiller brusquement.

— Il est sous la douche, la rassura Emma, avant de tenter de lui voler encore un baiser.

Regina secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez.

— D'accord, mais lorsque nous reprendrons cette...

 _— Partez._

Interloquée par ce complet revirement, Emma, dont le premier réflexe avait été une irritation instinctive, remarqua son regard anormalement fuyant.

— Il y a un problème, Regina ?

— Aucun. Je suis fatiguée, et j'aimerais être seule.

— Regina... De quoi avez-vous peur ?

— Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous échappe dans la définition de partir ? Vous semblez la confondre avec celle de Incrustez-vous et envahissez mon espace vital.

L'intonation se voulait certainement acerbe, mais le succès fut relatif. Emma voyait soudain Regina telle qu'elle était – mal à l'aise, effrayée, démunie.

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal, exposa-t-elle doucement. Je jouerais selon vos règles, si vous me les expliquiez.

Ostensiblement sourde et muette, Regina lui tendit le blouson de cuir rouge qu'elle avait nonchalamment jeté sur un fauteuil en arrivant avec Henry, quelques heures plus tôt. Son inconfort était presque palpable, et Emma ne se sentit pas le cœur de pousser son avantage.

Elle enfila son blouson, la laissant à la solitude qui était son seul refuge.


	14. Chapter 14

Minuit était passé depuis vingt minutes lorsque la lumière s'éteignit dans la chambre de Regina.

Non qu'Emma ait été en train de l'espionner à nouveau. Elle ne l'espionnait pas _vraiment_. Simplement, elle-même ne dormait pas, et ses yeux capricieux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à décider de leur propre chef des détails qu'il leur convenait de remarquer.

Ce furent ces mêmes yeux qui constatèrent qu'une faible lumière éclairait à présent le rez-de-chaussée de la maison voisine. Pourquoi Regina était-elle redescendue après être montée se coucher ? Emma doutait qu'elle soit une habituée des fringales nocturnes. L'hypothèse de l'insomnie, en revanche, lui semblait davantage crédible.

Peu importait, d'ailleurs, décréta-t-elle avant de zapper sur la chaîne suivante.

Elle se redressa pourtant sur son fauteuil à peine deux minutes plus tard. Le noir complet régnait à nouveau sur la demeure, mais la lueur émanant d'un lampadaire placé quelques mètres plus loin lui permettait de distinguer Regina qui en refermait la porte de l'extérieur.

Où diable Regina Mills se rendait-elle à une heure pareille ? Elle avait pris soin de ne pas éclairer le perron, et cette discrétion calculée, conjuguée à l'absence de précipitation, ne laissait à Emma qu'une seule conclusion possible.

Si Regina ne répondait pas à une urgence imprévue, elle avait donc un rendez-vous.

A cette minute précise, Emma aurait furieusement aimé découvrir que sa voisine menait une double vie de dealeuse ou de braqueuse de banque. C'eût été moins douloureux que de devoir admettre qu'elle était jalouse, de cette jalousie qui empoignait immédiatement le ventre.

Parce que l'espace d'un instant, alors que Regina passait près du lampadaire, Emma avait pu l'observer très distinctement.

Elle était à couper le souffle, et d'une certaine manière, différente. Elle portait une robe noire d'une étonnante décence, qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux, et elle avait relevé ses cheveux. Son visage ainsi dégagé affichait une détermination teintée de mélancolie, quelque chose de pur et de très sincère. Elle tenait à la main une unique rose blanche, comme un écho délicat à la pâleur de ses lèvres, dépouillées de tout maquillage, sous la clarté blafarde et artificielle du lampadaire.

Emma ignorait l'identité de la personne qu'elle allait ainsi retrouver, et cette identité n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Il lui suffisait de savoir que Regina en était amoureuse.

— — — —

Emma s'interrompit quelques secondes, pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux et le souffle court. Elle avait couru trop vite et trop longtemps, et son corps le lui manifestait sans douceur.

Ces derniers jours, elle épuisait l'énergie qu'elle avait à revendre de toutes les façons possibles. Regina ne l'y aidait guère. Non seulement il n'avait plus été question d'un quelconque exutoire physique, mais elle ne lui permettait pas non plus de se défouler verbalement. Emma aurait volontiers échangé quelques piques avec elle – en vérité, elle mourait d'envie de lui jeter à la tête une ou deux vérités bien senties – si elle en avait eu l'occasion, mais Regina se gardait bien de lui proposer la moindre ouverture. Elle ne daignait lui adresser la parole que lorsqu'elle y était obligée, et toujours sur un ton aussi coupant que définitif.

Du reste, Emma évitait soigneusement de se faire trop remarquer, de crainte que Regina ne change d'avis et ne l'empêche de voir Henry. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs suspecte l'attitude résolument indifférente de Regina, pressentant que la contre-attaque, lorsqu'elle viendrait, ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Elle ne désirait pas nécessairement savoir quel type d'arme Regina aiguisait dans sa forteresse.

Les battements de son cœur reprenaient petit à petit un rythme acceptable. Si elle coupait par le cimetière, elle serait plus vite arrivée. Plus vite serait-elle arrivée, et plus vite pourrait-elle s'adonner aux joies d'une longue douche et d'un repas gargantuesque.

Elle se remit en route à petites foulées, passa la grille du cimetière et s'enfonça parmi les tombes. Elle avait connu promenade plus réjouissante, mais le cimetière de Storybrooke était plutôt joli en automne, et elle n'avait jamais porté le deuil de personne à qui elle eût tenu – ses disparus n'étaient que des fantasmes.

Elle passa devant la stèle sans d'abord y prêter attention. Ses yeux avaient l'avaient photographiée avant que son cerveau n'ait songé à en tirer de conclusion. Elle avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires quand elle revint sur ses pas pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas eu la berlue.

Une rose blanche, à demi fanée, dormait appuyée contre la pierre froide.

Elle avança de quelques pas pour déchiffrer l'inscription, et resta interdite. Le jeune homme était mort depuis plus de quinze ans.

Pourquoi Regina Mills lui rendait-elle visite au milieu de la nuit ?

— — — —

— Dis, Ruby...

— Hm ?

— Qui est Daniel Colter ?

Ruby leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle feuilletait distraitement. L'heure du déjeuner était passée, et les clients se faisaient rares.

— Qui diable t'a parlé de Daniel Colter ?

— Henry y a fait allusion, mentit Emma sans vergogne.

La jeune serveuse parut surprise.

— Je ne croyais pas que Regina parlait de lui à qui que ce soit, encore moins à son fils. Il est mort depuis des années.

— Et tu le connaissais ?

— Pas vraiment. Il a réparé mon vélo, une fois. Je pleurnichais sur le bord de la route avec un genou écorché. Je m'en suis amourachée pendant tout le reste de l'été. Mais bon, j'avais neuf ans et lui dix-sept ou dix-huit, alors tu vois le genre. Pour mes yeux de gamine, c'était déjà un homme. Je faisais un détour quand j'allais acheter le pain pour passer devant le garage où il travaillait.

— Regina fréquentait un _garagiste_ ?

— Elle était... différente, à l'époque. Pas mal d'entre nous voulaient lui ressembler en grandissant, tu sais. Ma copine Mary-Margaret essayait sans arrêt de se coiffer comme elle, de s'habiller comme elle... Ouais, on voulait toutes lui ressembler. Elle était gentille avec nous, pas comme les grandes qui détestaient nous avoir dans leurs pattes. Et puis, ça nous faisait rêver.

Ruby marqua une pause, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Il portait des jeans pleins de cambouis et il avait rarement les mains propres, mais quand il attendait Regina devant le lycée, pour les petites filles qu'on était, c'était un prince. Je veux dire, il était mignon, il avait une voiture, et surtout... Il était absolument dingue d'elle. Dingue comme dans les livres, à économiser chaque centime de ce qu'il gagnait pour leur avenir. En tout cas, c'est ce qui se racontait.

Elle secoua la tête, s'extirpant de ses souvenirs, et reprit :

— Et puis après, ils ont rompu, je crois. Enfin, il ne venait plus jamais devant le lycée. Mais je les ai vus, un midi, qui s'embrassaient derrière les écuries, et ils m'ont fait promettre de me taire. C'était pas si longtemps avant l'accident.

— L'accident ? répéta Emma avec appréhension.

— Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture.

Emma déglutit. Elle n'avait pas imaginé la pêche aux informations si terriblement fructueuse.

— Mon dieu, laissa-t-elle échapper, Regina devait être...

— Elle n'était pas à l'enterrement, ce qui a choqué tout le monde. Et sous sa façade faussement compatissante, Cora affichait un air franchement pimpant. Elle était ravie, tu penses.

— Elle était _ravie_ que le copain de sa fille soit mort ?

— Je sais, dit comme ça, ça parait terrible. Mais tu n'as jamais rencontré Cora Mills. Regina ne mouftait pas en sa présence. Elle la trimbalait partout comme un caniche de compétition. Mais elle avait des jolies robes et souvent sa photo dans le _Miroir_ , alors je pensais qu'elle était heureuse. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma grand-mère secouait la tête en disant "pauvre gamine".

Elle soupira, avant de conclure :

— De toute façon, après la mort de Daniel, elle est partie quelques années pour ses études. Et quand elle est revenue, elle était... eh bien, Regina Mills, quoi.

— — — —

— Vous m'avez fait _quoi_ ?

A en juger par l'expression de Regina, on aurait pu croire qu'Emma venait de mettre le feu à sa garde-robe.

— C'est une tarte. Aux pommes. Henry m'a dit que vous aimiez les pommes.

— Les gâteaux de sable que me préparait Henry quand il avait trois ans avaient davantage d'allure, mademoiselle Swan.

Mais derrière le dédain coutumier, Emma décela la surprise, et elle se demanda à quel point un geste aussi simple était inhabituel pour Regina.

Était-il possible qu'une femme comme Regina, sur le berceau de laquelle toutes les fées semblaient s'être penchées, soit pourtant aussi abîmée qu'elle-même ?

— Je vous accorde qu'elle est plutôt moche, sourit-elle, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est très bonne.

— Parlons-nous toujours de la tarte ? demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

— Ha ha. Vous savez, "merci", ça marche aussi.

La méfiance que son rameau d'olivier suscitait chez Regina, et qu'elle lisait dans sa posture, ne la surprenait pas. Elle avait fini par comprendre que si sa voisine parlait beaucoup mieux le langage de la guerre que celui de la paix, c'était probablement parce qu'elle ne connaissait que celui-là. Ou parce qu'elle avait oublié l'autre, en même temps que deux ou trois petites choses essentielles. Et ma foi, elle aussi avait bien besoin de leçons de rattrapage dans ce domaine.

— Henry m'a bien aidée, ajouta-t-elle, espérant l'adoucir.

Les yeux de Regina s'étrécirent. La suspicion suintait de tous ses pores, à présent.

— En quel honneur ?

— A vrai dire, j'espérais que ça vous mettrait en appétit pour... d'autres choses. Mais je ne pouvais pas franchement dire ça au petit.

Elle perçut très distinctement le relâchement des épaules de Regina.

 _Bingo._

Evidemment, Regina ne pouvait imaginer qu'une gentillesse puisse être gratuite. Aussitôt, elle flairait l'entourloupe. Emma désirait nécessairement quelque chose en échange, et elle pensait avoir découvert quoi.

— Tiens donc ? dit-elle, immédiatement suggestive.

Emma se demanda brièvement si le ton qu'elle avait employé lui venait par habitude, par naturel, ou s'il était chaque fois consciemment travaillé. Il était quoi qu'il en soit diablement efficace. Elle remit ces considérations à plus tard, et répondit :

— Nous n'avons jamais terminé notre conversation. Vous vous êtes défilée.

Emma lut dans les prunelles de Regina, brillant d'une lueur nouvelle, qu'elle pensait avoir gagné. Si Emma revenait à la charge, c'était forcément parce qu'elle lui manquait – ou parce que son corps lui manquait, ce qui ne devait guère présenter de différence pour Regina.

— Mes règles sont toujours les mêmes, mademoiselle Swan, et je n'ai aucune intention de m'en expliquer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Elle croyait être en train de remporter la partie ? Fort bien. Emma ne lui disputerait pas cet os dérisoire.

— Je prends.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma retint son souffle et hasarda un regard plus bas, sur son ventre nu où reposait le visage de Regina. Le son régulier de la respiration ne l'avait pas trompée. Regina s'était endormie.

 _Elle s'était endormie._

Bien sûr, elle avait mis de l'ardeur à la tâche et n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts, mais à dire vrai, elle ne les ménageait jamais. Pour autant, elle ne s'était encore jamais endormie, ni même attardée d'aucune façon. Consciencieuse et efficace, elle partait aussitôt qu'elle estimait en avoir terminé avec elle. Ce pouvait être bref, moins bref, c'était souvent expéditif – droit au but, comme une mission qu'on accomplit sans état d'âme. Quelque chose disait à Emma que c'était ainsi que Regina envisageait la vie et toutes ses composantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était endormie, note discordante et pourtant mélodieuse.

Un de ces délicieux petits miracles auxquels Emma avait cessé de croire. Sa joue la picotait un brin, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait fait un geste et risqué d'éveiller le dragon assoupi.

Quel dragon, au fait ? La femme dont le souffle lui caressait le ventre lui semblait soudain presque inoffensive. Presque, parce qu'on ne peut pas être véritablement inoffensif lorsque l'on désarme ses ennemis même sombré dans l'inconscience.

Comment diable _Regina Mills_ avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant baisser sa garde ? Elle se demanda quel degré de fatigue, de lassitude, se cachait derrière le maquillage et la morgue, et à quel point, au juste, elle lui avait compliqué la vie en chassant sur ses terres et en bousculant ses habitudes. Il est bien difficile de mesurer les blessures qu'on inflige aux gens qui nient les marques et les bleus. Mais Regina ne devait pas la haïr, ni même la mépriser, autant qu'elle le prétendait. Sans quoi, se serait-elle endormie sur sa peau encore brûlante, le nez tout plein de son odeur ?

Emma avait toujours trouvé Regina belle, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle la trouvait jolie. Sous la régularité habituellement froide des traits, la beauté sculpturale, se dessinait le charme qu'elle ne lui avait pas deviné, celui qu'elle devait avoir adolescente, avant que la vie ne s'en mêle et que Regina n'aide les circonstances à dénaturer ce qui lui restait de spontanéité. Ce charme que Daniel Colter avait probablement goûté sur sa bouche et emporté dans sa pierre froide. Ce charme qu'Emma eut brutalement envie d'aller chercher, dût-elle creuser la terre à mains nues.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, bien entendu, ce n'en était pas, mais cela y ressemblait si fort, en cet instant, qu'elle fut presque soulagée que Regina se réveille.

— Bien dormi, Madame le Maire ?

Regina lui jeta un regard furibond, qui ne servit qu'à élargir son sourire narquois.

On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

— — — —

— Merde, souffla Emma.

Et elle fondit en larmes.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Regina se montre si douce, ce soir ? Ce n'était pas juste, et c'était insupportable. C'était de la triche.

Elle l'avait boudée _une semaine_. Une semaine de froideur mutique, de regards qui la traversaient comme si elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde.

Pour Emma, qui avait pris l'habitude d'étreintes quasi quotidiennes, ce retour à l'indifférence apparente avait été une rude punition, même si, soupçonnant que Regina avait battu en retraite, elle avait affichée à son tour une nonchalance étudiée. Ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'elle reviendrait.

Et elle avait gagné, puisque Regina était revenue, vingt minutes auparavant, guère plus bavarde que les jours précédents, mais nettement plus tactile.

Le chaud, et puis le froid, et d'un coup, le tendre, inopportun, inconnu, incompréhensible.

Regina la touchait comme si elle était fragile, friable, comme si elle craignait de l'érafler d'un geste trop brusque. Et bien sûr que c'était peut-être calculé, et qui pouvait dire à quel point Regina était machiavélique, et puis quoi, ses mains sur elle étaient si douces, et cela lui donnait une telle impression d'être, eh bien oui, _aimée_ , et c'était faux, et elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas qu'on l'aime, mais cette impression, oui, cette impression d'être chérie était trop, simplement trop, elle ne pouvait pas la contenir, personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment faire, comment recevoir, et... Oui, elle fondit en larmes.

Elle plaqua sa main sur ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas assez, ce ne serait jamais assez, et elle détourna la tête, l'enfouit à demi dans son oreiller.

— Emma ?

Elle entendit son prénom de très loin, et ce prénom dans la bouche de Regina ne fit que redoubler ses sanglots.

— Je vous ai fait mal ?

Regina s'était immobilisée, et Emma devina l'inquiétude dans le souffle un peu court, l'intonation inédite.

Elle secoua la tête avec vivacité, sans cesser de pleurer, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la vérité.

— Vous voulez que je parte ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Emma, la voix éraillée.

Regina hocha la tête.

Et bien qu'Emma ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il lui sembla que Regina, elle, l'avait compris.

— — — —

Cela n'avait probablement aucun rapport, mais tout de même, le lendemain soir, en rentrant chez elle, Emma trouva sur son palier un paquet soigneusement emballé, surmonté d'une petite carte sur laquelle courait l'écriture élégante de Regina.

 **"Pour votre information, _ça_ , c'est une tarte aux pommes."**

Elle la mangea entièrement en guise de dîner.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma mordit à belles dents dans son sandwich. En face d'elle, Ruby et son amie Mary-Margaret, qui se trouvait être également l'institutrice d'Henry, s'échangeaient joyeusement du tout et surtout du n'importe quoi. Emma commençait à développer un goût prononcé pour ces conversations à bâtons rompus.

Elle se découvrait, à vrai dire, un goût prononcé pour cette petite ville du Maine qu'elle avait d'abord imaginée sans attrait. Elle y avait pris si rapidement ses habitudes que c'en était insensé, elle qui avait toujours fui l'habitude et qui n'était chez elle nulle part.

Elle aimait Ruby, sa familiarité, sa chaleur et son naturel, la générosité dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard, le point d'ancrage qu'elle lui offrait dans ce petit restaurant qui voyait défiler toute la population locale. Elle aimait ladite population locale, qui l'avait adoptée gratuitement et dans un bel ensemble, les copines de Ruby qui la saluaient d'une accolade comme si elle avait toujours été là, ses longs footings matinaux sans croiser âme qui vive.

Elle aimait Henry de l'amour le plus pur qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté, de toutes ses forces d'amour qu'elle croyait maigres et constatait infinies. Elle aimait chaque minute en sa compagnie, chaque minute qu'elle emmagasinait, chaque expression qu'elle s'attachait à apprendre par cœur, car qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

Et elle aimait de Regina le parfum, la secrète fragilité et même la rudesse, songea-t-elle, alors que la Regina en question quittait le restaurant en lui adressant un froid signe de tête.

Mary-Margaret poussa un soupir de soulagement presque imperceptible.

— Relax, lui dit Ruby, elle ne va pas te manger.

Emma fit courir son regard de l'une à l'autre, intriguée. Ruby, toujours prête à rendre service, répondit à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée :

— Mary est terrifiée par Regina.

— Je ne suis pas du tout terrifiée par elle ! se défendit l'intéressée. Je suis simplement...

— Terrifiée ? proposa Ruby.

— ... plus à l'aise quand elle n'est pas là, acheva piteusement Mary-Margaret.

Amusée, Emma interrogea :

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est juste sa façon de me regarder. On dirait que je suis une sorte de... de créature dégoûtante et stupide. Elle me déteste.

— Elle regarde tout le monde comme ça.

Ruby secoua la tête.

— Non, non, elle déteste _vraiment_ Mary. Mais alors, quant à savoir pourquoi...

Mary-Margaret s'agita sur son siège, et Emma eut l'impression qu'elle en avait, pour sa part, au moins une vague idée. Ruby poursuivit dans sa lancée sans y prendre garde, goguenarde :

— Et puis bon, le problème, c'est que Mary adore Regina. Pas vrai, Mary ? Elle voudrait qu'elle soit sa meilleure copine, ou tiens, sa maman.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux ?

— Tu n'adores pas Regina, peut-être ?

— Non.

— Tu la trouves fabuleuse.

— Et alors ? Elle est belle, elle est classe, elle gère quasiment toute la ville toute seule. Et je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille, au fond.

Les lèvres de Ruby formèrent une courbe dubitative, mais Mary-Margaret insista :

— Je t'assure. Elle était adorable, adolescente. Les gens gentils ne deviennent pas méchants.

 _Wow_ , pensa Emma, _totalement azimutée, la Blanche-Neige, ou dopée à la MDMA. Et la paix dans le monde, avec ça ?_

— Et puis, conclut la jeune femme, c'est une super maman.

Ruby opina du chef.

— Henry est un chouette môme, y'a pas à dire.

— J'aurais fait du moins bon boulot, reconnut Emma.

Elle précisa un peu hâtivement :

— Si j'avais eu un gamin, je veux dire.

Mary-Margaret lui sourit gentiment et reprit :

— Tu t'en sors très bien avec lui. C'est un enfant doué et intelligent, mais il devenait un peu secret, renfermé. Tu lui fais du bien.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, Emma nous fait du bien à tous !

Trois paires d'yeux féminins se tournèrent vers la voix masculine qui venait de renchérir – et vers l'homme à qui appartenait la voix.

Graham Humbert, shérif et joli cœur _et putain d'amant de Regina Mills_ , se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre à côté d'Emma.

— Ah oui ? invita-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Il ne semblait jamais se formaliser de la façon dont elle le battait froid. C'était un homme de bonne composition, et dont Regina ne devait faire qu'une bouchée. Et Emma l'avait trouvé gentil, et même un peu charmant, avant de savoir qu'il était comme tous les autres. Un pion sur l'échiquier, aux pieds de Madame le Maire.

Il n'y avait guère qu'elle pour ne pas s'y traîner, se disait-elle fièrement. Et encore l'eût-elle fait volontiers, pour mieux remonter jusqu'à ses chevilles, et ses jambes, et au-dessus encore, si elle le lui avait permis.

Mais Regina lui préférait Graham.

Qui lui, ignorant tout ce qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de sa voisine, échangeait cordialement avec Ruby et Mary-Margaret, avalait rapidement un café et, se levant, s'adressait à elle :

— On pourrait aller boire un verre, à l'occasion.

— Boire un verre ? répéta-t-elle bêtement.

Ruby laissa échapper un gloussement et, tirant Mary-Margaret par la manche, s'éloigna fort mal à propos, la traîtresse.

Cet homme était-il donc fou ? Il avait accès au lit de Regina Mills, et il la draguait, elle ? Dans un souci de clarification, elle demanda :

— Vous voulez dire, un verre comme dans Allons boire un verre et peut-être dîner la fois suivante et nous verrons ce qui s'ensuit ?

Il rit légèrement.

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Emma ficha ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre.

— D'accord, répondit-elle finalement.

Le coup était risqué, mais le temps de jouer frileusement était passé.

— — — —

— Que faisiez-vous avec Graham ?

Elle aurait du se douter que Regina en aurait vent très rapidement. Pour être honnête, elle s'en _était_ doutée, lorsque la veille au soir, elle avait choisi de le retrouver chez _Granny_ , le carrefour de tous les passages.

Mais la question que lui posait Regina n'était pas simple. Parce que, précisément, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Cherchait-elle à rendre Regina jalouse, ou simplement à lui démontrer qu'elle l'intimidait si peu qu'elle n'hésitait pas à marcher sur ses terres ? Cherchait-elle à éloigner Graham de Regina en l'attachant à elle, ou appréciait-elle véritablement les moments en sa compagnie parce qu'il semblait l'apprécier sincèrement et qu'il était bien plus simple, bien plus sain que Regina ?

Elle s'étira, nonchalante, et lâcha, laconique :

— Je buvais un verre.

Assise sur le bord du lit, Regina la fixait sans aménité.

— Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, mademoiselle Swan.

— Vous me posez une question, je vous réponds.

— Mademoiselle Swan...

— Je ne fais rien de plus que ce que vous faites.

Regina esquissa une moue réprobatrice.

— Je ne bois pas de verre avec le shérif.

— Je vois. Vous vous contentez de torrides cinq à sept ?

Au moment où sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, Emma sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur. La jalousie avait suinté de chacun de ses mots, et Regina saisit évidemment la balle au bond.

— Plutôt entre midi et deux, en général. C'est plus agréable que la salle de sport.

— Et il vous satisfait ?

— Il est parfaitement fonctionnel. Et obéissant.

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle aurait plutôt eu envie de cogner quelque chose.

— Si ça vous amuse.

— Et vous, ça vous amuse ?

Considérant avec davantage d'acuité le visage de Regina, Emma lui offrit un large sourire.

— Mais dites donc, vous avez _vraiment_ envie de savoir ce qu'on a fait ou non, pas vrai ?

— Ne soyez pas ridicule.

— Si vous me le demandez directement, je vous le dirai.

Elle commençait à éprouver une pointe d'amusement salutaire à l'idée que Regina n'oserait jamais admettre sa curiosité, et que par conséquent, elle continuerait d'ignorer qu'en réalité, Graham ne l'avait pas même encore embrassée.

Regina émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

— Quelle importance ? Vous reviendrez me supplier de vous faire tout ce qu'il n'aura pas réussi à vous faire correctement.

— Je croyais que vous le trouviez fonctionnel ?

— Je suis tellement plus que cela.

— Que vous dites.

Sa voisine haussa un sourcil, et un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.

— Vraiment, mademoiselle Swan ? C'est votre façon pataude de me supplier de vous le prouver ?

Emma sentit l'atmosphère changer, et l'avantage qu'elle avait brièvement gagné se retourner contre elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réplique appropriée. Regina remonta sa jupe droite de manière à être libre de ses mouvements, et l'enjamba gracieusement. Elle se pencha, posa ses mains sur le matelas de part et d'autre du visage d'Emma et susurra :

— Vous l'aurez voulu.

Et sa poitrine vint se presser contre celle d'Emma, qui déglutit.

— Vous a-t-il embrassée ? murmura Regina, avant de la gratifier d'un baiser plus fiévreux encore que d'ordinaire.

Elle plongea les mains dans ses cheveux, sans douceur, et la tira vers elle sans lâcher ses lèvres. A demi assise à présent, Emma s'accrocha à sa taille, la respiration précipitée.

La bouche de Regina quitta la sienne, flotta sur sa joue, rejoignit le creux de son oreille.

— Vous embrasse-t-il comme _ça_ ?

— Non, souffla Emma.

Regina prit ses joues en coupe, comme pour boire d'elle tout ce qu'elle pourrait en puiser, et l'embrassa à nouveau, encore et encore, et encore.

— Personne ne vous embrasse comme ça. Dites-le.

— Personne ne m'embrasse comme ça.

Elle aurait dit à peu près n'importe quoi pour que Regina balade ses mains ailleurs, partout ailleurs. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait embrassée si longuement, sans même lui effleurer le ventre, les hanches ou les cuisses.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Regina posa directement la main entre ses jambes, elle manqua atteindre aussitôt l'extase, échevelée et gémissante.

— Trop facile, fit valoir l'autre femme, en lui accordant pourtant ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Son orgasme dissipé, Emma voulut se relever entièrement, mais Regina plaqua la paume sur son torse pour lui intimer de se rallonger.

— Oh non, mademoiselle Swan ! N'espérez pas sortir de cette pièce tant que vous tiendrez encore debout.


	17. Chapter 17

La pluie venait heurter les carreaux dans un rythme régulier, lancinant. C'était un temps à partager un chocolat chaud, à se réchauffer les mains sur une tasse brûlante et à refaire le monde.

Ce n'était pas un temps à être seul, et pourtant Emma l'était, bien que Regina soit encore, pour quelques secondes peut-être, étendue à ses côtés. Dans un instant, elle se lèverait, bientôt elle retrouverait son fils, et Emma rejoindrait la compagne qui l'accompagnait depuis quelques jours – la morosité.

Bien sûr, elle pourrait gagner une demi-heure, ou une heure, si elle se faisait lascive et incitait Regina à lui donner un peu de plaisir encore, à déployer les trésors de générosité dont elle ne semblait savoir user que d'une seule façon, mais elle ne savait que trop combien la sensation de vide en serait décuplée ensuite. Quand elle penserait à Henry et à la femme qu'il appelait _maman_ , au secret qu'elle avait gardé trop longtemps et qui pesait si lourd sur ses épaules lasses.

Faisait-elle fausse route ? Peut-être se trompait-elle en la croyant malheureuse, et jugeait-elle à son aune une inconnue qu'elle imaginait comprendre. Que savait-elle, au fond, de Regina Mills qui l'autorisait à essayer en vain, jour après jour, de pénétrer ses défenses ? Et même si elle avait raison, avait-elle seulement le droit de vouloir déchirer le voile qui protégeait Regina de blessures dont-elle même n'avait pas su se préserver ?

Elle releva les paupières et la lumière retrouvée lui révéla le profil superbe de Regina. Et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait se résoudre à la laisser partir sans un mot, pas encore une fois. A trop laisser passer de trains, elle risquait de mourir assise sur un strapontin de gare, valisette sur les genoux et rêves poussiéreux.

— Pourquoi Henry n'a-t-il pas de père ?

Regina sursauta légèrement. Emma avait dû la surprendre en brisant soudain les règles implicites qui définissaient leurs entrevues.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas du tout, répondit-elle sèchement en s'asseyant.

— Sans doute pas, non, mais vous pourriez avoir envie de me répondre quand même.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas. A présent, mademoiselle Swan, je vais...

A l'instant où elle amorçait un geste pour se lever, Emma posa la main sur son bras et l'interrompit :

— Ne vous braquez pas, Regina. On peut parler d'autre chose.

Regina fit claquer sa langue, impatientée.

— De quoi diable voudriez-vous parler ?

— De n'importe quoi, de ce que vous voulez.

— Vous partez du postulat que j'ai envie de parler avec vous, et ce postulat est erroné.

Emma leva au ciel des yeux dans lesquels l'agacement le disputait à l'amusement – Regina était parfois tellement _Regina_ , et elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de… peut-être pas de l'affection, mais de l'intérêt amical qu'elle lui inspirait.

— Regina, vous me faites prendre mon pied trois ou quatre fois par semaine. Si c'est une tentative diabolique pour me faire disparaître, vous voyez bien que ça ne marche pas. Donc il faudrait peut-être vous résoudre à l'idée que vous m'aimez bien, en fait.

L'expression, à la fois incrédule et offensée, qu'elle put lire dans les yeux écarquillés de Regina aurait paru à Emma grandement insultante, si elle ne l'avait pas trouvée cocasse.

— Si vous avez fini de fabuler, mademoiselle Swan, je vous saurai gré de me donner mes chaussures.

Dans la précipitation qui avait coloré leurs récents ébats, lesdites chaussures étaient tombées de l'autre côté du lit. Emma se pencha pour les attraper.

— Qu'y a-t-il de mal à discuter ? C'est ce que font les gens normaux qui se fréquentent.

— Qui se _fréquentent_ ? releva Regina en haussant un sourcil.

Sans se formaliser du ton volontairement sceptique qu'elle avait employé, Emma poursuivit :

— Si vous craignez de ne pouvoir résister à mon sex-appeal ravageur derrière une porte fermée, on peut aussi aller boire un chocolat...

Devant la grimace qu'esquissa Regina, elle s'empressa de corriger :

— ... ou un café. Bref, on pourrait se comporter comme deux adultes et pas comme des paquets d'hormones.

— Non que vos doléances ne soient pas fascinantes mais, mademoiselle Swan, _mes chaussures_.

Emma considéra les escarpins qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et, mue par une inspiration subite, déclara :

— Je vous les échange contre cinq minutes de conversation.

Regina entrouvrit la bouche, sembla un instant à court de mots – quelle victoire ! - et s'exclama finalement :

— Vous n'êtes pas _réellement_ en train de prendre mes chaussures en otage ?

Emma agita son butin, facétieuse, et souligna :

— On dirait bien que si.

Regina resta impassible, mais Emma aurait pu jurer avoir vu les coins de sa bouche frémir imperceptiblement, comme si elle allait rire.

— Vous voulez que je vous parle, donc ? Bien.

Elle grimpa à nouveau sur le lit, féline, et poursuivit, la voix traînante :

— Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que j'ai l'intention de vous faire ? Que je vous décrive à quelle parcelle de votre peau je vais m'attaquer en premier ?

A quatre pattes sur les draps froissés, donnant à Emma une vue parfaite sur son décolleté, elle avançait en détachant chacun de ses mots, terriblement, irrésistiblement déloyale.

Emma ne s'était pas attendue à cette contre-attaque – elle aurait dû, pourtant. Regina atteignit sa proie sans se presser, se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille :

— Vous avez envie de vulgarité, peut-être ? Ou vous aimeriez m'entendre répéter que vous êtes mienne pendant que je vous fais jouir ? Hm, qu'est-ce qui vous émoustillerait aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle repoussa les cheveux blonds sur le côté et de ses lèvres effleura sa clavicule. Emma se retourna pour enserrer sa taille, et Regina leva le visage pour l'embrasser.

C'était devenu si familier et en même temps si étonnant encore, d'embrasser cette femme. A gestes pressées, Emma tira sur la chemise soyeuse, l'extirpa de la jupe qui la maintenait plaquée sur le corps interdit dont les promesses la rendaient folle, et ses mains trouvèrent de la peau, s'y consolèrent de toutes les froideurs. Elle s'attaquait à la fermeture éclair de cette maudite jupe, lorsque Regina posa ses mains sur les siennes dans l'intention évidente de les immobiliser.

— Regina, soupira-t-elle, et sa voix se fit presque plaintive.

Regina étouffa les protestations à venir dans un nouveau baiser, un de ces baisers qu'Emma ne comprenait pas, car qui peut embrasser ainsi et ne jamais s'offrir ? Il y a des baisers qui sont comme des aveux, et les aveux de Regina étaient autant de mensonges.

Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, comme deux prisonnières qui cherchent leur salut. Et c'était assez bon pour qu'Emma oublie de se souvenir qu'elle n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un loisir. Elle hasarda les lèvres juste au-dessus de la poitrine de Regina, qu'elle sentait frémir à travers le tissu, et descendit jusqu'au ventre que la chemise à demi relevée dénudait. Elle y perdit ce qui lui restait de contrôle et embrassa ce ventre, voulut descendre encore, se heurta à l'obstacle qui la privait de ce qui la consumait – cette jupe qu'elle haïssait.

A nouveau, elle voulut en libérer Regina. Mais le corps de celle-ci se raidit et amorça un recul.

— Laissez-moi vous sentir, implora Emma, dont la frustration nouait les entrailles.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous échappe, à la fin ?

C'était la première fois que Regina manifestait un réel début d'emportement, et Emma sentit qu'il n'était pas feint.

— De quoi avez-vous peur ? murmura-t-elle.

Regina se dégagea presque brutalement et, rajustant sa chemise, répondit sèchement :

— De rien.

— Mais expliquez-moi, au moins ! Donnez-moi quelque chose. Je ne comprends rien à rien, avec vous.

— Vous ne comprenez rien à rien, tout court. Bonne fin de journée, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma prit une longue inspiration, et essaya, hésitante :

— C'est une sorte de... de fidélité posthume ?

Les yeux de Regina se plissèrent.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Regina, si Daniel...

— Mademoiselle Swan.

Le ton avait été si venimeux qu'Emma regretta instantanément d'avoir abordé le sujet.

— D'accord, je...

— Si vous prononcez encore une fois son prénom, articula Regina, je vous promets que je vous arracherai le cœur de mes propres mains.

Emma déglutit. Non que la menace lui fit peur. Quelque chose lui disait que Regina n'aurait aucun besoin de ses mains pour lui arracher le cœur. Mais ses yeux étaient si froids, soudain.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait échoué. Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Elle n'entaillerait pas l'armure, pas assez pour se frayer un passage. Il était trop tard. Elle arrivait bien trop tard pour percer le rempart de vingt ans de défiance et de misanthropie que Regina avait érigé autour d'elle.

Des années auparavant, elle aurait pu, peut-être, intervenir, mais Regina s'était enchaînée toute seule, et les maillons de cette chaîne se révélaient désormais assez serrés pour résister à l'orfèvre le plus minutieux. Claquemurée en elle-même, et désormais inaccessible, elle était perdue pour les autres et perdue pour Emma.

Elle récupéra les chaussures de leur ludique et déjà lointaine discorde, et les lui tendit.

— Vous savez quoi ? Partez, oui. J'en ai assez de vous et de vos montagnes russes tordues. Je ne suis pas votre sex-toy.

— Vous faites pourtant assez bien illusion, rétorqua Regina, cinglante.

Emma serra les dents. Comment la situation avait-elle pu si mal tourner, si vite ?

— Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter. Je ne vous permettrai plus jamais de m'insulter.

Elle était trop en colère, à présent, pour songer à analyser le soupçon de désarroi qui passa et s'éteignit comme un éclair dans les prunelles de Regina.

— Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit pour dire ce que je veux.

Elle s'était levée, le visage fermé comme au premier jour, et Emma la regarda enfiler ses escarpins, se draper dans son manteau, son orgueil, et se diriger vers la porte.

— Regina ?

Regina ne se retourna pas, mais elle marqua une pause, et Emma sut qu'elle était attentive lorsque sa voix claqua à nouveau dans le silence retombé :

— Ne revenez pas.


	18. Chapter 18

La première semaine de sevrage fut, somme toute, moins difficile qu'Emma ne l'avait redouté. Regina l'avait utilisée alors même qu'elle s'était juré des années auparavant que plus personne ne porterait atteinte à son estime d'elle-même. Elle l'avait inexplicablement laissé faire, et si elle ne pouvait y songer sans fermer brièvement les yeux de honte, elle était soulagée de s'être libérée de l'emprise insensée que cette femme avait si rapidement prise sur elle.

Le lundi matin en fin d'après-midi, lorsque Regina rentra chez elle, Emma s'était composée une attitude pleine de froide dignité. Elles échangèrent à tout prendre une dizaine de mots, et Emma quitta la maison partagée entre la satisfaction de constater que Regina n'avait pas l'intention de la punir en l'éloignant d'Henry, et un soupçon de désappointement à l'idée qu'elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir une seconde. Elle l'avait reléguée au statut de détail de planning – et peut-être n'avait-elle jamais été, tout compte fait, qu'un détail de planning.

Le soir, elle sortit avec Ruby et Mary-Margaret – dont, dans un élan puéril et revanchard, elle avait décidé de se faire une amie – et libéra sur la piste de danse toute l'énergie que Regina ne lui demanderait plus.

Le mardi fut exactement semblable au lundi, et le mercredi la trouva un tantinet fatiguée de ses deux nuits de dissipation en reprenant le travail. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir sur le comptoir quand, bien évidemment, Regina décida de passer la porte du restaurant pour commander son sempiternel café noir.

Elle se redressa et s'activa sur la machine à café, plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait escompté, et renversa la tasse sur le comptoir, manquant de peu d'éclabousser le tailleur de Madame le Maire. Celle-ci se recula, visiblement agacée, et laissa tomber avec dédain :

— Si vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir le rythme, cessez de feindre d'avoir vingt ans, mademoiselle Swan.

Le cœur d'Emma battit plus vite à la pensée que, peut-être, Regina était fâchée qu'elle sache vivre et se distraire sans elle, et que, peut-être, elle aurait voulu qu'elle se morfonde dans son petit appartement solitaire, regrettant ce qu'elle avait perdu par son obstination.

— Si vous cessiez plutôt d'être assez rabat-joie pour en paraître soixante ? riposta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Son cerveau s'emballait déjà. Peut-être Regina était-elle _jalouse_ , peut-être se demandait-elle si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Peut-être souffrait-elle, dans le secret de ses nuits monacales, de désir réprimé, de frustration égale à la sienne, peut-être peinait-elle à trouver le sommeil, et peut-être Emma visitait-elle chacun de ses songes brûlants et en faisait-elle son antre, et peut-être – peut-être – Emma dans ces songes goûtait-elle sa peau et son rire, et peut-être…

— Croyez-vous que cela soit un exemple approprié pour un garçon de onze ans ? demanda froidement Regina.

Ou peut-être pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Ni plus ni moins que coucher avec sa baby-sitter pendant qu'il est à l'école. Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne le concerne pas, et vous encore moins.

Regina ne releva pas l'allusion à leurs relations passées. Elle ne les évoquerait d'ailleurs plus dans les semaines à venir – pas plus qu'elle ne ferait le moindre sous-entendu ni n'émettrait la moindre provocation. Ainsi qu'Emma le comprit ce jour-là, elle se comporterait simplement comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu entre elles et qu'elles en étaient restées à des relations de plus ou moins mauvais voisinage. Elles se toléreraient comme deux connaissances qui n'éprouvent l'une pour l'autre qu'une vague antipathie, que la politesse la plus élémentaire oblige à dissimuler avec un succès relatif.

— — — —

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, elle dîna avec Graham. Il évoqua ses parents, elle tut la démission des siens. Il rit un peu, elle sourit beaucoup, il insista pour payer l'addition, elle céda par paresse. Elle décida qu'elle ne le reverrait pas en tête-à-tête.

Peut-être souffrait-elle d'un dysfonctionnement pathologique. Peut-être était-elle incapable d'aspirer à ce qui était bon pour elle et retournait-elle sans relâche le couteau dans ses plaies. Graham était de bonne compagnie, et dieu qu'elle avait besoin soudain de compagnie. Peut-être en avait-elle toujours eu besoin sans l'admettre, car à quoi bon admettre des besoins que la vie s'entêtait à lui refuser et écouter une soif qu'elle n'avait jamais su comment étancher ?

Pourquoi donc, alors même que Graham, franc et ouvert, se proposait d'étancher sa soif, son être exigeait-il une autre compagnie, celle d'une femme qui ne savait rien du partage et n'en voulait rien savoir, qui en avait peur, aussi peur qu'elle, et semblait préférer vivre une vie sans substance plutôt que de risquer de prêter le flanc à la moindre éraflure ? Cette femme pourtant, même si elle n'était que rudesse et secrets, Emma avait cru percevoir dans ses silences comme un écho tout proche de ses propres fissures, une pulsation jumelle qui peut-être était la clé de ce qui mystérieusement les liait.

Le mardi, elle changea d'avis et elle coucha avec Graham. Elle était jeune, libre, et ne devait de comptes à personne. Il effacerait l'empreinte que cette femme avait laissée sur sa peau, il comblerait le manque et l'absence, il ferait d'elle quelqu'un de neuf, de prêt à mordre dans l'existence, quelqu'un qui n'aurait plus envie de fuir. Il était joli garçon, il avait envie d'elle, et même, et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, il semblait _vraiment_ bien l'aimer. Elle eut le droit de le toucher partout où lui en prit l'envie. Il posa les mains sur son corps, et elle pensa à toutes les fois où il les avait posées sur _elle_.

L'embrassait-il, la caressait-il, promenait-il ses lèvres sur ses courbes de la même manière ? Savait-il découvrir ses endroits les plus sensibles ? Pouvait-il, d'un effleurement, la faire tressaillir, et à quoi, oh, à quoi ressemblaient ce tressaillement, cette électricité sur sa peau ? Quel goût sur sa peau parcourue de frissons, quels sons sans maîtrise, quels soupirs ? Lui savait tout cela.

Ce fut elle qui frissonna, traversée d'un désir douloureux, et elle embrassa Graham éperdument, comme une autre avant elle, comme une autre la veille peut-être. Elle aussi parcourut ce chemin déjà foulé, et leurs corps emmêlés enserrèrent un fantôme, et comme une autre la veille peut-être, elle trouva la chaleur et l'extase – si brève fulgurance, qui la laissa transie d'incomplétude tandis que le fantôme rassasié se dissolvait dans l'air moite.

Graham l'enveloppa dans ses bras, presque assoupi déjà, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, juste de déguerpir. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être comme _elle_.

Elle se sentit infidèle, elle se sentit con, elle se sentit misérable. De toutes les mauvaises raisons qui l'avaient, depuis ses quinze ans, menée à avoir des relations sexuelles, traquer l'ombre de Regina dans les bras de son amant était probablement la pire.

Le mercredi, elle lui signifia que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Elle sentit qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle lui donne une explication, et que sa déception sincère en méritait probablement une, mais qu'aurait-elle pu invoquer ? Il n'y avait aucune bonne façon de lui dire qu'entièrement nue contre lui, elle avait cherché dans ses draps l'odeur de Regina, et qu'elle avait inspiré, inspiré, dans l'espoir et la crainte que des effluves de son parfum s'y attardent encore.

— — — —

En milieu de semaine suivante, Emma entra dans une phase un brin végétative, qu'elle trouva néanmoins préférable à la colère qui l'avait reprise les deux jours précédents, chaque fois que Regina s'était adressée à elle comme une aristocrate pincée s'adresse à un domestique. Si elle avait eu vent de son aventure avec Graham – et Emma l'avait férocement espéré – elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, affalée sur son canapé devant la télévision qu'elle suivait d'un œil morne, elle entendit son ventre gargouiller peu élégamment et se leva pour enfourner dans son micro-ondes une pizza surgelée – la vision de la pâte molle à demi décongelée ne fit rien pour égayer l'œil morne en question.

Des coups répétés sur sa porte d'entrée lui arrachèrent une grimace, aussitôt effacée par la vision d'Henry planté sur le seuil, le poing encore levé, de toute évidence décidé à tambouriner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre.

Henry et sa petite bouille chiffonnée et son gros sac à dos. Une bouffée d'affection la traversa de part en part.

 _Mon petit miracle, mon amour, mon trésor à moi._

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? Il est tard.

— T'es pas contente de me voir ? demanda-t-il, la voix toute pleine de sanglots refoulés.

— Bien sûr que si ! Je suis toujours contente de te voir. Mais est-ce que ta mère...

— Ne me parle pas de ma mère ! la coupa-t-il en se précipitant dans l'appartement.

Elle le suivit, perplexe, un peu inquiète.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— J'en ai marre, marre, marre. Elle est encore pire que d'habitude en ce moment, elle s'irrite pour un rien.

Il se débarrassa de son sac sur le premier fauteuil venu et tourna vers elle des yeux remplis d'espoir.

— Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?

 _Oui, et demain si tu veux, et toute la vie._

— Ta mère est au courant que tu es là ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Non, je suis parti pendant qu'elle était sous la douche.

Emma soupira. Elle ne devait rien à Regina. Rien, si ce n'était que celle-ci avait élevé Henry comme son fils – si ce n'était qu'elle _était_ sa mère. Elle lui devait ce qu'on doit à toute mère aimante dont l'enfant s'est échappé de la maison.

Bien sûr, elle détestait Regina, et certains jours, elle avait envie qu'elle ait mal, terriblement mal. Et bon sang, elle avait besoin d'Henry et aurait donné cher pour le garder avec elle jusqu'au lendemain matin, pour le regarder faire la moue devant la pizza bon marché qui se décomposait sur sa table basse – le gamin était habitué à d'autres standards, et cette moue presque snobinarde, héritage direct de Regina, ne manquait jamais de lui donner envie de rire.

Mais elle n'utiliserait pas Henry contre Regina. Ce ne serait juste pour personne.

— Henry, commença-t-elle, je...

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, l'interrompit-il avec énergie, mais elle ne m'aime pas.

— Tu te trompes. Je t'assure que tu te trompes.

Il secoua la tête, buté, parut sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, et se précipita dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces de petit garçon et lâcha avec ferveur :

— Je voudrais que tu sois ma mère.

Emma le serra plus fort contre elle, lutta contre les larmes.

— Oh, Henry, il ne faut pas dire ça.

Elle avait les entrailles nouées de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire, de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui taire. Il reniflait dans son pull, les bras fermement noués autour de sa taille. Elle déposa un, deux baisers sur le haut de son crâne, et relâcha son souffle dans ses cheveux.

— Je t'aime comme si je l'étais.

Elle le raccompagna chez lui, mais s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne sonne. De loin, elle observa Regina ouvrir la porte – les cheveux humides, superbe, inconnue et familière – et morigéner son fils avant de lui embrasser les deux joues. Elle aurait voulu entendre sa voix, qu'elle devinait pour Henry d'une douceur qui lui serait à elle toujours interdite, mais ne parvint pas même à lire sur ses lèvres.

— — — —

Lorsque débuta la quatrième semaine, elle pensa avoir passé le plus dur. Elle eut une rechute le mercredi, en croisant Regina dans la rue alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

A ce stade, elle eut brièvement envie de renoncer. Elle faillit lui courir après pour lui demander de lui faire l'amour comme avant, de se moquer d'elle et de lui faire savoir de toutes les façons possibles qu'elle était une idiote, oui, mais _son_ idiote, et une idiote qui valait la peine qu'elle perde son temps à le lui démontrer.

Elle ne lui courut pas après. Elle shoota dans une poubelle et célébra son contrôle retrouvé sur elle-même en mangeant des céréales à même le paquet.

Le vendredi, Regina frappa à sa porte. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin, et Emma ne dormait pas encore.

Elle hésita à lui refermer la porte au visage, y renonça parce que ce visage n'affichait nulle marque d'agressivité ou de condescendance. Il était un peu pâle, presque grave, déterminé comme lorsque l'on vient de prendre une décision que l'on se presse de mettre à exécution de peur de changer d'avis.

Elle ouvrit cependant la bouche pour lui dire de rentrer chez elle, que cela ne l'intéressait réellement plus, qu'il était tard, qu'elle était lasse, et qu'elle aurait préféré la savoir à mille lieues de là – et elle aurait menti et dit la vérité à la fois. Mais Regina leva la main et endigua le flot qui menaçait de jaillir.

— Pas un mot.

Et elle la précéda dans le couloir, sans regarder derrière elle, semant son manteau et ses chaussures en chemin. Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, bien décidée à conserver une distance de sécurité. Une fois qu'elles y furent toutes deux entrées, elle se posta à l'autre bout de la petite pièce.

Elles se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. Sans baisser les yeux, Regina déboutonna, l'un après l'autre, chacun des boutons de son chemisier.

Elle avait les yeux brillants, présents, et elle les tenait accrochés à ceux d'Emma, comme pour la mettre au défi de détourner le regard la première – ou comme pour la supplier de ne pas le faire, allez savoir.

Il devait s'agir d'une plaisanterie cruelle. Dans un instant, elle se fendrait d'un froid éclat de rire, ravie d'avoir mené Emma par le bout du cœur et de l'avoir conduite exactement là où elle la voulait, suspendue au moindre de ses gestes, chavirée d'un maelström d'émotions imprécises.

Mais Regina ne rit pas. Elle défit la fermeture sur le côté de sa jupe, et fit glisser celle-ci le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle s'en libéra sans hâte et sans même se pencher, les gestes fluides, les chevilles souples.

Emma s'était figée, et les battements désordonnés de son cœur en pagaille contrastaient avec sa parfaite immobilité. Il n'y avait dans cet effeuillage rien de provocant, rien d'ouvertement aguicheur. Regina se dépouillait de ses atours comme l'on s'étend sur l'autel d'un sacrifice consenti, attendu même peut-être.

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le laissa également tomber sur le sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration un peu irrégulière, seul signe que, peut-être, il se passait là quelque chose qui la dépassait tout autant qu'Emma, mais ses mouvements étaient assurés, solides – décidés.

Elle marqua une pause, et c'eût pu être savamment orchestré, théâtral, le clou de son petit spectacle, mais il semblait à Emma que jamais elle n'avait moins été en représentation. Et il y avait tant, tant de courage, songea la jeune femme, dans cette destitution auto-infligée. Jamais pourtant Regina n'avait autant été Reine, et seule la sensation d'être incapable de faire un geste l'empêchait de tomber à genoux pour lui jurer allégeance.

Enfin, elle ôta le dernier fragment de tissu – de dentelle – qui lui restait encore.

C'était, sans comparaison possible, la vision la plus érotique qu'Emma avait jamais vue. Mais l'érotisme était presque un détail, soudain. Elle embrassa du regard les épaules, les coudes, les poignets, le nombril, les cuisses, et rien n'était le but ultime, et tout était indispensable.

Regina Mills, debout devant elle, dans le plus simple appareil. Et Emma se sentit tout aussi nue qu'elle.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina frissonna dans le silence.

Il y avait bien des choses qu'Emma aurait pu dire, demander, et pourquoi _maintenant_ , avez-vous peur de moi et ai-je peur de vous, par quel étrange hasard êtes-vous tout ce que je redoute et tout ce que je désire ? Mais tout mot aurait été un invité indésirable, et ses cordes vocales n'en aurait pas laissé passer un seul. Elle osait à peine attarder son regard trop longtemps au même endroit – ne pas se brûler les rétines en soutenant la vue du soleil de face.

Regina semblait lire en elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle esquissa un sourire. C'était un sourire un peu bravache, mais un peu tremblant aussi – et c'était tout bonnement adorable. Sa farouche Regina qui la défiait encore, petite sur la plante de ses pieds nus. _Serez-vous à la hauteur de ce que vous réclamiez avec tant d'insistance, mademoiselle Swan ?_

Il y avait pourtant sous la tentative de fanfaronnade une presque tangible appréhension, et ce fut cette alliance des deux facettes de Regina – la première tentant maladroitement de dissimuler la seconde – qui libéra Emma de son immobilité. Elle traversa la pièce et vint l'embrasser.

Les bras de Regina se nouèrent autour de son cou, tandis que les siens restaient immobiles, prudents et incertains de savoir où se poser. Sa main gauche effleura délicatement la taille fine, la peau douce et fraîche.

Regina décolla ses lèvres des siennes, la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit sa main droite et la pressa contre son sein. L'invitation n'eût pu être plus explicite – mais elle n'avait jamais manqué de cran. Combien lui en coûtait-il de se livrer ainsi ? Un soupçon de nervosité passa sur ses traits – tirés, réalisa Emma, depuis combien de temps ? – et elle prit une brusque inspiration au contact de la main sur sa poitrine.

Des semaines de désir réprimé eurent finalement raison de la retenue d'Emma, et elle se pencha pour se réapproprier les lèvres qui pouvaient se faire aussi dures que leur contact était doux. Regina l'accueillit dans un murmure d'approbation. Ses bras retrouvèrent leur place autour de son cou et Emma l'attira contre elle tandis que leur baiser devenait plus profond à chaque seconde. Sa main sur la taille de Regina glissa jusqu'à ses fesses et celle-ci gémit contre ses lèvres – le gémissement d'Emma lui répondit comme un écho.

Emma la serra plus fort, l'embrassa encore, et puis encore. Elle n'était jamais, jamais assez proche. Son parfum, son souffle précipité, ses courbes dessinées par ses mains sans relâche, tout nourrissait son ardeur. Comment avait-elle pu accepter si longtemps de vivre sans connaître le goût de Regina offerte, de ces baisers-là ? Ils n'avaient rien de comparable à tous ceux qu'elles avaient échangés jusqu'à présent, non, ceux-ci étaient une permission en même temps qu'une exigence, avides et suppliants, gratuits, libres à donner le vertige.

Ses vêtements étaient la seule barrière entre leurs deux épidermes, mais aucune d'entre elles ne songea à y remédier – la frustration résultant de ce déséquilibre source d'excitation supplémentaire. Elles atteignirent le lit en titubant presque, brouillonnes et pressées.

Au-dessus de Regina, Emma s'appuya sur un coude et s'interrompit un instant pour la contempler, chassant les mèches sombres du visage qu'elles lui cachaient à demi.

— Vous êtes belle comme ça ne devrait pas être permis, observa-t-elle, pantelante.

Et Regina qui le savait déjà sourit néanmoins, avant de la tirer contre elle pour un nouveau baiser.

Emma suivit le dessin de son corps, caressa ses épaules, ses seins, si longuement que Regina impatiente agrippa sa taille pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien.

Emma traça alors du bout des doigts un chemin jusqu'à ses cuisses, s'y attarda en remontant par l'intérieur, frôla enfin la chair plus sensible tendue par l'attente. Aussitôt Regina ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Emma éloigna ses doigts avant de revenir pour un bref effleurement. Regina frissonna en retenant son souffle. Captivée par ses réactions, Emma continua à la taquiner par petites touches fugaces, ses doigts voletant comme des papillons espiègles.

A la cinquième fois, Regina attrapa la main d'Emma et la maintint entre ses jambes.

— Ça suffit, gronda-t-elle.

Emma appuya sa paume contre la moiteur brûlante, incertaine sans vouloir le laisser paraître.

C'était Regina, _Regina_ , sous ses doigts. Et bien qu'elle sache que Regina n'était pas, et de loin, une vierge effarouchée, elle tremblait à l'idée de la brusquer, de faire mal, d'aller trop vite ou trop fort. Et puis, au diable le factuel, Regina _était_ vulnérable ce soir, toute directive qu'elle soit, et peu importait combien d'hommes, de femmes, avaient précédemment diverti ce corps, car Emma ne jouait pas, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus sérieux – de plus sacré, soudain.

Emma ne doutait pas de ses capacités purement fonctionnelles, et les femmes passées dans son lit n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre des services qu'elle leur avait prodigués. Mais tout semblait nouveau, ce soir, et même l'évidence étonnante qui guidait chacun de ses gestes ne suffisait pas à lui assurer qu'elle méritait le cadeau improbable et sublime qui lui était fait.

Elle sentit le corps de Regina accompagner les mouvements de ses doigts, en réclamer davantage, et ses interrogations s'estompèrent. La respiration saccadée de son amante, entrecoupée de gémissements à demi réprimés, apaisa ses angoisses en même temps qu'elle décuplait les tiraillements de son propre désir. Au bout de quelques instants pourtant, le corps sous le sien se raidit, et elle cessa à son tour de bouger, scrutant les traits soudain contractés de Regina d'un œil interrogateur.

Regina haletait, les pommettes rougies, les vestiges de son maquillage étrangement esthétiques sur son visage en sueur. Elle détourna le regard, comme incapable pour une fois de soutenir celui d'Emma, qui lui dit doucement :

— Hé, on arrête si vous voulez. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

Regina fit non de la tête et permit enfin à Emma de lire dans ses yeux un complet désarroi.

— Alors quoi ? demanda Emma, l'embrassant légèrement.

Regina frémit et lui rendit son baiser.

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrai..., chuchota-t-elle dans le cou d'Emma, qui comprit soudain.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa technique, et tout à voir avec Regina elle-même.

Elle descendit un peu, laissant une traînée de baisers humides sur le ventre de Regina. Le corps de celle-ci tremblait à présent de désir inassouvi, et Emma en cet instant aurait préféré mourir que de ne pas la satisfaire.

— J'aime tout de vous, souffla-t-elle contre une hanche frémissante.

Elle embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui lui passait sous les lèvres. Regina se détendit imperceptiblement.

— Arrêtez. De. Vous. Retenir.

Regina n'émit pour toute réponse qu'une plainte étouffée, mais son corps s'arqua sous ses baisers.

— Vous êtes la plus obstinée, la pire…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Arrivée à destination, sa langue remplaça ses doigts, et le gémissement enfin sans entrave de Regina obstrua ses pensées.

Elle perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et laissa libre cours à son avidité. Regina plongea des mains crispées dans ses cheveux et appuya pour augmenter la pression.

— Je vous déteste, affirma-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Emma rit doucement entre ses jambes, lui arrachant une plainte plus appuyée que les précédentes. Les mains dans ses cheveux affermirent leur prise, et c'était presque douloureux, mais elle s'en moquait, tandis qu'elle se pliait obligeamment à l'injonction de leur propriétaire.

Elle plongea au cœur de Regina avec ferveur et étancha la soif qui la taraudait depuis des semaines, des années peut-être, attentive à la moindre nuance de ses encouragements sonores et de ses soubresauts, les mains fermement ancrées sur ses cuisses. Elle la sentit monter, monter, follement désireuse de la pousser si haut qu'elle ne voudrait jamais redescendre.

Lorsque l'orgasme de Regina la submergea, Emma regretta presque d'avoir déjà terminé – elle voulait encore, encore chercher de sa langue tout ce que Regina avait à lui révéler, toute la nuit et toutes les nuits suivantes. Mais le spectacle de Regina défaite – victorieuse – et son cri étranglé suffisaient à donner un sens à toutes les absurdités.

Elle vint cueillir les soupirs de Regina sur sa bouche entrouverte, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent des joues trempées de larmes silencieuses.

Elle avait fait pleurer Regina et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle embrassa les paupières closes, les joues, les tempes, à nouveau les paupières, et chuchota des mots sans suite, dévastée d'une tendresse presque insupportable.

Regina écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne avec violence, et planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure d'Emma avant de l'embrasser furieusement, peut-être pour la faire taire, car dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ensuite. Elle avait un goût de sel et d'orage.

Resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, Emma songea avec un brusque pincement au cœur qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard la laisser partir. Pour l'heure, Regina était encore bien présente, bien réelle, et elle entreprit de libérer Emma de ses vêtements toujours en place quoique chiffonnés. Elle lui rendit baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse, et lui arracha autant de manifestations de plaisir qu'elle lui en avait concédés. Elles s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, bras et jambes étroitement entremêlés.

Au matin, Regina avait disparu, et seul son parfum sur l'oreiller assura à Emma qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve trop vivace.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma n'était pas assez naïve pour faire des plans sur la comète. En fait d'étoiles, elle n'avait même jamais eu droit aux fantaisies phosphorescentes qui ornent les plafonds de tant de chambres de petites filles – il aurait fallu pour cela qu'elle ait une chambre à elle. Plus tard, les étoiles, les vraies, avaient surtout signifié qu'elle avait froid et faim et pas l'ombre d'un plafond au-dessus de la tête.

Elle ne donnait pas dans le misérabilisme. Certains naissaient sous une bonne étoile, d'autres bataillaient pour un morceau de ciel.

Et bon dieu, ce ciel. Ce ciel qui soudain lui était tombé sur la tête.

Peut-être le destin avait-il eu des remords de l'avoir si longtemps lésée. Car l'astre qu'il avait jeté sur sa route, en plein dans sa figure, valait tous les manques passés et tous les chagrins à venir.

 _Niaise. Niaise, niaise, niaise._

Niaise mais point naïve, Emma ne s'étonna pas de ne pas entrevoir l'ombre de Regina du week-end. La dame s'était volatilisée. Mais Emma, petite délinquante dans ses jeunes années, savait fort bien qu'il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Aussi avait-elle toutes les raisons d'espérer que se reproduise ce que Regina lui avait déjà accordé une fois.

Evidemment, le propre du miracle était précisément sa rareté. Mais il lui semblait inconcevable de passer toute une nuit dans les bras de Regina Mills et de vivre toute une vie sur ce seul souvenir. Elle avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Le lundi arriva, et avec lui sa fin d'après-midi avec Henry. Et les talons de Regina résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

Si Emma s'était attendue à ce qu'elle manifeste d'une façon ou d'une autre que leur nuit avait changé quelque chose, elle aurait été sévèrement désappointée. Regina la regarda à peine, pas assez pour l'empêcher d'espérer que sa présence la troublait, assez pour lui interdire d'en être certaine.

Elle attrapa sa veste tandis que Regina, qui avait ôté la sienne, faisait son apparition dans le salon. Henry tourna vers sa mère des yeux de chien battu.

— J'ai pas encore eu le temps de montrer à Emma mon nouveau livre de contes.

Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et déposa son sac à main sur le buffet.

— Tu le lui montreras après dîner. File te laver les mains, on va passer à table.

Le gamin ouvrit des mirettes rondes comme des billes, avant de détaler en direction de la salle de bain. Regina le suivit des yeux et observa avec ironie :

— Eh bien, s'il est toujours aussi docile en votre présence, je vais vous embaucher à plein temps.

Elle parut s'apercevoir en même temps qu'Emma du double sens que pouvaient impliquer ses paroles, eut une seconde d'arrêt, et enchaîna rapidement :

— Rendez-vous donc utile et mettez la table, voulez-vous ?

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine. Emma lui emboîta le pas et secoua la tête, dans un élan d'exaspération amusée.

— Non mais vraiment.

— Plait-il ?

— C'est votre façon de m'inviter à dîner ? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé si j'avais autre chose à faire ?

Regina interrompit ses mouvements pour la regarder, haussa un sourcil.

— Vous avez autre chose à faire ?

— Non, reconnut Emma.

— Alors ?

— Alors rien, laissez tomber. Elles sont où, les assiettes ?

Elle ne parvenait même plus à être irritée de l'autoritarisme de Regina. Et courait probablement, songea-t-elle, un danger plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Après dîner, un Henry aux anges rappela à Emma sa promesse, et elle monta avec lui dans sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, Regina les rejoignit pour lui intimer de se coucher. Emma eut le privilège de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit – une première qu'elle apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Une fois qu'elles furent redescendues dans le salon, Emma céda à l'envie qui la taraudait depuis le début de la soirée et s'approcha de Regina pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

— Vous ne m'avez encore jamais montré votre chambre, fit-elle remarquer, lascive.

— Pas ici, se défendit Regina en reculant vivement, vous êtes folle.

— Dans les toilettes du restaurant, c'est bon, mais dans une chambre, c'est indécent ?

— Henry pourrait nous entendre.

— Je ne ferai pas de bruit.

Regina lui adressa un sourire pour le moins provocant.

— Comme si vous en étiez capable.

— C'est un défi ?

— Rentrez chez vous, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma plissa les lèvres, dépitée.

— Vous allez _bouder_ ?

— Non, ça vous ferait trop plaisir.

Elle s'avança pour prendre par la taille une Regina raide comme un bout de bois.

— Donnez-moi au moins de quoi bien dormir, demanda-t-elle, joueuse.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, Regina ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Emma pour la presser contre le mur le plus proche, déjà sens dessus dessous. Regina déclara finalement, le souffle court :

— Vous devez être partie avant qu'il se réveille.

— Deal.

— — — —

Emma n'avait jamais connu telle proximité physique. Elle aurait facilement pu s'habituer à cette intimité nouvelle. Les seins tout contre les seins de Regina, les jambes sous ses jambes, le ventre sous son ventre, leurs corps collées l'un contre l'autre dans un contact presque total, peau nue contre peau nue, chaleur contre chaleur, le blond mêlé au brun. Elle sentait la poitrine de Regina se relâcher progressivement, inspiration, expiration, inspiration plus longue – il lui semblait presque entendre le mécanisme de son cœur.

Lorsque Regina amorça un geste pour se détacher, elle resserra son étreinte.

— Encore un peu, quémanda-t-elle dans un quasi ronronnement.

— Je vais vous asphyxier, fit remarquer Regina dans un petit rire un peu rauque.

— Il y a pire mort.

— Je vous l'accorde, mais il faut que je retourne travailler. Nous n'avons pas tous le luxe de paresser la moitié de la journée.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de ses deux bras serrés.

Il était si facile, chaque fois, d'être deux entre ces quatre murs. Emma savait qu'aussitôt la porte franchie, Regina se parerait de la froideur qu'elle adoptait invariablement dehors, dans le vrai monde, et qu'elle ne poserait plus sur elle que des yeux indifférents et impersonnels. Elle compartimentait avec une telle aisance qu'Emma se demandait parfois, en la croisant au détour d'une rue ou en lui servant son café, si les instants échevelés qu'elles partageaient avaient la moindre importance pour elle.

Pourtant, elle était dans ses bras l'amante la plus féroce et la plus attentionnée. Elle se livrait avec un total abandon et exigeait d'elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle la poussait jusque dans ses derniers retranchements et pansait chacune des plaies qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle était ardente et passionnée, et douce jusqu'à la torture.

Emma souffla sur les mèches qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et se releva à demi.

— Je vous revois quand ?

— Qui sait ?

— Ce soir ?

Regina rit à nouveau, souleva les draps à la recherche de son soutien-gorge.

— Vous êtes insatiable.

— Vous êtes plutôt endurante, rétorqua Emma en lui tendant le soutien-gorge qu'elle avait trouvé avant elle.

Elle hésita un instant et ajouta :

— J'imagine que j'ai l'air ridicule si je vous dis que j'adore quand vous riez ?

— Vous imaginez bien. Cela dit, avoir l'air ridicule est une habitude chez vous, donc je ne m'en ferais pas trop à votre place.

— Pour la peine, je ne vous le dirai pas.

Agrafant son soutien-gorge, Regina rit une troisième fois – comme une explosion de petites gouttes de bonheur qu'Emma vint boire à la source.

— Merde, j'adore vraiment quand vous riez.

— Ça vous donne l'impression d'être drôle ? demanda Regina, qui parvenait dieu sait comment à boutonner sa jupe sans cesser de l'embrasser.

— Je _sais_ que je suis drôle.

— Vous ne l'êtes pas.

— Et sexy ?

— Non plus.

L'air de rien, Emma abaissa une des bretelles que Regina venait tout juste d'ajuster sur ses épaules.

— On vérifie ?

Regina, dont les yeux riaient cette fois, déboutonna de nouveau sa jupe avant de la pousser sur le lit.

— Vous avez quinze minutes.

— Je peux vous faire jouir _et_ rire en même temps. Le tout en dix minutes.

— C'est ambitieux.

— On parie ?

— Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais de parler ?

— Vous n'avez qu'à m'en empêcher.

Et Regina, contre tout attente, fit exactement ce qui lui était demandé.

— — — —

— Si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes, Madame le Maire est en rendez-vous.

Emma opina du chef, adressa un sourire à la secrétaire et prit place sur une des chaises – évidemment inconfortables – qu'on lui proposait. Elle avait décidé de passer à l'improviste, estimant qu'il était ridicule de laisser Regina orchestrer les moindres nuances de leur semblant de relation. Elle espérait lui dérober un baiser en passant, un déjeuner si elle avait de la chance.

Elle était donc armée des meilleures intentions du monde, et d'une bonne humeur que n'entama pas même la vision de Graham qui sortait du bureau de Regina. Elle s'était pardonnée son erreur d'une nuit, et à dire vrai, n'y songeait plus guère.

Elle le salua sans arrière-pensée, à peine mal à l'aise. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, visiblement plus gêné qu'elle de leur rencontre impromptue. Il lui fit une réponse succincte et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, a priori peu désireux de s'attarder.

Emma le regarda s'éloigner, un brin perplexe. Peut-être lui tenait-il rigueur de la façon un peu cavalière dont elle avait rompu leur début d'idylle. Elle le chassa de ses pensées, tout à sa hâte d'être admise dans le sein des seins. Elle commençait à s'impatienter.

— C'est bon, je peux entrer ?

La secrétaire leva les yeux de son écran.

— Un instant, je l'informe de votre présence.

Emma soupira ostensiblement, dans l'espoir au moins de dérider l'inexpressive secrétaire, mais ne rencontra qu'une aimable et mécanique indifférence, tandis que la jeune femme pianotait sur son téléphone.

 _C'est qu'elle lui va comme un gant, la gardienne de l'antre, à croire qu'elle..._

— Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et investit le bureau avec l'absence de délicatesse qui était sa signature.

Regina était assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés à un joli miroir de poche – qu'Emma connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vue s'y mirer au sortir de leurs rendez-vous – et se remaquillait. Emma resta silencieuse, la regardant passer avec application le bâton de rouge sur ses lèvres pleines. Il y avait quelque chose de presque hypnotique dans ses gestes précis et concentrés, qu'elle avait mille fois répétés et exécutait cependant chaque fois avec la même minutie, à l'observer plongée dans son reflet et à se demander ce qu'elle y décelait que les autres n'y voyaient pas.

Elle se _remaquillait_. Brusquement, le malaise perceptible de Graham prit un tout autre sens. Emma fut assaillie d'images mentales toutes plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait pas à chercher loin pour deviner ce qui – ou plutôt simplement _qui_ – avait abîmé son maquillage. Et elle ne prenait pas même la peine d'essayer de dissimuler son forfait.

La bouche à nouveau d'un écarlate sans accroc, Regina referma le miroir dans un petit claquement sec et la considéra avec un léger sourire en coin.

— Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle Swan ?

— Vous avez _couché_ avec Graham ? s'exclama Emma, incrédule.

Le sourire s'effaça aussitôt et les yeux sombres se durcirent notablement.

— Je vois que vous êtes toujours incapable de vous occuper de vos affaires.

— Vous avez couché avec lui ? répéta-t-elle.

— Si vous attendez réellement que je réponde à cette question, vous ajoutez l'idiotie à l'ingérence.

— Je crois que ça me regarde un peu ! jeta Emma en s'asseyant lourdement.

— Je vous en prie, railla Regina sans aménité, asseyez-vous.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous couchez encore avec lui.

— Je croyais que vous compreniez au contraire parfaitement l'intérêt de ce genre de pratiques.

Incapable de rester en place, Emma se releva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, étourdie d'avoir chuté si vite de si haut.

— C'est nul, vous savez ?

Regina avait pâli sous l'effet de la colère. Elle répondit, venimeuse :

— Vous ne vous en êtes pas privée, que je sache.

— C'était différent ! C'était…

— Peu m'importe la teneur de vos escapades sexuelles, mademoiselle Swan. Les détails de votre vie personnelle ne m'intéressent en rien.

— Je… C'est tout bonnement impossible de parler avec vous.

— Et qui au juste vous demande de parler ? Je ne suis pas votre amie et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir.

— Parce que vous croyez que j'ai envie que nous devenions amies ?

— Alors quoi, ironisa Regina, vous voulez m'épouser ?

— Certainement pas. Vous avez bien trop mauvais caractère.

— Parfait.

— Parfait.

Et Emma balança un coup de pied dans le fauteuil devant elle – parfait. Elle avait à présent parfaitement mal au pied.

— Si nous en avons fini, reprit Regina d'un ton glacial, je vous prierai de quitter mon bureau avant d'achever d'en détruire les meubles.

— Vous êtes sûre ? Vous n'êtes pas tentée par un deuxième coup vite fait sur le coin de votre bureau, des fois que Graham ne vous ait pas suffi ?

— Vous devenez vulgaire, mademoiselle Swan. Je vous conseille de refréner votre jalousie, c'est parfaitement ridicule.

— Je ne suis pas… Okay, je _suis_ jalouse, mais je pensais que…

Elle s'interrompit, à court de mots – ou consciente que rien de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne serait judicieux. Regina, dont les prunelles s'étaient singulièrement obscurcies, posa les mains à plat sur son bureau.

— J'aurais dû me douter que vous dépasseriez vos prérogatives. Que vous en voudriez toujours plus. Ainsi fonctionnent les humains, n'est-il pas ? Mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose. Je ne vous appartiens pas. Je n'appartiens à _personne_.

— Ce n'est pas la question. Je vous parle de respect.

— Oh, c'est moi qui vous manque de respect ? Alors même que vous venez tempêter sur mon lieu de travail et me faire une scène de jalousie que rien ne justifie ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé un contrat, et je vous recommande de vous souvenir que je ne vous dois rien sous prétexte qu'il nous arrive de nous rendre mutuellement service.

— Incroyable, laissa tomber Emma scandalisée, vous êtes tout bonnement incroyable.

— Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, la porte est juste derrière vous. Vous êtes libre de la passer à tout moment.

Emma prit même la liberté de la claquer derrière elle.


	21. Chapter 21

— Il y a eu du monde ? demanda Ruby en se glissant derrière le comptoir.

La question était rituelle et purement rhétorique. Il n'y avait guère de place pour l'improvisation à Storybrooke, et Emma se demandait parfois si Ruby avait rêvé d'autre chose, un jour. Elle était si gaie, si pleine d'entrain, et si jeune encore – avide et toute prête à mordre dans une vie que sa petite ville ne lui proposerait sans doute jamais.

— Un car de touristes, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour attraper un paquet qu'elle tendit à Ruby.

— Graham est passé déposer ça pour toi.

— Ah, bien ! Comment allait-il ?

Emma haussa les épaules. Consciente de son injustice, elle peinait pourtant à dominer l'aversion viscérale qu'il lui inspirait désormais.

— Bien, je suppose.

— Il est épuisé, le pauvre. Regina le fait courir partout.

— Tu es sûre que c'est ça qui l'épuise ? insinua Emma, un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

Ruby secoua ses longs cheveux bruns en signe de dénégation.

— Tu retardes, ma vieille, va falloir te mettre au niveau en matière de potins. Ils ne couchent plus ensemble. Si c'est ça qui te gênait, tu peux y aller avec lui. Il y a des semaines qu'elle l'a jeté comme un malpropre. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle va bientôt digérer l'outrage, parce qu'à ce rythme, il va nous faire un burn-out.

— L'outrage ? répéta Emma, prise de court.

— Toi, voyons ! C'est toi, l'outrage.

— Je suis un outrage ?

Ses pensées défilaient si vite et de manière si décousue qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en analyser une seule.

— Tu penses bien qu'elle n'a pas dû apprécier qu'il s'intéresse à toi. La moitié des types de la ville l'envient, et lui, il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Tu me diras, c'est pas plus mal comme ça. Aussi sexy soit-elle, il n'était jamais que son jouet sexuel, ce qui n'a rien de particulièrement valorisant.

— Mm-mm.

— Tu vas le consoler ?

Devant le silence de son interlocutrice, elle agita la main devant ses yeux.

— Eh oh, Emma, tu m'écoutes ?

Emma émergea de sa torpeur, confuse.

— Pardon, tu disais ?

— Je te demande si tu vas le consoler.

La réponse fusa, sèche et sans appel :

— Non.

— — — —

Emma savait qu'elle devait présenter des excuses à Regina, qu'elle avait accusée à tort – et qui, du reste, ne lui avait en effet rien promis. A présent que sa jalousie apaisée avait cessé de lui grignoter les entrailles, elle se sentait bête, coupable, mais également irritée que Regina ait sauté sur l'occasion pour la pousser à partir.

La nuit était tombée lorsque, sortant du restaurant, elle la vit remonter la rue en direction du parking. Elle parcourut au pas de course la distance qui les séparait pour l'intercepter.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ? lança-t-elle, essoufflée et sans préambule.

Regina jeta vivement un regard autour d'elle. La rue était déserte.

— Mademoiselle Swan, je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu ni le moment pour...

— Oh si, on fait ça _maintenant_. Vous m'avez prise pour une idiote.

Dans un petit rire sans joie, Regina asséna :

— Vous _êtes_ une idiote. Et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, mais Emma l'attrapa par le bras – son intention de repentir déjà oubliée.

— Je vous demande cinq minutes. Vous pouvez bien m'accorder cinq minutes, non ?

Regina se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

— Ne me touchez pas. Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous tenir.

Elle lança un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours, fouilla dans son sac, en extirpa sa clé de voiture d'une main qui tremblait un peu et actionna l'ouverture automatique. Elle ouvrit la portière et ordonna :

— Entrez là-dedans.

Emma obtempéra, et Regina s'engouffra à sa suite dans le véhicule. Dans la promiscuité forcée du petit habitacle, son parfum devenu si familier envahit aussitôt les narines d'Emma, qui se retint d'inspirer à pleins poumons.

— Dépêchez-vous, reprit-elle plusieurs minutes après le démarrage, mon fils m'attend.

— Vous mentez _encore_ , s'insurgea Emma, je sais qu'il dort chez un copain.

— J'oubliais qu'il vous disait tout, cracha Regina, la rancœur suintant de chacune des syllabes.

Emma se tourna vers elle. Son regard indocile tenta de dévier vers les cuisses de Regina, que ses collants – ses bas ? - flattaient tout particulièrement, mais elle le retint par la bride, et observa sur un ton d'une neutralité presque trop appuyée :

— Ce n'est pas la direction de chez vous. Où allez-vous ?

— Aussi loin que nécessaire pour qu'on n'entende pas vos élucubrations.

Le silence retomba, et Emma n'y tint plus.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait croire que vous couchiez encore avec Graham ?

— Ne parlez donc pas si fort ! chuchota furieusement Regina, tandis qu'elle ralentissait pour laisser passer le docteur Hooper et son chien.

Elle était vraiment belle, de si près, et Emma, qui avait espéré que le temps et l'habitude diminueraient son admiration pour elle, soupira de frustration. Elle baissa la voix et répéta :

— Pourquoi ?

Regina roula quelques temps en silence, les mains serrées sur le volant.

— Je ne vous ai rien fait croire du tout, vous avez tiré vos conclusions toute seule. Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes incapable d'utiliser correctement les trois neurones que la nature vous a impartis.

Emma choisit d'ignorer l'insulte.

— Vous auriez pu me dire que je me trompais.

— Je ne vous dois aucun compte, et votre possessivité est intolérable.

— Je sais, mais...

— Puisque vous le savez, pourriez-vous me dire au juste combien de temps je vais devoir rester assise dans cette voiture avant que vous ne me présentiez vos excuses et que je puisse rentrer chez moi ?

— Je _suis_ désolée. Je le suis, vraiment, mais...

— Mais, mais, mais rien du tout. Bonsoir.

Et elle arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté. Emma la regarda, incrédule.

— Vous voulez que je descende, là ?

— Je ne suis pas chauffeur de taxi.

Emma scanna des yeux les environs, à deux doigts d'exploser nerveusement de rire, sciée par le culot à toute épreuve de son interlocutrice.

— Regina, c'est la cambrousse, ici ! Je ne sais même pas où on est.

— Vous finirez bien par apercevoir de la lumière.

Se calant plus confortablement sur le siège en cuir, Emma croisa les bras et déclara :

— Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Regina se pencha pour ouvrir la portière du côté d'Emma.

— Je vous garantis que si.

Emma la retint par l'épaule dans l'intention d'arrêter son geste. Ainsi à demi allongée, son bras frôlait la poitrine d'Emma, que sa proximité soudaine troubla suffisamment pour lui faire oublier la menace imminente d'une longue et laborieuse marche à pied. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour se réinstaller devant le volant, Emma manqua secouer la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue, ou comme pour chasser des volutes d'opium qui menaceraient d'anesthésier le cerveau dont Regina faisait si peu de cas – elle ne croyait pas si bien dire, elle qui était son ennemi le plus méthodiquement acharné.

Elle fit à nouveau claquer la portière, dans un geste obstiné qui était en soi une affirmation.

— Non. Regina, je ne sortirai pas de cette voiture tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé cette histoire. Je refuse que ça se termine comme ça, sur un malentendu. Je me suis excusée, non ? J'en ai assez que votre ego fasse la loi. Et puis, vous êtes une foutue trouillarde.

Regina la regarda du coin d'un œil presque étonné par sa résolution qui ne faiblissait pas. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on se batte contre elle, ni, réalisa Emma, à ce qu'on se batte _pour_ elle. L'idée la traversa qu'elle n'était, en fin de compte, guère plus expérimentée qu'elle en matière d'échange équitable. Elle prenait, voilà tout, et si les hommes la désiraient forcément, ils n'avaient pas dû prendre souvent le risque de chercher à dépasser la barrière de son mépris.

— Vous aggravez votre cas, fit-elle remarquer, mais sa voix était moins ferme.

— J'ai envie de vous embrasser.

Regina sursauta presque, comme si on l'avait piquée.

— Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

— Non. J'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie.

Elle tendit la main jusqu'aux cuisses qui la défiaient depuis tout à l'heure.

— Vous me manquez, Regina.

Elle baissa encore un peu la voix et suggéra, langoureuse :

— Vous n'avez qu'à me punir.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, les doigts toujours fermement ancrés au volant – mais elle ne bougea pas.

— Vous croyez vraiment vous en tirer de cette façon ?

— J'essaye, du moins.

Sa main se faufila sous la jupe – des bas, elle avait bien deviné. Regina interrompit sa progression d'un geste sévère. Elle poursuivit, s'approchant encore :

— Vous devriez être contente. J'ai tout le temps envie de vous. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et vint mourir sur les lèvres de Regina, toutes proches. Celle-ci les tenait closes, mais sa poitrine palpitait de quelque chose qu'Emma aurait voulu savoir déchiffrer.

— Moi, je ne couche plus avec Graham, l'informa-t-elle bien qu'elle sache que la précision était parfaitement inutile.

— Je ne vous demande rien.

— Je peux donc coucher avec lui ?

— Vous pouvez.

Elle attrapa le visage d'Emma et l'embrassa passionnément, avant d'ajouter, farouche :

— Mais ne le faites pas.

— Ça vous a embêtée ?

— A votre avis ? gronda-t-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

— Dites-le moi.

— Ça ne m'a pas embêtée.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et lâcha dans un souffle :

— Ça m'a tuée.

— Merde, jura Emma contre ses lèvres, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous.

— Vraiment ?

— Tout du long, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous.

Quasiment à califourchon sur elle, à présent, Regina l'embrassa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement de voiture au loin les rappelle à l'ordre. A ce stade, Emma se souciait fort peu de l'inconfort de leur position et aurait volontiers allongé Regina sur la banquette arrière, mais celle-ci interrompit le baiser, la respiration précipitée. Il y avait dans ses yeux comme un semblant de soulagement, et Emma songea qu'elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui aurait arrêté juste à temps quelque chose d'irréversible, et quelque chose, même, de trop rapide. Il était curieux qu'elle ait presque l'air de redouter un acte qu'elles avaient déjà accompli ô combien fréquemment, mais il y avait tant de paradoxes chez Regina Mills qu'Emma accepta celui-ci comme les précédents.

Le trajet du retour fut prompt et silencieux. Regina gara la voiture dans l'allée de sa maison, éteignit les phares.

— Bon, dit Emma, incertaine.

— A bientôt, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma s'inclina hardiment pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était ennuyeux – fabuleux – qu'un simple baiser puisse se révéler si incandescent, mais l'ardeur avec laquelle Regina lui répondit lui indiqua assez sûrement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dépassée par l'intensité de ses réactions physiques.

— Vous avez envie de moi ? demanda-t-elle par pur et capricieux désir d'en voler confirmation de sa bouche.

Regina, jamais disposée à se rendre sans combattre, la défia de ses prunelles brillantes.

— Vérifiez vous-même.


	22. Chapter 22

— On pourrait peut-être faire à manger avant que ta mère rentre ? proposa Emma, avachie sur le canapé.

Henry leva les yeux de ses cahiers

— Tu restes encore dîner ?

— Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

— Si, bien sûr, mais...

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, jouant à faire rouler son crayon sur le dos de sa main.

— Laisse tomber.

— Ben non, dis moi.

— C'est juste que... Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu viens plus pour maman que pour moi.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Je sais pas. Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

Emma se redressa, songeuse.

— Oui, je crois que oui. Ça t'embête ?

— Je sais pas. Je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais bien.

— Toi, je t'adore. Tu es mon petit bonhomme préféré. Aucune compétition possible.

Henry esquissa une moue offensée.

— Je ne suis _pas_ petit.

— Ça ne va pas mieux, avec elle ?

Il réfléchit un instant – il réfléchissait souvent avant de parler, et c'était une des choses déroutantes et merveilleuses chez lui dont Emma aurait bien félicité Regina, si celle-ci n'était pas toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils.

— Si, un peu. On peut dire que ça va globalement mieux, je crois. Elle est plus sympa. Et puis, je deviens plus mature, tu sais.

Elle rit, plus tendre que moqueuse. C'était dans ces moments-là – quand Henry utilisait des mots comme _globalement_ ou semblait plus adulte qu'elle-même ne l'était – qu'elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas aimé davantage si elle l'avait toujours connu.

— Très mature en effet, surtout quand tu jettes ta manette par terre parce que tu perds.

—C'est parce que tu triches ! protesta le gamin.

Il lui jeta son crayon qu'elle attrapa au vol, hilare.

— Mature, tu disais ?

Il lui tira la langue et fit mine de replonger le nez dans ses leçons, avant de reprendre, à nouveau sérieux :

— Je me dis aussi qu'elle devait m'aimer, au moins au début. Après tout, elle m'a donné le prénom de son père.

— Ah oui ? Et il est comment, ton grand-père ?

Henry haussa les épaules.

— J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas connu. Il est mort, il y a très longtemps. Mais ça veut tout de même dire quelque chose, non ?

Emma opina vigoureusement du chef.

— Sans aucun doute, petit, sans aucun doute.

— — — —

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle s'attardait dans le salon avec Regina – elles feignaient chaque fois de ne pas savoir qu'elles échoueraient immanquablement dans la chambre – et que celle-ci, plutôt détendue, sirotait un verre de cidre, elle interrogea :

— Il était comment, votre père ?

Regina plissa les yeux, perplexe, mais répondit néanmoins :

— Formidable.

— Mais encore ?

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

— Je sais pas, n'importe quoi. Il faisait quoi, dans la vie ?

— Avocat.

Parfois, tenir une conversation avec Regina s'apparentait à une course de fond – sans échauffement et sans bouteille d'eau.

— Quel genre d'avocat ?

Visiblement impatientée, Regina fit un geste vague de la main.

— Le genre dossiers, plaidoiries, mis en cause. Vous savez ce qu'est un avocat, je suppose ?

Emma plissa les lèvres et afficha une moue boudeuse volontairement exagérée.

— Vous y mettez vraiment de la mauvaise volonté, je ne vous parle plus.

— Le genre honnête.

— Tous les avocats ne le sont-ils pas ? ironisa Emma, son accès de mauvaise humeur envolé aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

— Il était _vraiment_ honnête.

Elle eut un rire léger, presque doux, et ajouta :

— Même trop, en fait. Il ne se faisait pas toujours payer, ce qui rendait ma mère folle de rage. Et il faisait confiance, à tout le monde. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il était idiot. C'est simplement qu'il lui importait assez peu, en fin de compte, que les gens mentent s'ils avaient une bonne, une vraie raison de le faire.

La tendresse était perceptible, dans cette évocation de qualités qu'elle affectait aujourd'hui de mépriser. Emma savoura cette brève réminiscence, dérobée bien innocemment, de la jeune fille affectueuse que Regina avait été.

—Vous l'aimiez ?

— Beaucoup. Nous faisions de l'équitation ensemble.

— Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez du cheval.

— Vous ne saviez pas que je _montais_ à cheval, corrigea Regina, mais ses yeux souriaient.

— Vous en avez un à vous ?

Question stupide, se dit-elle aussitôt. Si tel avait été le cas, elle aurait été bien placée, après sa longue filature, pour le savoir. Regina secoua la tête, la nostalgie si prégnante que le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement.

— Plus maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Le temps, je suppose. La vie, les priorités. Je suis partie faire mes études, et après... J'ai eu d'autres choses en tête.

— Sciences politiques ?

Elle hocha la tête, et Emma se souvint des bribes d'informations qu'elle avait soutirées à Ruby des semaines auparavant.

— C'est ce que vous aviez toujours voulu faire ?

— Je ne me souviens plus, mentit-elle d'une façon si éhontée qu'Emma eut la charité de ne pas le souligner.

— Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'études.

— Je m'en doute, souligna Regina, étrangement sans trace de jugement ou de mépris.

— Je me suis formée sur le tas, on va dire.

— Vous avez poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est formulé de façon si charmante, ironisa Emma.

— Non, je voulais dire...

— Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, Regina, pas de souci. Dites, je me pose une question.

— Demandez toujours.

— Pourquoi restez-vous maire de Storybrooke ? C'est petit, Storybrooke, et vous deviez être assez brillante pour prétendre à quelques sommets.

— J'étais plutôt brillante, en effet.

— Ce n'était pas ma question.

— Je sais.

Regina but une gorgée de cidre, et lorsqu'il devint clair qu'elle n'allait pas poursuivre, Emma insista :

— Vous avez dit que je pouvais demander, hein.

— Je vous ai permis de poser votre question, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais y répondre.

Elle se moquait franchement d'elle, à présent, et ce n'était pas désagréable. D'autant qu'elle était ravissante, ainsi appuyée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses.

— On peut prétendre à des sommets, dit-elle finalement, sans désirer les gravir.

— Alors vous ne voulez jamais bouger d'ici ?

— C'est un interrogatoire ?

—Non, je n'ai hélas pas pensé à prendre mes menottes.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

—Vous avez des menottes ?

— Vous voudriez que j'en aie ? riposta Emma du tac au tac.

Il aurait été facile de continuer sur ce terrain-là, mais elle se sentit le besoin de formuler :

— Je suis désolée que votre père soit mort si tôt.

Regina déposa un peu brusquement son verre sur la table basse.

— C'est aussi bien comme ça, tout compte fait.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il n'aurait pas aimé ce que je suis devenue.

Elle avait parlé assez sèchement pour qu'il soit évident qu'elle n'était pas disposée à élaborer, ce qui n'empêcha pas Emma de répéter :

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Vous avez trois ans, mademoiselle Swan ? Vous voulez que je vous explique comment on fait les bébés ?

—Je sais que je ne risque pas de vous en faire un, ça me suffit.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dieu m'en préserve.

— Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas aimé ce que vous êtes devenue ?

— Pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à le savoir ?

— Je m'intéresse à vous, dit simplement Emma, ses yeux verts brillant de sincérité.

Remontant ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, Regina soupira.

— Je suis devenue comme ma mère, voilà tout.

Elle fronça le nez et précisa, le regard vague et dans un sourire où perçait l'amertume :

— Pas assez, cela dit, pour qu'elle-même soit contente de ce que je suis devenue.

Emma devina qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas davantage. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et déclara légèrement :

— Moi, j'aime bien ce que vous êtes. On monte ?

— — — —

A onze heures du matin, Emma en était encore au petit-déjeuner lorsque Regina débarqua à l'improviste – non qu'elle ait eu particulièrement l'habitude de prévenir. Elle avait développé ces derniers temps une inclination certaine pour l'inattendu. Elle disparaissait pendant deux ou trois jours – jours pendant lesquels Emma se languissait bien davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait admis sous la torture – et surgissait à nouveau, à des heures plus ou moins improbables, fougueuse, entreprenante, et tellement prête déjà qu'Emma se prenait à penser qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi. _Taisez-vous_ , intimait-elle si Emma osait en émettre l'idée, ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire, parce que Regina était alors encore plus appliquée à lui faire oublier jusqu'à la possibilité de former une phrase cohérente.

— J'ai envie de vous, déclara-t-elle tout à trac, aussitôt dans l'appartement.

Emma baissa les yeux sur son pyjama de fortune.

— C'est le t-shirt ? hasarda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

— C'est _malgré_ le t-shirt, répondit Regina en filant tout droit jusqu'à la chambre.

Il ne leur fallut pas deux minutes pour se débarrasser de l'objet de la discorde en même temps que du tailleur de Regina. Elles s'embrassaient à corps perdu quand Emma songea à dénouer le foulard de soie noué lâchement autour de son cou.

— Gardez-le, souffla Regina, avant de s'étendre sur le lit et de joindre les mains au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste sans équivoque.

Emma ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Vous êtes sérieuse ?

— Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud pour porter un foulard ?

Elle s'attela à la tâche presque timidement, enroula le tissu sur le montant du lit, les doigts malhabiles, hésitants, et le cœur tambourinant comme un oiseau en cage. Regina resta silencieuse, le souffle indécis, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière elle.

Comment était-il possible qu'alors même qu'elle en faisait sa captive, Emma ait encore l'impression d'être à sa merci ? Il n'y avait rien sur terre qu'elle n'aurait été chercher si elle le lui avait demandé, et elle aurait voulu qu'elle le lui demande pour avoir l'occasion de lui prouver sa dévotion.

Elle parsema de baisers le corps offert et réceptif et, les lèvres juste en-dessous des seins, avoua malgré elle :

— Je vous aime.

Regina essaya aussitôt de se relever d'un geste brusque, retenue par les liens qu'elle avait momentanément oubliés, et Emma sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur – et pas des moindres.

— Détachez-moi, ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure impérieux.

Emma tenta de s'exécuter, mais elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour défaire les nœuds, guère aidée par Regina qui tentait désespérément de libérer ses mains toute seule.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, Regina se redressa et se massa les poignets machinalement, les joues rouges.

— Ne dites pas des choses pareilles.

Emma posa sur elle un regard empli d'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi, puisque c'est vrai ?

Et c'était terriblement vrai, s'aperçut-elle, et depuis longtemps sans doute.

— Pourquoi ? répéta Regina, la voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, et Emma songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue si proche de perdre le contrôle.

Elle passa la main sur son visage et enfila hâtivement son chemisier directement sur sa poitrine nue.

— Pourquoi faut-il que vous compliquiez toujours tout ? C'était _parfait_ , et maintenant, c'est fichu. Où est ma jupe ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, nerveuse comme Emma n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle pouvait l'être.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, _où est ma jupe_ ?

— Regina, vous voulez bien vous calmer ?

— Je _suis_ calme !

Emma s'agenouilla sur le lit et demanda, d'une voix qu'elle espérait apaisante :

— Où est le problème ? Je ne vous demande pas de ressentir la même chose.

— Je ne _peux pas_ ressentir la même chose et vous ne _devez pas_ ressentir quoi que ce soit.

— Dites donc, vous êtes gonflée. Vous croyez que je me suis levée un matin en me disant Tiens, si je tombais amoureuse de ma plaie de voisine ?

Regina posa les mains sur ses oreilles comme une petite fille.

— Arrêtez de dire ça.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

— Parce que ça finit toujours mal, s'exclama-t-elle, voilà pourquoi !

Emma lui prit les mains – leur léger tremblement lui fendit le cœur – et, bien, qu'elle-même fût mal placée pour donner des leçons de foi, contesta avec toute l'assurance qu'elle se découvrait :

— Pas forcément.

— Pour _moi_ , si ! Ce n'est pas possible pour moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, d'accord ? Vous allez provoquer un désastre. Je n'aurais jamais, _jamais_ dû vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ce genre de choses et je n'ai pas le droit de vous écouter.

— Daniel, lâcha Emma pour elle-même.

Regina bondit.

— Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas me parler de lui ! Vous êtes la dernière personne à pouvoir vous permettre de parler de lui.

— Pourtant, je le comprends mieux que n'importe qui.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il était.

Elle faisait tant d'efforts pour se maîtriser que ses mots sortaient hachés de ses dents serrées.

— Vous pourriez me le dire, suggéra doucement Emma.

— C'était l'homme le plus tendre, le plus intègre, le plus pur que j'ai jamais connu. Et il me regardait comme si j'étais aussi pure que lui. Et chaque fois que vous me touchez, je lui mens de la plus horrible façon, et...

Elle prit une inspiration, parvint à dominer sa voix au bord de la fêlure. Une larme perlait au bord de sa paupière, qu'elle ne se donna pas la peine d'essuyer.

— … et il ne méritait pas ça. Bon sang, Emma, je n'ai _rien_ à vous offrir, il a tout emporté.

Emma attira contre elle le corps raidi de Regina, posa sa tête dans son cou, caressa son dos et ses cheveux.

— Je ne vous aime pas, okay ? Je plaisantais. Je vous déteste même. Ça vous va si je vous déteste ?

Et elle l'aimait si fort, en cet instant, que le murmure d'approbation de Regina clôtura la conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonsoir ! Je suis infiniment désolée pour cette longue coupure - je n'ai guère d'autre excuse que la vie, ses joies, ses chagrins, et le temps qui passe si vite. Et je reprends en douceur, pour les quelques lecteurs qu'il me reste peut-être, avec un petit chapitre léger._

— — — —

— Regina ? chuchota Emma.

Nulle réponse ne lui parvint, et elle commençait à être sérieusement frigorifiée.

— Regina ? chuchota-t-elle plus fort.

Du vent - frais - et du silence encore.

— Regina !

En pure perte.

A travers les rideaux tirés, elle percevait nettement le rayon de lumière émanant de la lampe de chevet de Regina, ce qui ne contribuait en rien à apaiser sa frustration.

Elle se pencha davantage, ses pieds crispés sur le garde-corps, et cogna une nouvelle fois doucement au carreau. Il ne s'agissait pas de réveiller Henry, qui n'était en rien responsable des problèmes relationnels de sa mère et de sa baby-sitter - bienheureux Henry qui ignorait encore tout de l'amour et de ses tourments, du désir et ses conséquences, de la fierté mal placée et de l'humilité maussade qu'Emma expérimentait, perchée comme un maladroit volatile sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Gauchement, elle esquissa une contorsion hasardeuse dans l'espoir de trouver un meilleur appui et perdit évidemment l'équilibre dans un fracas de fin du monde. Sa chute fut courte et affolée, ses bras et ses jambes battant l'air comme des ailes inutiles.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit alors, et la figure très bien réveillée - et fort mécontente - de Regina s'y encadra enfin.

— Emma ?

— Aïe, répondit celle-ci depuis le jardin où elle avait lourdement atterri.

En fait de volatile, elle s'évoquait plutôt un éléphanteau doté d'un parachute non homologué. Ou un Icare des temps modernes - à trop tendre vers le soleil, ou plutôt vers la lune et ses sombres rayons, elle n'avait su que tomber et embrasser le vide.

Ce n'était pas si cher payé, se dit-elle, le visage levé vers l'objet de son plus cher désarroi. Les yeux de Regina, scrutant le jardin à la recherche de l'importune, valaient toutes les chutes et toutes les défaites. Ils se posèrent sur elle, plissés par l'effort, parvinrent à discerner ses contours que la nuit plongeait dans le noir.

— Vous êtes entière ?

— Ça pique.

— Vous écrasez mes Cuisses de Nymphe ? s'exclama Regina, épouvantée.

— Vous voulez rire ? Si seulement vous m'en donniez l'occasion !

— Mes rosiers ! Je vous parle de mes _rosiers_ , mademoiselle Swan.

— Je suis comme qui dirait un peu tombée dessus, confirma piteusement Emma.

La fenêtre se referma aussi sec et Regina disparut, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans le jardin, finissant à la hâte de nouer la ceinture de son peignoir - soyeux et seyant, le peignoir, probablement du satin.

— Montrez-moi ça, intima-t-elle.

Emma se relevait péniblement en se frottant ses fesses endolories. Bravache, elle commença à expliquer :

— Oh, ce n'est rien, je me suis juste...

— Je parlais de mes roses, rectifia Regina en s'agenouillant à côté de ses fleurs abîmées.

Agitant le poignet avec autorité, elle ajouta :

— Vous, faites moi le plaisir de déguerpir.

— Après les risques terribles que j'ai pris pour vous voir ? s'indigna Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous êtes tombée du premier étage, vous n'avez pas pris une balle. Que n'être-vous tombée dans le jardin d'à côté ! Peut-être aurais-je pu espérer dormir en paix.

Penchée sur ses buissons, elle déplora :

— Mes pauvres chéries.

— Vous n'êtes pas normale, hein ! Ce sont des _fleurs_. Et je suis un être humain, un être humain éclopé ! Pfff, je préfère encore m'en aller.

— De grâce, faites.

Emma commença à s'éloigner en boitillant - un peu ostensiblement, à vrai dire.

Regina secoua la tête, de toute évidence exaspérée, l'examina un instant du regard et reprit, dans un soupir :

— Bon, venez. Vous êtes une plaie, une véritable plaie, savez-vous ?

— J'ai mal !

— Dix ans à tout casser, maugréa Regina en la suivant jusque dans la maison.

— — — —

— _Mademoiselle Swan_ , chuchota furieusement Regina.

— Quoi ?

— Vos chaussures !

— Oups.

Elle s'empressa de les retirer, tandis que Regina s'asseyait sur le lit, armée d'une pince à épiler, et ordonnait :

— Sur le ventre. Et ôtez votre pantalon.

Emma obtempéra et, tournant la tête, battit des cils.

— Vous comptez abuser de moi ?

En guise de réponse, Regina retira sans douceur l'une des épines rétives fichées dans son postérieur. Emma grommela une protestation inintelligible, puis se tint coite.

Après quelques minutes de travail silencieux, Regina reprit :

— N'avez-vous pas bientôt fini d'inventer chaque jour de nouvelles absurdités ? Vous auriez pu ameuter tout le quartier. Vous êtes absolument, _absolument_ insupportable.

— Ça fait une semaine que vous m'évitez.

— Je ne vous évite pas

Elle ôta la dernière épine, s'empara d'un morceau de coton, sur lequel elle versa une dose généreuse de désinfectant, et ajouta :

— Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous attrapez le tétanos. Vos vaccins sont à jour, au moins ?

— Euh, je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils l'étaient en 1992, en tout cas. Aïe ! Vous avez mis toute la bouteille d'alcool ou quoi ?

Regina la gratifia d'une tape sur la cuisse et d'un léger rire, moqueur mais pas méchant, qui la consola un peu de sa mésaventure.

— Henry est moins chochotte que vous. Je parie que vous avez peur des piqûres.

— Pas du tout. Seulement si c'est une grosse aiguille. Au fait, désolée pour vos Genoux de Nymphe.

— Cuisses.

— Oui, je veux bien voir vos cuisses.

— Mes Cuisses de Nymphe. Vous ne seriez pas nymphomane, des fois ?

— Nymphoregina, peut-être.

— On dirait plutôt Reginomane. Le suffixe...

— Ce que vous pouvez être tatillonne.

— Je suis impressionnée.

— Par mon appétit de vous ? demanda Emma, flairant le piège.

— Non, que vous sachiez employer à bon escient le mot tatillonne. Ou était-ce un coup de chance ?

Emma laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux dans un grognement.

— Donc, pour votre information, les rosiers Cuisses de Nymphe nécessitent un entretien pointilleux. Avez-vous la moindre idée du temps que mes jardiniers ont passé à obtenir leur exquise perfection ? Il n'y en a pas de pareils dans tout Storybrooke.

— Si vous ne m'évitiez pas, je n'aurais pas...

— Je ne vous évite pas.

— Si ! bondit Emma, que la poigne de fer de Regina maintint cependant allongée.

Celle-ci déboucha ensuite un tube de crème et entreprit de l'étaler sur la peau tendre et rougie de ses fesses. Emma ferma les yeux. Cette partie du traitement était nettement plus agréable - même un peu _trop_ agréable.

— Arrêtez de mentir, vous m'évitez. C'est quand même fou. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose. J'étais émotionnellement chamboulée. Si vous voulez tout savoir, c'était la veille de mes règles !

Regina fronça le nez.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je voulais tout savoir. Retournez-vous.

Obéissant, Emma grimaça - ses fesses se souviendraient quelques jours de leur rencontre avec les fameux rosiers - et considéra Regina, dont le peignoir s'était à demi ouvert, laissant entrevoir la dentelle d'une nuisette qu'elle se souvenait lui avoir déjà retirée elle-même.

— Merde, vous dormez comme ça même quand vous êtes seule ?

— Et ?

— Vous êtes comme les scouts ?

— Que me chantez-vous encore ?

Emma leva la main droite, les trois doigts du milieu tendus, et précisa, goguenarde :

— Toujours prête !

— Puérile, vulgaire... Vous cumulez, très chère. Tendez la jambe.

— Oui, il est établi que j'ai tous les défauts du...

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant d'achever :

— ... du monde, mais comme je suis sympa et rigolote, ça passe.

— Vous n'allez pas vous endormir là, j'espère ?

— Je suis épuisée. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'endormir avant que vous me promettiez de ne plus m'éviter.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ? Que je vous laisse emménager ici ?

La voix de Regina s'était faite franchement ironique.

— Tendez la jambe, répéta-t-elle en évaluant d'un coup d'œil la gravité de ses égratignures.

Elle avait tout de la parfaite maman, songea Emma, et un aiguillon désormais familier lui traversa fugacement le cœur.

— C'est plus confortable que mon appartement, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— Un hangar désaffecté serait plus confortable que le taudis que vous appelez un appartement.

Elle passa sur son genou un nouveau morceau de coton imbibé de désinfectant, soigneuse, les gestes doux et précis.

— Je ne suis pas du genre qui s'apparie, mademoiselle Swan.

Emma se frotta les yeux et rétorqua :

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. A la seconde où vous me parleriez d'engagement, j'aurais déjà traversé le pays en courant.

La main droite de Regina était fraîche sur sa cuisse, qu'elle caressait doucement, et Emma était à peu près sûre qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Son contact était moitié apaisant, moitié émoustillant, tout comme son odeur imprégnée sur les draps dans lesquels elle dormait, et sur la taie d'oreiller qu'Emma se serait volontiers appuyée sur le nez si elle n'avait pas craint de se rendre ridicule.

— Parfait. Alors nous sommes d'accord. Plus de visites nocturnes intempestives. Si je vous reprends sur le rebord de ma fenêtre...

— Et vous promettez de ne plus m'éviter ?

— Je ne promettrai rien du tout.

Emma lui adressa un regard en coin, ses yeux étrécis par la fatigue.

— Je croyais que vous teniez à vos Fesses de Nymphe, là ?

— Il est vrai que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles survivent à une seconde expédition. Je vous propose un marché.

— Je suis tout ouïe.

— On ne change rien. C'est quand je veux, où je veux, et comme je veux.

— Toujours aussi équitables, vos marchés.

— Si vous voulez de l'équitable, adressez-vous ailleurs.

Emma était trop fine, sous ses airs faussement benêts, pour ne pas s'être aperçue qu'avec Regina, elle obtenait toujours davantage que celle-ci n'avait décidé de lui donner. Il y avait déjà longtemps qu'elle avait noté que feindre de lui obéir en tous points était encore le meilleur moyen de se garantir une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour arriver à ses propres fins. Aussi ne s'embêta-t-elle pas même à peser le pour et le contre.

— Ça me va.

— De vous adresser ailleurs ?

— Non, d'être le jouet sexuel d'une méchante, méchante sorcière.

Regina secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle, et se leva.

— Vous allez où ?

— Vous préparer un chocolat chaud. Ensuite, vous rentrez chez vous.

Le temps qu'elle revienne avec la tasse brûlante, Emma dormait à poings fermés, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller. Elle ne la réveilla pas.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina avait fait des burgers.

Regina _lui_ avait fait des burgers. (Oui, des. Elle en avait mangé deux.)

Oh, bien sûr, elle avait froncé un bout du nez dédaigneux, souligné qu'Henry lui en réclamait depuis trois jours et que, quitte à empoisonner son fils, elle préférait encore s'assurer que les trois brins de salade qui décoreraient la montagne de graisse n'étaient pas gavés de pesticides.

Il n'empêche que, la veille, Emma avait dit qu'elle préférait les burgers à toute autre nourriture. Et Regina avait plissé ce même bout du nez dédaigneux.

Et ce soir, elle lui avait fait des burgers.

— Vous êtes parfaite, avait lâché Emma.

— Pardon ? avait demandé Regina.

— J'ai dit Je vous déteste.

Regina n'avait rien répondu. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air mécontent et Emma s'était dit que peut-être.

Elle avait englouti ses burgers, face au spectacle d'Henry dévorant les siens avec toute juste un tantinet plus de classe. Et s'était moquée allègrement de Regina qui avait utilisé _des couverts_.

Henry avait beaucoup ri aussi, d'un rire gentil, naturel. S'emparant d'un couteau et d'une fourchette, il avait singé sa mère sans vergogne, et l'imitation était si réussie qu'Emma avait avalé de travers. Regina l'avait réprimandé avec si peu de conviction qu'il n'en avait pas été troublé une seconde. La mère et le fils avaient eu l'air presque complices, et il avait semblé à Emma que cette scène, peut-être, n'avait rien eu de nouveau - qu'elle était peut-être plutôt une réminiscence de temps anciens et pas tout à fait oubliés.

Regina s'était attardée plus longtemps que nécessaire en cuisine, lorsqu'elle était allée chercher le dessert. En revenant, elle s'était fendue d'une remarque acerbe sur la bouteille de vin qu'Emma avait choisie, mais elle était moins douée, ces derniers temps, pour donner le change - à moins qu'Emma le soit devenue davantage en matière d'observation - et Emma avait feint de ne pas remarquer ses prunelles un peu trop brillantes.

A présent, Henry couché depuis longtemps, Emma regardait Regina reprendre son souffle, et songeait que celle-ci avait manqué de perspicacité.

Habillée et tirée à quatre épingles, elle était déjà la plus belle femme de sa connaissance. Mais nue et ébouriffée, elle était carrément splendide. Elle avait cherché des mois à la soumettre en lui refusant son corps - en le lui offrant dès l'abord, elle l'aurait soumise tout de suite.

En lui donnant du plaisir, elle avait certes créé chez elle une addiction dont elle n'avait depuis pas pu se défaire. Mais en la laissant lui en donner, elle l'avait rendue éperdument amoureuse.

Elle aimait tout d'elle et ne parvenait plus même à avoir peur de ce qu'elle ressentait - elle manquait de place, Regina emplissait tout.

— Emma ? appela Regina à mi-voix.

— Oui ?

— Vous feriez quelque chose pour moi ?

— Tout ce que vous voudrez.

 _Merde._

Erreur de débutante.

Mais elle avait employé son prénom, elle était nue, et le moment n'était guère propice à la réflexion. Regina s'en rendait compte, bien sûr - diable, c'était même exactement pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisi. Le pire dans cette affaire était qu'Emma savait pertinemment que Regina la manipulait, et que cela fonctionnait _quand même_.

Regina demeura quelques instants silencieuse. Elle semblait curieusement incertaine pour une fois, comme si elle hésitait à lui dire - ou à ne pas lui dire - de quoi il retournait au juste.

— Eh bien ? pressa Emma.

— Nous ne nous verrons plus pendant quelques temps.

L'inflexion de la voix tenait davantage de l'ordre que de la requête, aussi Emma releva-t-elle :

— Et ?

— Comment cela, et ?

— Il y a autre chose, sans quoi vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de me demander mon avis. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ?

— Justement, _rien_. Je vous demande de ne rien faire. Pas de visites à la mairie, de scènes, de ces complications pour lesquelles vous êtes si douée. Contentez-vous de disparaître.

— Et Henry ?

— Je n'aurai pas besoin de vos services jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— Combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et si je refuse ?

— Si vous tenez à moi, dit Regina d'un ton étrangement gentil, vous allez faire ce que je vous demande sans me poser de questions.

Ce fut à cause de ce ton qu'Emma hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une manœuvre particulièrement déloyale de la prendre par des sentiments dont l'une comme l'autre connaissaient parfaitement la teneur sans plus jamais en discuter.

Mais quand Regina avait-elle jamais été loyale ? Quand avait-elle jamais considéré Emma comme une égale qu'elle devait respecter, à défaut d'éprouver pour elle un attachement similaire ?

Et pourtant, Emma hocha la tête. A croire qu'elle était suffisamment masochiste pour se complaire dans cette relation déséquilibrée qui la voyait chaque jour renoncer davantage à son orgueil d'antan, orgueil qu'un orgueil incomparablement plus aigu avait achevé de mettre en pièces.

Elle se rhabilla, ne chercha pas à obtenir une dernière nuit à ses côtés, bien que Regina n'ait manifesté aucun désir de la voir partir - elle n'avait pas manifesté le désir de la voir rester. Et si elle avait décidé de lui obéir, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de s'en découvrir incapable au réveil. Sa tâche serait suffisamment malaisée sans devoir s'arracher de la chaleur de ses bras, encore ensommeillée, vulnérable comme on l'est toujours un peu aux petites heures du matin.

Si elle devait se réaccoutumer à la solitude à laquelle Regina la renvoyait, autant débuter dès à présent.

Étonnamment, Regina la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. D'ordinaire, Emma descendait les escaliers dans le noir, pieds nus, enfilait ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte et disparaissait seule dans la nuit comme une cambrioleuse, un fantôme ou un secret honteux - et peut-être était-elle un peu des trois à la fois. Même, elle lui plaqua sur les lèvres un baiser rapide, et il était tout aussi rare qu'elle l'embrasse sans que ledit baiser soit prélude.

Tout ceci ressemblait fort à un lot de consolation. Ou plutôt, puisqu'il s'agissait de Regina Mills, à une façon de l'encourager à lui obéir. Sois sage et tu auras un susucre, ironisa Emma avec elle-même.

Et pourtant, songea-t-elle, _elle m'a fait des burgers_.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma broyait du noir - activité qui lui devenait récurrente, par la grâce de dame Regina Mills.

Elle avait été raisonnable les deux premiers jours, et puis elle avait été saisie de peur à l'idée que, peut-être, Regina ne la rappellerait jamais.

Elle n'avait pas encore pu se dire _Cette femme est mienne_ , que déjà elle songeai _t Elle ne l'est plus_.

— Aïe ! jeta-t-elle, surprise, alors que Ruby venait de lui taper violemment sur l'épaule.

— Ne t'accoude pas comme ça, intima celle-ci, et prends un air moins lugubre.

— Depuis quand diable te soucies-tu de...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase qu'une inconnue entrait dans le restaurant et que Ruby, avec un sourire nerveux et empressé qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu, l'accueillait d'un ton plus artificiel encore que son sourire :

— Bonjour, madame. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

La nouvelle venue, une brune pincée entre deux âges, ne s'embarrassa pas de civilités.

— Eh bien, mademoiselle Lucas, toujours derrière ce bar ?

Le sous-entendu suintait littéralement du ton qu'elle avait employé. _Je vois que l'ambition ne vous a pas étouffée._

Déjà, elle déplaisait à Emma, et elle ne l'avait pas seulement regardée encore.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater. Je vous sers quelque chose ?

— Auriez-vous enfin dans ce bouge quelque chose à manger qui ne risque pas de faire monter en flèche mon diabète et mon cholestérol tout en me laissant sur ma faim ?

Emma forma un sourire ironique et intervint, griffonnant sur son calepin :

— Bien, une salade verte sans sauce et un grand verre d'eau pour madame.

Les yeux de l'inconnue coururent se poser sur elle, la toisant avec un mépris qui lui rappela quelque chose.

— Vous êtes ?

— Emma Swan, pour vous servir.

Elle ne s'était pas départie de son inflexion ironique, et Ruby, les jambes cachées derrière le comptoir, lui envoya un léger coup de pied.

— Je vous donne la carte s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avec juste assez de servilité pour satisfaire Ruby sans duper une seconde l'inconnue, qui n'avait ni les yeux, ni la cervelle dans sa poche, estima-t-elle.

— Nous prendrons déjà une grande bouteille d'eau plate et une bouteille de Bordeaux, dit la femme en s'adressant directement à Ruby.

De toute évidence, Emma avait échoué à l'examen.

— Bien, madame Mills, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

 _Madame Mills ?_

Évidemment. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, pensa Emma, mi-amusée, mi-contrariée.

— — — —

 _Nous_ prendrons, avait dit la mère de Regina, et dix minutes plus tard, Regina elle-même l'avait rejointe, sans même gratifier Emma du signe de tête impersonnel qu'elle lui adressait d'ordinaire en public.

Malgré la frustration que Regina lui infligeait par son injonction de se tenir à distance, elle lui avait obéi, et n'avait marqué d'aucune façon l'intérêt qu'elle lui inspirait - elle commençait à deviner que l'arrivée de Cora Mills au même moment que ladite injonction n'avait rien d'une coïncidence.

Dévorée de curiosité, elle se montrait une serveuse plus zélée que de coutume, et se découvrit le besoin impérieux de nettoyer sur le champ toutes les tables alentours. Les deux femmes parlaient bas, aussi peu démonstratives de nature l'une que l'autre, et même en tendant l'oreille, Emma ne pouvait surprendre une miette de leur conversation depuis le comptoir.

Elle s'aperçut rapidement que, des deux, Cora était la plus loquace - mais d'une loquacité lapidaire, à l'efficacité plus brutale que celle de Regina, qui pourtant ne déméritait pas dans ce domaine.

Lorsque, son calepin à la main, elle vint s'enquérir de leurs choix d'entrées, elle coula un regard discret en direction de Regina qui, le dos droit et le menton haut comme toujours, lui offrait un profil impénétrable et lui semblait néanmoins plus guindée qu'à l'accoutumée. Les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, les cheveux épinglés sobrement en chignon bas sur son cou gracile, elle avait l'air... le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut _sage_ , et bien que Regina sache se tenir correctement en toutes circonstances, sage n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent été un mot qu'elle aurait songé à associer à sa personne - trop de feu qui perçait, trop de volonté dans la mâchoire, trop de provocation dans le sourire si souvent carnassier.

— Une salade au poulet, l'informa Regina sans la regarder.

Cora haussa un sourcil - un haussement de sourcil diablement familier.

— Vraiment, ma chérie ? Dieu seul sait comment sont nourris les malheureux poulets de la vieille Lucas. Vous nous mettrez plutôt deux assortiments de crudités.

Au second passage, lorsqu'elle leur déposa leurs deux assiettes - un assortiment de crudités pour Cora, une salade au poulet pour Regina - et qu'elle feignit d'avoir complètement oublié le changement d'instruction, Regina lui jeta un bref regard perçant qui paraissait lui dire _Tenez-vous tranquille_. Elle fut enchantée d'être parvenue à la forcer à la regarder sans enfreindre aucune des règles qu'elle lui avait fixées.

Mais elle était nerveuse - c'est à dire qu'elle sentait Regina nerveuse, et que cette nervosité sous-jacente se répercutait sur elle, passait de l'une à l'autre comme si le secret qu'elles partageaient lui faisait office de pont.

Lorsqu'elle revint une troisième fois pour débarrasser les assiettes, la rigidité de Regina s'était encore accentuée. Ses gestes étaient contenus, dénués de la moindre souplesse - et elle n'avait pas mangé le quart de sa salade. En revanche, elle avait plié et replié sa serviette jusqu'à en faire un cygne plutôt réussi.

— C'est une couleur agressive, disait Cora, sans prêter à Emma la moindre intention.

Regina ne desserra pas les dents, tandis que sa mère poursuivait :

— Et vulgaire, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de message que tu veuilles faire passer, ma chérie.

— Je ne cherche à faire passer aucun message, mère. Cette couleur me plait, voilà tout.

— Voyons, ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es. On cherche _toujours_ à faire passer un message. Et puisque tu me forces à le dire, c'est une couleur de catin. Tu n'attireras ainsi aucun homme qui vaille la peine d'être épousé.

Machinalement, Regina porta la main à ses lèvres d'un rouge vénéneux, et Emma eut envie d'embrasser cette main et ces lèvres.

Elle aurait pu tirer plaisir du spectacle qu'offrait Regina subissant ce qu'elle-même faisait quotidiennement subir aux autres, victime du mépris qui était - cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Emma - sa langue maternelle, infusé dans ses biberons, distillé dans une éducation dont il était aisé de deviner les grandes lignes. Oui, elle aurait pu jouir du renversement de situation qui voyait Regina faire face à son maître en la matière, redevenir comme tout un chacun et trébucher sous les coups. Mais elle n'aurait pas été Emma, alors.

Elle avait du cœur. Jamais évidemment elle-même ne l'aurait formulé en ces termes - elle avait parfois douté d'en posséder un en état de fonctionnement normal. Eût-elle haï Regina qu'elle aurait compati. Mais elle l'aimait follement, et elle souffrit dans sa chair de l'humiliation méthodique à laquelle sa mère la soumettait en la morigénant comme une adolescente.

Et c'était donc là la fameuse Reine Cora qui inspirait de l'effroi à tout Storybrooke. Eh bien, _elle_ , n'était pas impressionnée et ne lèverait pas le moindre petit doigt pour lui plaire.

Au quatrième passage, elle réussit à croiser le regard de Regina une seconde fois, mais ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer.

— Léopold ne t'en tient pas rigueur, expliquait Cora avec un petit sourire qui lui déplut souverainement.

— Et de quoi, je vous prie, pourrait-il me tenir rigueur ? Je ne crois pas lui avoir jamais fait offense.

Cora fit claquer sa langue, réprobatrice. Regina détourna les yeux.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Regina. Ni avec lui, d'ailleurs. Dieu merci, tu es encore ravissante quand tu veux bien en prendre la peine. Mais tu sais très bien que passé trente ans, une femme peut compter sur les doigts d'une main les chances qui lui restent de...

Elle s'interrompit et esquissa un geste d'agacement en direction d'Emma.

— Eh bien, pourquoi restez-vous plantée là ? Apportez-nous deux cafés.

Puis elle s'en détourna pour s'adresser de nouveau à sa fille.

— Ruby est tout de même moins empotée.

Regina haussa les épaules avec une indifférence qui confinait à la morosité, et Cora reprit le fil de son discours comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

— Te faire désirer, ma chérie, est une chose que tu n'as plus le temps de te permettre. Le monde ne t'attendra pas, et j'attends que tu...

Forcée de s'éloigner, Emma n'entendit pas la suite, à son grand regret. Son palais fourmillait de tout ce qu'elle brûlait de dire, et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas réagir à la violence feutrée - car ce mépris était réellement une violence - de Cora la laissaient fébrile. Elle s'engouffra dans les toilettes, à la recherche d'un instant de silence et du calme qui commençait à lui échapper.

Regina y entra une ou deux minutes plus tard, et bien qu'elle espérât qu'elle n'y entrait que pour la suivre, elle ne lui donna rien qui puisse l'en assurer. Au contraire, elle s'employa à retoucher son maquillage - qui n'en avait guère besoin, remarqua Emma avec un regain d'espoir.

— Léopold ? lâcha-t-elle, l'air de rien, lorsqu'il devint évident que Regina n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

— Léopold White, lui concéda sa compagne, en s'essuyant les mains.

— Le sénateur ? Vous connaissez le sénateur White ?

— Assez pour qu'il me demande en mariage.

Emma ouvrit des yeux effarés.

— Mais il a au moins quatre-vingt-dix ans !

Regina leva les siens au ciel.

— Soixante-quatre. Il a soixante-quatre ans.

— C'est du pareil au même ! Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien retirer d'un mariage avec un vieux ?

— Vous êtes parfois d'une naïveté confondante. De l'argent, de l'appui, de l'influence.

— J'ignorais que la prostitution faisait partie de vos compétences, commenta Emma, acerbe.

— N'allez pas trop loin, la mit en garde Regina, qui avait pâli.

— Vous avez peur des mots, maintenant ? Elle vous traitait de catin il y a un instant, mais elle ne répugnerait pas à vous vendre ?

— C'est une tractation comme il s'en fait tous les jours, et encore une fois, vous êtes bien naïve si vous pensez que la politique, sans alliance...

— Je me contrefiche de la politique, la coupa Emma, mais je ne veux pas vous voir l'épouse d'un vieux croulant.

Elle grimaça, et ajouta :

— D'un vieux croulant _républicain_ , qui plus est.

Cette fois, Regina sourit avec une ironie presque palpable.

— Mon dieu, Emma, pour qui au juste croyez-vous que je vote ?

Sa seconde grimace dut être comique, parce que Regina se fendit d'un nouveau sourire, sincèrement amusé.

— Du reste, je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais l'épouser.

— Vous n'avez pas non plus dit le contraire.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent lorsqu'elle s'éloigna du lavabo, et Emma lut brièvement dans les yeux de Regina quelque chose qui ressemblait à un désir de transgression. Et sans savoir ce qui l'en rendait si certaine, elle ne douta pas qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser, là maintenant, et qu'elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et recula encore pour s'en épargner la tentation, faisant ainsi preuve d'une délicatesse qu'elle ne se serait jamais soupçonnée.

— Je vous sauverai, savez-vous ?

Elle avait lancé cette phrase dans l'idée de faire passer cela pour une plaisanterie, mais elle sonna terriblement sérieusement à ses propres oreilles.

Regina ne s'y trompa pas, qui rit - mais d'un rire forcé qu'elle estima probablement nécessaire.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'en ai besoin ?

— Vous ne me diriez pas tout ça, vous qui ne me dites jamais rien, si vous ne m'appeliez pas à l'aide.

— Quelle présomption ! Vous prendriez-vous donc pour une sauveuse ? Belle sauveuse en vérité ! Vous êtes incapable de vous sauver vous-même.

Elle devenait mordante, lointaine - la Regina des premiers jours. Celle pour qui sauver la face prélavait sur tout le reste.

— Vous devriez y retourner, conseilla Emma.

En elle, le désir de gifler Regina, de la secouer, de la brusquer, et celui de la prendre dans ses bras s'affrontaient dans un combat presque physiquement douloureux.

— Grand merci, railla Regina, que deviendrais-je si vous n'étiez pas là pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Et elle quitta la petite pièce sans un regard, l'abandonnant à ses pensées, qu'elle dut à son tour abandonner pour leur apporter les cafés si civilement demandés par Cora. Elle s'accrochait à la maigre consolation d'avoir d'une façon ou d'une autre touché juste, pour susciter une réaction aussi viscérale, un repli sur soi aussi instinctif. Elle devinait qu'il devait être insupportable pour Regina qu'elle ait assisté au numéro de dressage de sa mère. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle savait, elle devait savoir, qu'elle était dans les toilettes lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue - ne savait-elle pas toujours tout ?

Elle mit un point d'honneur à déposer la première tasse devant Regina, qui tendit le bras pour s'emparer du petit carré de chocolat déposé sur le coin de sa soucoupe, davantage pour s'occuper les mains, jugea Emma, que par envie de le manger. Cora lui adressa un regard peu amène.

— Du _chocolat_ , Regina ? Qu'avions-nous dit à propos du chocolat ?

Emma fut prise d'une brutale envie de lui jeter son café à la figure. Au lieu de quoi, se penchant pour le poser sur la table, elle en renversa la moitié sur ses genoux. Cora poussa un cri au contact du liquide brûlant et se leva précipitamment.

Simple maladresse, aurait estimé un spectateur lambda. Mais à en croire les yeux écarquillés de Regina, il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'Emma l'avait fait exprès.

Et elle ne le regrettait pas, malgré les prunelles pleines de rage que Cora dardait sur elle. Jamais, au plus haut de leurs affrontements, Regina n'avait affiché une telle expression, et elle commençait à comprendre que, comme le lui avait dit Ruby des semaines - une éternité ! - auparavant, le courroux de la fille n'était rien mesuré aux foudres de la mère.

Mais Emma n'avait pas grandi à Storybrooke, là où le temps semblait s'être arrêté et où chaque être humain paraissait figé dans un rôle duquel il n'imaginait pas possible de s'extraire. Et si Cora Mills était le croquemitaine du village, Emma avait déjà rencontré de vrais monstres - et les avait déjà vaincus. Aussi se composa-t-elle une moue platement désolée et, par-dessus le visage baissé de Cora qui évaluait les dégâts sur son tailleur, savoura-t-elle l'incrédulité qui colorait celui de Regina.

Surprendre une telle femme valait son pesant d'or.

Cora releva la tête et articula avec hargne :

— Vous pourrez pointer au chômage dès cet après-midi. Comptez sur moi pour m'en assurer.

Si Emma avait espéré le moindre soutien de la part de Regina, et elle n'en espérait aucun, elle en eût été pour ses frais, car celle-ci enfonça vigoureusement le clou, d'une voix égale et glacée :

— Allez-vous encore longtemps jouer les potiches ? Pourquoi vous paie-t-on, au juste ? Apportez-nous des serviettes !

Non, les chiens ne faisaient décidément pas des chats.


	26. Chapter 26

— Je croyais que nous ne devions plus nous voir ?

Regina semblait fébrile - presque fiévreuse. Elle déboutonna son manteau d'une main malhabile, qui tremblait un peu, et Emma s'aperçut que c'était Regina tout entière qui tremblait.

— Regina ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle était alarmée, soudain, par la multitude d'émotions contradictoires qu'affichaient simultanément les yeux qui la vrillaient.

— Regina, si elle vous a fait quelque chose, je jure que…

Un corps subitement pressé contre le sien lui coupa le souffle, et la voix. Regina passa les bras autour de son cou, agrippant le col de son sweat-shirt avec une violence de naufragée.

— Taisez-vous, souffla-t-elle, et faites-moi l'amour.

Le moyen de dire non à une telle requête ? Elles se cognèrent deux fois contre le mur en titubant jusqu'au lit.

Regina l'embrassa avec une fougue d'adolescente. Ses mains se battaient avec les vêtements d'Emma, autant d'obstacles entre elle et... Et quoi d'ailleurs ? Il y avait de l'urgence dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de lui mordiller les lèvres pour exiger qu'elle lui en donne davantage, qu'elle lui donne tout - elle qui n'avait pourtant rien à lui refuser.

C'était terriblement excitant. Effrayant, aussi, parce que d'une intensité dont on ne revient pas tout à fait indemme, et parce qu'Emma, en enserrant le corps qui exigeait qu'elle s'en empare, dans une étreinte d'une réciprocité inégalée à ce jour, ressentit un bien-être qui dépassait de loin le pur plaisir physique.

Tête bêche, elles reprirent leur souffle.

— Je pourrais passer ma vie entre vos jambes, déclara Emma, à défaut d'être autorisée à dire autre chose.

Regina s'étira avec la volupté d'un chat en plein soleil. Toute la grâce du monde dans l'arc de son bras légèrement replié au-dessus de sa tête.

— Vous êtes d'une poésie, ironisa-t-elle, mais perçait néanmoins chez elle un soupçon de contentement.

— Non mais, sans blague. Comment diable vais-je faire pour coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant ?

Ses yeux étrécis en deux fentes soupçonneuses, Regina se souleva sur un coude.

— Avec qui au juste avez-vous l'intention de coucher ?

— Personne en particulier. Dans l'absolu, je veux dire. J'ai peur que ça ne me paraisse un peu nul.

— Et moi, j'y compte bien.

Emma fit courir ses doigts sur la cheville de Regina.

— Je suis votre meilleur coup ?

— Loin de là.

— Menteuse.

— Vous posez des questions dont vous pensez déjà connaître les réponses ?

— J'essaie d'obtenir des compliments que vous ne songerez jamais à me donner gracieusement, corrigea Emma, dont les doigts s'employaient désormais à lui chatouiller la plante du pied.

— Essayez encore, railla Regina.

— On vous a déjà lu les lignes du pied ?

Oh, que bénies soient les endorphines. Regina se mit à rire.

Le rire de Regina. Son souffle inégal, ses cils qui semblaient battre la mesure. L'éclat de son œil sombre, la peau plus pâle de ses seins, de ses fesses, qui ne voyaient jamais la lumière et lui donnaient l'illusion d'en produire. La fraîcheur de ses paumes, l'électricité au bout de ses doigts. Regina et son rire trop rare, Regina qui riait de ce rire qui explosait dans le ventre d'Emma.

 _Si vous m'aimiez comme je vous aime._

Il s'agissait simplement du bonheur brut de sa présence. Regina savait comme personne occuper l'espace, et un espace tout empli de Regina était pour Emma un espace qui gagnait en intensité. Elle ne songeait pas aux lendemains en terme d'avenir, et d'ailleurs ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle affirmait que l'idée d'un engagement sérieux l'effraierait tout autant que sa compagne. Elle songeait simplement qu'elle avait envie de la voir ce soir, et qu'elle aurait envie de la voir demain - et probablement tous les autres jours.

La voir, l'entendre, la toucher. C'était affaire de sens avant tout, et le sexe pourtant s'effaçait presque derrière des besoins plus primaires encore - la respirer, sentir sa chaleur. Évidemment, la respirer lui donnait instantanément envie d'elle, cercle vicieux - délicieux - s'il en était.

C'était beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle parvienne à s'empêcher de dire, même si ce fut en chuchotant, même avec l'espoir que Regina ne l'entende pas :

— Je vous aime.

— Non, objecta Regina, qui se redressa, aussitôt sur la défensive.

— Vous ne me croyez pas ?

— Je pense que vous êtes paumée, et je pense que _moi_ , je suis _votre_ meilleur coup.

— Vrai et vrai. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne vous aime pas.

— Vous ne m'aimez pas, Emma, et c'est aussi bien.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Je ne pourrais jamais vous le rendre.

Emma haussa les épaules - un geste qu'elle aurait voulu plus naturel.

— Et après ? Je n'attends pas que vous me le rendiez. Vous êtes trop et je ne suis pas assez, ou l'inverse peut-être.

Regina lui adressa un sourire d'une douceur inaccoutumée.

— Il ne s'agit pas de cela. L'amour ne s'intéresse plus à moi, et je ne m'intéresse plus à lui. Je ne suis plus de celles que l'on aime, et je ne m'en plains pas. L'amour est le subterfuge que les humains ont trouvé pour supporter l'existence, et ironie du sort - le sort est toujours ironique, n'est-il pas ? - il ne la leur rend souvent que plus difficile.

Emma grimaça, moitié plaisantant, moitié amère.

— De toutes les excuses qu'on m'ait sorties pour justifier que je n'en vaux pas la peine, celle-ci est bien la plus alambiquée.

Regina secoua la tête, comme pour signifier qu'Emma n'avait rien écouté ou rien compris de ce qu'elle avait dit.

— Dans une autre vie, mademoiselle Swan, peut-être aurais-je pu vous faire entendre que vous valez bien plus que ce vous imaginez, et bien plus que moi. Mais dans celle-ci, je n'en ai ni le désir ni la possibilité - et cela devrait vous suffire à en déduire que si quelqu'un n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes encore si jeune, vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Elle balaya toute leur conversation d'un geste de la main et, changeant de position pour la surplomber, reprit sur un tout autre ton, impérieux et possessif :

— Mais pas maintenant.

Elle ne lui avait jamais paru si sincère, aussi Emma lui permit-elle de clore abruptement le sujet, à la façon Regina, quand le langage du corps étouffe les mots ou les rend superflus. Et puis, elle était si bouleversée en arrivant, sa mère, sa mère évidemment, songeait Emma, ignorante et impuissante, se refusant à la pousser davantage dans des retranchements déjà bien assiégés. Il restait des traces, dans ses caresses, de ce bouleversement. Ce n'était plus la violence éperdue du premier round, et il sembla à Emma que Regina ne cherchait plus à lui ou à se prouver quoi que ce soit - elle réalisa simultanément que jusqu'à présent, si, il y avait eu quelque chose de l'ordre du défi dans chacun de ses baisers, même dans les presque tendres.

Lorsque les yeux mis-clos, étendue sur les draps chiffonnés, Regina reprit la parole, ce fut pour dire :

— Non.

— Non quoi ?

— On ne m'a jamais lu les lignes du pied. A moins que les pédicures comptent ?

— Les pédicures, répéta Emma dans un rire.

— Quoi ?

— Les _pédicures_ , quoi. Bourgeoise. Vous n'êtes donc pas capable de vous couper les ongles toute seule ?

— Je peux aussi prendre du plaisir toute seule, fit remarquer Regina, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de faire appel à vos services.

— A vos ordres, rebondit Emma en se penchant pour lui embrasser le ventre.

Regina lâcha un petit rire, jeta un oeil à sa montre, qui affichait cinq heures du matin.

— Il faut tout de même que je rentre.

 _Avant que ma mère ne se réveille_ , compléta mentalement Emma. Qui pouvait dire quand elle aurait à nouveau l'occasion de partager avec Regina ce genre de moment ? Elle se posait la question en regardant celle-ci chercher ses vêtements.

— Vous avez honte de vous ou de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

Assise sur le bord du lit, Regina mit quelques secondes à répondre :

— Je n'ai pas honte.

— Il ne vous en voudrait pas.

Elle ne voyait que le dos de Regina, un dos qui tressaillit à peine, et puis :

— Pourquoi tenez-vous donc tous à parler de lui ce soir ?

Ainsi, Cora avait abordé le sujet la première - et avait, en évoquant le mécanicien, envoyé sa fille dans les bras de la serveuse.

— Il ne vous en voudrait pas, insista Emma.

— Je sais. Mais il aurait tort.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Encore un silence. Et puis, Regina se retourna brièvement.

— Je lui ai juré d'être à lui pour toujours, et au lieu de cela, je l'ai tué. Vous comprenez mieux, à présent ?

Emma s'avança, à genoux sur le lit, jusqu'à presque la toucher.

— Comment ça, vous l'avez tué ? murmura-t-elle contre le dos encore nu de Regina.

Peut-être la confession était-elle plus facile sans la regarder, ou peut-être Regina était-elle simplement épuisée. Toujours est-il qu'elle lui raconta, d'un ton étrangement neutre :

— J'en avais assez de voir Daniel en cachette. Nous voulions partir d'ici, nous raisonnions comme des gamins amoureux et assez naïfs pour penser que les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger. Alors il est venu, un soir. En costume.

Emma l'entendit presque sourire sur le dernier mot.

— Il avait l'air déguisé. Il _était_ déguisé. Il a expliqué à mes parents qu'il avait des projets, qu'il ouvrirait son propre garage, qu'il saurait prendre soin de moi. Il a dit qu'il voulait m'épouser, et qu'il espérait leur bénédiction. Et ma mère… Elle a _ri_. Elle lui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas répondre sérieusement à une demande aussi ridicule, qu'il était temps qu'il aille se trouver une fille de son milieu et lui faire trois ou quatre marmots, et que s'il espérait se faire une situation - c'est ce qu'elle a dit, _se faire une situation_ \- en séduisant une enfant stupide, il pouvait tout de suite se sortir cette idée de la tête. Et surtout, a-t-elle ajouté, qu'il ne s'avise pas d'espérer me faire un enfant pour les faire plier, car il existait d'excellentes cliniques et qu'elle ne répugnerait pas à m'y envoyer. Pour finir, elle lui a demandé combien il lui en coûterait pour qu'il débarrasse définitivement le plancher, et elle a sorti son chéquier. Elle ne lui a épargné aucune insulte. En partant, il était livide. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Au matin, tout Storybrooke ne parlait que de ce terrible accident.

— Vous pensez qu'il s'est jeté volontairement sous cette voiture ? interrogea Emma d'une voix très basse, osant à peine briser le silence revenu.

Regina secoua la tête.

— Il ne m'aurait pas abandonnée. Mais il ne devait pas avoir les idées assez claires pour faire attention.

Elle sentait le shampoing et la mélancolie. Emma passa les bras autour de sa taille, appuya la joue sur son omoplate, ne dit rien parce qu'aucune réponse appropriée n'existait. Et lorsque Regina se dégagea doucement et se leva pour s'habiller puis partir, elle ne dit rien non plus.


	27. Chapter 27

Malgré l'évidence répugnance de Ruby à l'idée de se mettre à dos Cora Mills, la jeune femme ne céda pas plus que sa grand-mère, et Emma reprit son poste au restaurant dès le lendemain. Ce qui ne fut pas sans la perturber un brin - jamais encore on n'avait pris son parti, jamais encore on n'avait envers elle fait preuve de _loyauté._

Quelque chose cependant la perturba très vite davantage. Elle terminait de nettoyer le comptoir, aux heures creuses de l'après-midi, lorsque Ruby s'approcha et s'adressa à elle d'un ton étonnamment hésitant.

— Dis, Emma, je voulais te demander… Au sujet de Regina… Bon sang, c'est encore plus ridicule quand je m'entends à voix haute ! Mais tu vois, je me demandais, c'est à dire que tu vas probablement me rire au nez, mais je me demandais tout de même…

— _Ruby_.

— Quoi ?

— Viens en au fait, tu veux ?

— Oui, pardon. Il n'y a rien du tout entre elle et toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Entre Regina et moi ? répéta Emma, vaguement affolée de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

— Je sais, je _sais_ , c'est absurde. Mais c'est une très belle femme, et en fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit si les femmes…

— Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

— Non, mais c'est parce que… Attends, tu es en train de me dire que les femmes… ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

— Eh bien oui, les femmes aussi. Les femmes surtout, même, peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

— Mais du coup, Regina…

— Quoi, Regina ? la pressa un peu sèchement Emma.

— C'est une très belle femme, et…

— Oui, tu viens de le dire, et oui, c'est une très belle femme. J'ai des yeux. Où veux-tu en venir exactement ?

Esquissant une petite grimace contrite, Ruby lâcha très vite, comme on se débarrasse d'une question stupide :

— Tu flirtes avec elle ?

— Si je flirte avec elle ? répéta encore Emma pour gagner du temps. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

— Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens. Tout le monde sait qu'elle te déteste au moins autant que tu la détestes. Mais n'empêche, elle te laisse garder Henry, et… Est-ce que tu la détestes vraiment, Emma ?

— Non. Je ne la déteste ni vraiment ni faussement. Je ne la déteste pas du tout. Et je ne flirte pas non plus avec elle.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il y avait longtemps que _flirter_ n'était plus le mot approprié pour définir ce qu'elle faisait avec Regina.

Ruby libéra un soupir.

— Ne sois pas fâchée. Je me disais bien que… Mais Cora avait l'air de penser que peut-être…

La main d'Emma vint heurter le comptoir un peu brutalement.

— Comment ça, Cora avait l'air de penser que peut-être… ? Ruby, arrête de tourner autour de ce putain de pot. De quoi parles-tu au juste ?

— Je sais pas, elle m'a posé plein de questions bizarres. Elle voulait savoir si tu étais déjà venu manger ici en tête à tête avec Regina.

— Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

— Non, je lui ai dit que non. La vérité, quoi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire. Elle avait vraiment l'air de penser que…

— De penser que _quoi_ , Ruby ?

— Qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre vous deux.

Elle marqua une pause, et précisa inutilement :

— Quelque chose d'ordre sentimental ou sexuel, je veux dire. Enfin, elle ne l'a pas vraiment formulé comme ça, mais…

— Merde, laissa tomber Emma, qui ne s'adressait plus à la jeune serveuse mais à on ne savait quelle entité omnisciente.

— Je sais que c'est n'importe quoi, poursuivit Ruby hâtivement, mais Cora est un peu…

Elle s'interrompit pour considérer Emma, réagissant à retardement à son exclamation dépitée, puis ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Mon dieu, souffla-t-elle, mais tu couches _vraiment_ avec elle.

Emma gonfla les joues et hocha la tête.

— On dirait bien que oui, admit-elle.

Ruby émit un long sifflement.

— Mais tu te rends compte qu'elle est totalement…

— Totalement quoi ? la défia Emma, prête à sortir les griffes.

— Je vois, acheva finalement son interlocutrice.

— Tu vois quoi ?

— Que tu es tendue, mordue, fichue.

— Turlututu chapeau pointu, compléta Emma avec un soupçon d'agressivité.

Sans se formaliser, Ruby souligna doucement :

— Elle pourrait te faire mal.

— Apprends-moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas, répondit-elle dans un petit rire d'autodérision.

— — — —

Henry ne mit pas les pieds au restaurant les deux jours qui suivirent, et Emma en ressentit un manque qui n'augurait rien de bon quant à son éventuelle capacité à vivre sans lui à l'avenir. Elle le croisa dans la rue le mardi, accompagné de sa grand-mère. Cora jeta à Emma un regard noir, mais le gamin lui fit un clin d'oeil, et bon sang, comment avait-elle pu fabriquer, elle si tordue, un petit être aussi fantastique ? Sans doute n'y était-elle pas pour grand-chose, se dit-elle, et Regina méritait-elle toutes les cartes et les dessins et les colliers de nouille et les sublimes petites horreurs que leur fils avait dû ramener fièrement de l'école au fil des années.

Pour la première fois, Emma se prit à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une vie de famille au côté de Regina et Henry, et elle regretta aussitôt la tournure que prenaient ces pensées - incongrues au-delà de l'imaginable et pourtant étrangement plaisantes. Il lui fallait impérativement s'immuniser contre de pareils délires. Regina lui refusait déjà un semblant de relation, qu'aurait-elle d'autre à lui offrir qu'une haine féroce lorsqu'elle apprendrait le secret qui lui brûlait les lèvres ? Elle aurait tous les droits de l'éjecter brutalement de leur vie, et probablement le ferait-elle, et aurait-elle raison de le faire.

Deux jours sans Henry, donc, mais deux fragments de nuits encore avec Regina, qui l'avait rejointe à une heure du matin et quittée aux environs de cinq heures. Elles n'avaient plus parlé de rien de sérieux, et très peu parlé tout court. Mais les soupirs et les encouragements de Regina la lui livraient chaque fois plus intimement, et toutes les barrières de celle-ci paraissaient bien peu de chose lorsque leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains entremêlées, leurs corps communiquaient plus efficacement qu'aucune des deux n'avait jamais su le faire. _Carpe Diem_ , lui intimait son corps heureux, tandis qu'au matin, son esprit pessimiste reprenait les rênes et lui soufflait des rêves d'avenir qu'il détruisait inlassablement.

La troisième nuit, Regina prit à peine le temps de la saluer avant de foncer vers la chambre, et se jetait déjà sur elle quand Emma décida qu'il était temps de lui parler de l'échange ardu qu'elle avait eu avec Ruby. Regina, aussitôt dégrisée, la coupa au beau milieu de ses explications embrouillées :

— Et quand vous a-t-elle dit ça ?

— Le lendemain de notre petite altercation au restaurant.

— Le lendemain ? bondit Regina. Il y trois jours, vous voulez dire ? Et vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant ?

Emma esquissa une grimace.

— Je craignais que vous ne réagissiez, eh bien, exactement comme vous réagissez, en fait. On recommence à s'embrasser ?

Regina ne lui fit pas même l'honneur de prêter attention à sa maigre tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère. Elle n'avait déjà plus rien de sa maîtresse et tout de madame le maire, et récapitulait, davantage pour elle-même que pour Emma :

— Elle aura commencé par les Lucas, évidemment. Elles savent toujours tout. Gold ensuite, peut-être, mais il aura pris un malin plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique. Et puis…

Elle s'interrompit et se tourna à nouveau vers Emma qui, plantée au milieu de la chambre, ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'elle-même.

— Mary-Margaret Blanchard ?

— Mary-Marg…, répéta Emma, qui perdait le fil et se demandait ce que la jeune institutrice venait bien faire dans la conversation. Quoi, Mary-Margaret ?

— Y a-t-il la moindre chance que cette idiote patentée ait eu vent de quelque chose ?

— Euh, non, je ne pense pas que Mary soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Pas que je sache, en tout cas. Et de toute façon, elle n'irait pas s'amuser à en parler à votre mère.

Le petit rire - presque sardonique - que Regina lui offrit en guise de réponse en disait long. Emma plissa les yeux. _Elle la déteste, mais va savoir pourquoi_ , avait dit Ruby, des siècles auparavant.

— Vous avez un problème avec elle ?

— Elle est absolument incapable de tenir sa langue.

Le ton de Regina était une condamnation sans appel.

— Si vous voulez, je lui demanderai…

— Vous ne lui demanderez _rien du tout_. Vous ne parlez plus à personne, de rien, c'est compris ? Mon dieu, j'ai été tellement…

Elle était déjà sortie de la pièce, et Emma n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase.

— Regina, attendez ! Vous partez ?

Dans le vestibule, Regina était déjà occupée à nouer la ceinture de ton trench-coat.


	28. Chapter 28

Et si Regina ne lui revenait jamais ?

 _Jamais._ Il faut avoir aimé et perdu pour comprendre l'abyssale détresse, le trou béant dans le cœur que peut représenter un tel mot dans de telles circonstances.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle ne lui donnait plus signe de vie, et Emma respectait tant bien que mal ce silence qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à demi. Du reste, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle était épuisée de feindre en public une tranquillité qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais elle s'y efforçait cependant, consciente que c'était probablement là le meilleur service qu'elle pouvait rendre à Regina.

Autant dire qu'elle n'était absolument plus en état d'être diplomate lorsque Cora Mills vint frapper à sa porte en début de soirée. Elle ne doutait décidément de rien, et son culot ne le disputait qu'à son absence totale de savoir-vivre, qu'Emma mesura aussitôt qu'elle entra chez elle sans y avoir été invitée. Cocasse de la part d'une femme qui se targuait sans nul doute d'être mieux éduquée qu'elle. Mais ces femmes-là avaient une conception bien particulière du respect - il n'existait qu'à sens unique.

Emma resta debout, les bras croisés et sans la moindre intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Cora d'ailleurs ne perdit pas de temps.

— Ma fille a fait de grandes études, savez-vous ? débuta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Décidée à ne pas broncher avant d'y être forcée, Emma ne répondit pas à cette question éminemment rhétorique.

— Elle parle couramment le russe et le mandarin, et connaît sur le bout des doigts des textes dont vous ne comprendriez pas le premier mot.

Emma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Que comptait-elle obtenir avec cette entrée en matière ? Si elle ne s'était pas laissée impressionner par le mépris de Regina, ce n'était pas pour se formaliser de celui de sa mère, plus ostensible encore et nettement moins séduisant.

— Je vous dis cela, mademoiselle Swan, pour que vous mesuriez bien le fossé qui vous sépare. Elle n'est pas à votre portée.

— Et pourtant vous êtes là ce soir, fit remarquer Emma, cinglante, ce qui tendrait à laisser penser que vous n'en êtes pas si sûre.

Cette remarque sonna le début des vraies hostilités, et Cora, s'échauffant légèrement, reprit :

— Votre prétention dépasse les bornes ! Regina sera bientôt l'épouse d'un sénateur.

— Parfait. En ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ? Allez plutôt vous choisir une robe.

— Elle est assez intelligente pour savoir où se situe son intérêt. Vous vous fourvoyez, mademoiselle Swan, et toute votre insolence ne vous sera d'aucun secours. Si vous espérez...

— Ce que j'espère ou non ne regarde que moi.

Elles s'affrontaient du regard, et Emma pouvait lire dans les yeux de Cora combien celle-ci était irritée de ne pas parvenir à faire baisser les siens. Sous son vernis de femme du monde, elle décelait sans peine la violence qu'un rien aurait suffi à rendre physique, et l'insatisfaction chronique d'un être que son ambition dévorante empêcherait toujours d'atteindre, sans parler même de bonheur, un simple et plein contentement. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'à regarder Regina pour le comprendre, et Cora eût-elle été charmante avec Emma que celle-ci l'aurait haïe de la même façon.

Changeant son fusil d'épaule, Cora parvint à se contenir et reprit dans un sourire qui n'avait guère du sourire que le haussement mécanique du coin des lèvres, et n'atteignait pas ses yeux :

— Croyez-vous qu'il serait bon pour vous ou pour ma fille que l'on s'intéresse de trop près à votre passé ? Je doute que la fréquentation d'une délinquante…

— Je travaille, je paie mon loyer et mes impôts, et vous devenez parfaitement ridicule.

— Vous n'avez échappé à la prison que de justesse, mademoiselle Swan. Mais je vous rappelle de mauvais souvenir, peut-être ? Il serait fâcheux que Regina n'en vienne malencontreusement à…

Le rire acerbe d'Emma couvrit la fin de sa phrase.

— C'est tout ce que vous avez en réserve ? Vous avez déjà rencontré Regina ? Si vous preniez la peine de l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde, vous comprendriez assez vite que vous gagneriez du temps à ne pas chercher à déterrer de vieilles histoires. Elle les connaissait très sûrement déjà toutes environ deux minutes après mon arrivée à Storybrooke. Vous sous-estimez grandement l'influence néfaste que vous avez eue sur elle, et vous la sous-estimez tout court.

— Vous la défendez bien ardemment, j'en suis navrée pour vous. Vous n'êtes tout au plus pour elle qu'un divertissement passager.

— Au risque de me répéter, que diable faites-vous ici en ce cas ?

— Je connais bien ma fille. Et elle n'a qu'un seul, qu'un immense défaut. Elle est parfois stupidement _sentimentale_.

Elle avait achevé dans une grimace. Emma éclata cette fois d'un rire franc et moqueur.

— Vous la connaissez bien, en effet.

— Mais cela ne dure pas. Cela ne dure jamais. Vous tomberez de haut plus vite que vous avez cru y monter.

— C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Je vous raccompagne ?

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répondit Cora dans une mimique pincée.

Emma la suivit jusqu'à la porte et conclut avant de la refermer derrière elle :

— Je vous remercie, madame Mills. Avant ce soir, je craignais de n'avoir aucune chance avec Regina. Grâce à vous, je _sais_ que j'en ai une.

— — — —

Le lendemain, alors qu'Emma s'était interrogée toute la journée sur l'éventualité de contacter Regina pour lui parler de la visite ô combien agréable de sa mère, madame le maire en personne passa la porte du restaurant désert deux minutes avant la fermeture. Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas même aperçue, et sa soudaine apparition lui coupa la respiration comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. L'amour devait-il être aussi brusque, aussi brutalement impitoyable ? C'était _n'importe quoi_ , et pourtant pour rien au monde elle n'y aurait renoncé.

Elle voulut s'élancer à sa rencontre, l'embrasser. En privé, elle s'était sentie ces derniers temps autorisée à prendre l'initiative - et Regina n'avait pas paru s'en offusquer. Le déséquilibre entre elles s'était atténué, et elles avaient marché sur leur fil de funambules avec une fragile habileté. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Regina la retint de le faire.

Elle demeura figée derrière le comptoir et la regarda marcher dans sa direction, et clac-clac faisaient ses talons hauts - dieu qu'ils étaient hauts ce soir, et elle se surprit à craindre qu'elle trébuche, mais Regina traça une ligne parfaitement droite, un pied après l'autre et les épaules tranquilles. Elle avait le visage fermé, les yeux plus maquillés que d'ordinaire, brillants dans la presque pénombre du restaurant dont Emma avait déjà éteint la plupart des interrupteurs. Ses lèvres semblaient étrangement pâles, et elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elles étaient simplement nues, sans la moindre trace de rouge à lèvres.

— Vous savez déjà que votre mère est passée me voir, réalisa-t-elle.

Depuis l'autre côté du comptoir, Regina secoua brièvement la tête, et ses cheveux accrochèrent un instant la lumière.

— Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ma mère, répondit-elle. Je doute qu'elle ait réussi à vous impressionner.

— Vous n'êtes pas venue non plus me faire une visite de courtoisie, je me trompe ?

— Je suis venue vous demander de quitter Storybrooke.

Elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots sans une once d'animosité, mais ils tombèrent tout droit dans l'estomac d'Emma, aussi froidement qu'une condamnation, lourds et sans appel.

— Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus étranglée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Je vous l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre. Il n'y a rien pour vous ici.

Emma haussa des épaules bravaches.

— Et pourtant j'y suis heureuse, la plupart du temps. Si ça vous défrise, tant pis pour vous.

Elle lui aurait bien jeté quelque chose à la figure, mais le bar était net, propre et vide. Elle regretta d'être une serveuse si consciencieuse. Elle regretta que ses mains tremblent. Elle regretta d'être toujours stupide.

— Si vous vous imaginez un avenir ici, vous êtes stupide, reprit Regina, comme un écho vicieux de l'intérieur de son crâne. Vous y serez serveuse un an, deux ans, et puis ensuite ? Vous êtes une femme d'action, vous vous ennuierez.

— Mais bon sang, vous les Mills avez un sacré problème ! explosa Emma. Il vous manque un gène ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez le droit de venir dire aux gens ce qu'ils devraient ou ne devraient pas faire ? On vit encore dans un pays libre, que je sache, et je ferai ce que je veux.

— Vous ne vous occuperez plus d'Henry, se contenta se soulever Regina, imperturbable. Et il va de soi que vous ne me toucherez plus. Osez me dire que la vie ici sans lui et sans moi vous conviendra.

— Il _va de soi_ ? Et pourquoi je vous prie cela irait-il de soi ? Il n'y a rien, absolument rien, vous m'entendez, qui aille de soi dans cette affaire ! Vous changez d'avis comme de chemise, vous changerez d'avis encore, et vous savez le pire ? Je serai encore là, même si vous êtes timbrée. Parce que vous êtes _ma_ timbrée, ma timbrée _à moi_ , et je ne renoncerai pas à vous.

Elle passa machinalement les doigts sur ses joues et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pleuré ? Même Regina en sembla choquée, qui reprit plus doucement :

— Mademoiselle Swan, cela devait finir un jour, et ce jour est arrivé. Soyez raisonnable, et ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

D'un revers de main rageur, Emma s'essuya les yeux.

— Elles n'ont rien de si compliquées. C'est vous qui compliquez tout. Vous y tenez tant que ça, à votre solitude ?

— Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai Henry.

— Henry m'aime beaucoup, fit remarquer Emma. Il ne voudrait pas que je parte.

— Henry est un enfant et mon fils, et à ce titre, je suis encore la mieux habilitée à savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. Il a besoin de stabilité, pas d'une mère qui, comme vous le disiez si joliment, _couche avec sa baby-sitter_.

— Quelle blague, jeta Emma dans un reniflement dédaigneux. Nous ne couchons pas ensemble. Nous faisons l'amour, et vous le savez parfaitement. C'est même ça qui vous dérange, hein ? Ou c'est votre mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Elle vous a menacé des foudres de l'enfer ? Vous avez… Quel âge avez-vous, d'ailleurs ? Trente-cinq ans ? Trente-six ?

Regina eut un léger sourire, presque tendre, qu'Emma eut envie de voler sur ses lèvres pâles. Des lèvres sans maquillages étaient-elles supposées être aussi pâles ? se demanda-t-elle fugacement.

— Vous me parlez d'amour, et vous ne connaissez pas même ma date de naissance.

— Dites-la moi et je la connaîtrai. Peut-être même que je vous ferai un cadeau pour votre anniversaire. C'est comme ça que ça marche, vous savez ? Chez les gens normaux, qui parlent à d'autres gens.

— C'est vous qui me donnez des leçons de sociabilité ? ironisa Regina sans méchanceté.

Elle parut se rendre compte qu'elle reprenait le chemin de leurs habituelles joutes verbales, et enchaîna aussitôt :

— Bien. Je vous ai dit ce que j'avais à vous dire. Vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête comme d'habitude, mais j'espère que vous y réfléchirez.

— C'est tout réfléchi, se buta Emma, les lèvres crispées par l'entêtement. Je ne partirai pas. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer.

Regina fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, qu'elle lui tendit. Emma ne manifestant aucune intention de faire un geste pour le saisir, elle le déposa sur le comptoir.

— Vous répondez comme une enfant.

— Parce que vous me parlez comme à une enfant, rétorqua Emma, se servant finalement un mouchoir qu'elle tritura sans le déplier.

Elle pleurait encore des larmes silencieuses, mais ne parvenait plus à réellement s'en soucier. Elle y avait cru, jusqu'à ce soir, et elle se blâmait d'être aussi naïve à son âge qu'elle avait pu l'être des années auparavant. Neal et ses belles paroles n'avaient été qu'un amuse-gueule.

Elle entendit Regina prendre une longue inspiration et s'aperçut que celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore regardée en face. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée lâche, mais il semblait qu'elle ne la connaissait finalement pas du tout.

— En effet, je ne peux pas vous y forcer. Mais je vous interdis de me poursuivre de vos assiduités.

Dans un autre contexte, Emma n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer allègrement du vocabulaire de Regina. _Vous poursuivre de mes assiduités, non mais sans blague, vous avez cent-vingt-cinq ans en fait ?_ Mais à cet instant, elle n'y trouva vraiment rien d'amusant.

— Pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne vais pas vous harceler. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'insulter en plus du reste. Déposez une main courante, tant que vous y êtes. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tout ça peut vous faire ? J'imagine que votre vieux croulant ne voudra pas vivre à Storybrooke.

— De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de par… Oh, Léopold.

Ce _Léopold_ fut le coup de grâce pour mademoiselle Swan. Lui était _Léopold_.

— Ouais, lui. Votre mère pense que vous allez l'épouser. Ceci posé, elle pense aussi que vous m'aimez un peu. Plutôt cocasse, non ?

Regina conservait un calme qui exaspérait l'agitation d'Emma. Cette femme était-elle donc une machine, toute de ferraille et d'absence de cœur ? Non, elle en possédait un, Emma le savait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait senti battre contre son ventre, contre son dos et même sous ses doigts.

— Ma mère pense beaucoup de choses, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Au revoir, mademoiselle Swan.

Après son départ, toute la tension dans le corps d'Emma l'abandonna, et elle s'effondra à demi sur le comptoir, sonnée et profondément malheureuse. Elle devait avoir manqué quelque chose, raté un battement d'histoire - rien ne faisait sens. Elle n'était _pas_ de celles qui s'illusionnent et se bercent de tendres rêveries.

Quelques instants, une minute peut-être, et puis une main sur son épaule, un parfum familier. Elle n'avait pas entendu les talons qui rebroussaient chemin. Et elle ne sut comment, les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Un presque chuchotement.

— Emma. Ne pleurez pas pour moi.

Elle voulait croire qu'elle l'aurait repoussée, mais c'était fini avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

— Regina ? l'interpella-t-elle tandis que celle-ci réajustait son sac à main sur son épaule. Je vous déteste.

L'épaule en question se figea un bref instant.

— Moi aussi, dit finalement Regina avant de s'éloigner.

Cette fois, elle ne revint pas sur ses pas.


End file.
